That Friday Night
by fcwolfg
Summary: What happens when Jade sleeps over at Tori's house with the gang? Will romance form between them or will Jade's denial kill the chances for true love?
1. That Friday Night

Author's Note: English Hw turned Fanfiction. Enjoy will add to it later. P.S. I wrote this before Worst Couple came out.

It was Friday, so Tori Vega decided to invite the gang over to her house that night to watch movies and party. Tori was a spunky thin Latina who tried to be friends with everyone and believed that everyone was good deep down inside them. Her older sister was going to be at a spa all weekend. Tori had no homework. She stuffed all her books into her locker and gleefully skipped over to Beck at his locker where Jade was standing beside him. Beck, a handsome tall half Indian boy from Canada with rather fluffy hair, knelt at his locker. Jade, a pale tall curvy Goth girl, was beside him headphones in her ears eyes closed. Her face seemed relaxed and calm; Tori had never seen it like that. Usually Jade's face was hard, cold, and angry around her.

Jade never liked Tori. Tori had few ideas why. She was always nice to her and helped her out all the time. But Tori did have one main idea. The first time she met Jade was also the first time she met Beck. She was walking into her new improv class and walked right into him spilling her latte all over his shirt. Tori being a nice person tried to dry it up a bit by rubbing the liquid out when Jade walked in seeing her and Beck super close. Tori shuddered remembering how Jade had yelled at her. That was when Beck and Jade were going out, but since they weren't anymore Tori didn't know why Jade would hold a grudge over that.

Jade was nice to other people to, but she seemed to pick on Tori especially when given the opportunity. Jade had this crooked smile on her face whenever she caused problems for Tori or watched as something went wrong for her, as if Jade enjoyed Tori's misfortune.

Jade was a twisted girl. She kept insects and anything weird she could get her hands on. She also liked very violent horror movies mostly about girls gutting other girls and made frequent hints to them about Jade doing that to her when Tori did something to bother her.

"Ready for tonight?" Tori asked Beck as he got up, shaking these thoughts from Tori's mind.

"Yup. I'll bring the pizza, everyone else said they'll handle snacks and drinks." He slung his bag over his shoulder, also light because he had no homework as well.

"She coming too?" Tori gestured to the zoned out Jade behind him.

"Yeah… I'm driving her. She needs to get out of her house by 5pm because her dad is having a dinner meeting." Beck nodded. Despite breaking up, Beck and Jade were still best friends. Jade broke it off for good for some unknown reason a few months ago, Tori mused in her head.

"But the party isn't till 6:30pm?" Tori blinked at Jade.

"Yeah, I'm trying to convince my parents to let her in the RV. But they still don't want her anywhere near the house for long… since we kinda… you know… broke up." He tensed up a bit. Trying to relax he stroked his hand through his fluffy hair.

"Ohhh…" Tori looked over at Jade feeling bad. "So, what's she going to do?"

"She says she'll just chill in her car two blocks from my place till the party, but still I don't want to leave her on her own…" Beck, sighed looking at her as well.

Tori's phone beeped. She checked the new text message. "Ohmygod!"

"What?" Beck leaned over looking at her phone.

"My dad got called out on business and my mom is still at my aunts for the weekend. So the house is empty!" Tori whooped.

"Sweet." Beck grinned.

"And I'll need some help setting up…" Tori always believed the best in people, even people who she thought might try to strangle her in her sleep, "Jade could help me." Tori smiled. "Plus, I need a ride home since my sister's already on her way to the spa."

"Hey." Beck nudged Jade.

Her eyes snapped open and refocused on Beck. The hardness in them softened at the sight of him. "What?" she barked out.

"Tori invited you to her house to help her set up for the party. Her parents won't be there 'cause they're doing stuff." Tori gulped thinking to herself, why did he tell her that. Jade could kill her and dispose of the body before the party. "She needs some help and you need a place to stay," Beck emphasized to Jade.

Jade looked at Tori. Her eyes searched her for something. Jade looked down as she found it.

"Sure," Jade muttered.

Tori lightened up, "Great!" She checked her phone for the time.

"See you ladies tonight," Beck smiled waving as he walked off.

"Bye." Jade put her headphones back in her ears and headed towards the door to the parking lot. Tori followed trying to keep up with Jade's fast long strides. Jade flipped out her keys and unlocked the car.

"Get in Vega."

Tori obeyed and hopped in buckling herself in quickly as Jade got in. She knew Jade wouldn't wait for her. Jade drove to Tori's house at top speed. Tori watched Jade's cold stern face as she drove. Tori wondered what it was like to be Beck, to see and make Jade smile, and be the only one who does. Tori was surprised when the car stopped and Jade popped the locks getting out. Tori scrambled out closing the door softly behind her. Jade stood on the porch tapping her foot. Tori fumbled for her keys earning a sigh from Jade in annoyance. When Tori finally opened the door Jade pushed past her tossing her bag on the couch.

"I gotta take a wazz." Jade strode over to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Tori blinked after her then slowly closed the door behind her locking it and started to compile a list of things she needed to do in her head while she waited for Jade.

"So what do I have to do Vega?" Jade, green eyes focused on Tori, stood behind her. Jade had finished in the bathroom and suddenly materialized behind Tori.

Tori jumped and gulped. "Well, I was going to move some stuff around and clean the fridge so I could put the food for the party in it."

"Kay." Jade had been to parties at Tori's before and knew how things were arranged. Surprisingly to Tori, Jade was able to pull the couches into place on her own.

Tori went to work on the fridge. Jade finished moving things in no time and stood behind Tori again. She enjoyed Tori's pain and dismay. She looked admiringly at her hips outlined in her skinny jeans as she bent over to move the milk to the back of the fridge. She kept watching Tori, but then Tori noticed it was too quiet.

"OW!" She moved to get up and banged her head on the edge of the fridge.

Jade chuckled.

Tori stood up and narrowed her eyes at Jade. "That really hurt."

"Yeah, you big baby, move." Jade still laughed pushing her aside. Tori sat on the counter. "Here." Jade opened the freezer and pulled out some ice then a dishtowel off the rack wrapping it up and giving it to Tori.

Tori blinked and pressed it to her head and blushed amazed at Jade. She was actually genuinely nice to her. And Tori had made her smile and laugh.

Jade still had a little smile on her lips and Tori looked dumbly at Jade.

"I'm almost done with the fridge; do you mind going into the garage and getting the other snacks off the shelves? I'll move them in here for now," Tori said to Jade hopping off the counter.

"Whatever," Jade's smile faded as she walked off to the garage.

Tori looked at the back of Jade's skirt. Tori blushed and resumed reorganizing the refrigerator.

Jade returned, arms full of cookie boxes. Tori heard the door to the garage open and looked up.

"Let me help," Tori ran over and tried to grab some but Jade didn't see her and they fell. The cookie boxes landed around them.

Tori landed on Jade, her head landed right beside Jade's. Their lips brushing as Tori avoided their heads smashing together. Tori's arms were under her on Jade's chest, just below her breasts.

They both panted, Tori's breath in Jade's ear. Jade's breath in Tori's ear. Jade's hands rested on Tori's hips. Their bodies were pressed to each other. 

Slowly Jade turned her head, one green eye looked at Tori. Tori got off her.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," Tori gathered up the boxes of cookies. Jade rolled onto her feet and did the same. They stacked the cookie boxes on the counter. Jade sat on the couch not even responding. She dusted her shirt and skirt off, and fixed her hair. Tori sat beside her and turned the TV on. "I didn't crush you, did I?" Tori asked looking worriedly at Jade who she probably annoyed the hell out of for falling on her like that.

"No Vega you're light as a feather." Jade's green eyes locked onto Tori's wide brown ones. Her voice was cold, but not harsh and mean.

"Okay." Tori perked back up and resumed watching TV. Jade and Tori were only mildly aware of their proximity to each other. They sat unusually close. Despite having a whole other couch open, Jade had sat close to one end and Tori sat really close to Jade ignoring all the empty space. They both flinched as an unusually loud commercial ran and both girls reached for the remote to turn it down.

Tori's hand clasped around Jade's which held the remote. They both paused and then pulled their hands away.

"Ummm… I got some lines I need to practice..." Tori got up brushing against Jade in the process and grabbed her school bag. Tori had to learn some lines for an audition coming up in one of the plays her good friend Andre, who was attending the party, wrote the music for.

Jade turned the TV down and kept an eye on Tori. Tori stood behind the couch by the piano and began reciting lines softly but full of emotion.

"No, I don't know what I want anymore. I did want you once. But, I'm not sure what kind of a man you have become." She toned her voice to sound desperate and sad as she read from the script.

Jade looked at Tori full on over the back of the couch. "Conversation, Vega?"

"Uh yeah…" She blinked at Jade, "Would you mind reading the other part for me? Please?" She offered the script to her.

"Well, there certainly isn't anything else more entertaining to do." Jade got up snatching the script from Tori's hand.

"I don't understand," Jade deepened her voice till it matched the octave of a man read from the lines off the paper. She was infamous for her 'man voice' in improv class. It was rough and masculine, but still sounded like her. "You told me you loved me. I worked myself to exhaustion in that jail to prove I was good and deserved release. And this is what I get, you off with some other man," Her voice growing angry.

"Please calm down," Tori begged, "You have to understand. You were gone and I needed to keep up appearances. I don't love him. I-I-I was only acting till you returned." Tori pleaded to Jade. "You have to know that I was just waiting for you."

"So then why are you telling me now that you don't love me?" Jade folded her arms getting further into her character.

"It's not that I don't or do… but please listen." Tori stepped closer to Jade. "After being with a man who is kind, gentle, and wealthy it's hard for me to turn back to you."

Jade huffed, "because I'm belligerent? Because I'm rough? Because the only wealth I have I stole?"

"But please, I do still love you. I don't care if you're a criminal." Tori held onto Jade's arms and Jade dropped the script. It floated down to the floor away from them.

"So you will be my wife?" Jade recited the line from the script she had discarded. She spoke huskily into Tori's ear.

"Yes…" Tori nodded. The scene ended with a kiss; she wondered if Jade read that far.

Jade had. She held Tori around the waist as stated in the script and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. They both tilted their heads slightly and kissed.

Tori laid on Jade on the couch. Jade was more comfortable than any of the boys she'd ever dated and cuddled up to. Jade's stomach was so soft. Her head tucked into it and watched the TV there was still one more hour till people arrived. Jade pet her head. Tori wasn't Beck and she certainly wasn't Cat (Jade's best friend even though they were complete opposites). She was a smart Cat, or a soft Beck. Someone to tease that wouldn't get mad at her. They watched a romance movie. Normally, Jade would have minded but, she actually enjoyed it with Tori. Tori's warm hand rubbed her side.

"Jade?" Tori looked up at her.

"Yeah Vega?" Jade tilted her head to one side.

"Would you like to sleep over?" Tori hid her blush. "I was going to ask everyone too, since we'll have the house to ourselves and…"

"Sure." Jade broke her off because she had started rambling.

"Great." Tori relaxed.

Jade was surprisingly comfortable on the couch, so comfortable, that she fell asleep. Her dark hair splayed out behind it. Tori turned the TV off noticing not wanting to wake Jade. But, Tori fell asleep soon after, listening to the rhythmic beat of Jade's heart as her head snuggled into her chest.

The door was left unlocked and the first to arrive was Andre and Cat with a cake and a cheese plate. Andre was an average height African-American boy shorter then Beck but taller than Tori. He was a rather honest, caring, and friendly boy so he gladly gave Cat a ride over when she asked even though she tortured him with random questions on the way there. He stood beside the cotton-candy colored haired Cat who was rocking on her tiny feet to see Jade and Tori sleeping on the couch. She was the shortest in their group. She was a bit spacy at times and acted like a child but she was surprisingly Jade's best friend.

"Hey Tori!" Andre called loud before seeing Tori asleep, on Jade. Cat blinked curiously at them. Andre wondered what Jade was doing here, and not at home. He knew she hated Tori.

Cat bounced over to her best friend and gently poke her sleeping face. "Jade wake up."

Jade growled in her sleep which made Cat lean away scared.

Tori woke up at that and rubbed her eyes yawning. "Mmmm? What is it Jade?" she murmured and got up. Jade was so soft and warm, Tori thought fuzzily, she felt like she slept for ages.

"Morning," Andre chuckled a bit and put the snacks he brought on the island counter top in the kitchen.

"Morning…" Tori yawned and sat up between Jade's legs.

"Were you guys taking a nap?" Cat asked tilting her head cutely. Some, no, most of the time Cat's mind was as thick as concrete.

"Uh, yeah," Tori nodded quickly.

Jade growled again in her sleep, deeper and more feral this time.

"Shhhh… Jade gets really grumpy if you wake her from her sleep early." Cat whispered.

"Why is Jade here?" Andre asked as softly as he could. He long ago had fallen in love with Jade, but learned from Tori that Jade was a horrible nasty psychotic person and snapped out of it. He stood over by the sofa.

"Well, her dad was having a business meeting and she didn't want to go home, and Beck's parents won't let her near the house… so she came over and helped me set up for the party." Tori explained softly getting up. She always believed the best in people.

Cat took Tori's seat and started rubbing Jade's stomach.

"And she didn't kill you?" Andre whispered jokingly back at her eyeing the sleeping goth girl. "That's a good sign. Maybe you should buy a lottery ticket."

"Yeah…" Tori watched Cat rubbing Jade's stomach. Jade seemed surprisingly calm and relaxed. "Cat?" she whispered to her.

"Whaty?" Cat tilted her head as she rubbed.

"What are you doing?" she watched Jade twitch slightly.

"Jade likes her tummy rubbed when she sleeps, oh!" her eyes widened, "She made me promise not to tell!"

"Don't worry Cat, we promise not to tell too, okay?" Tori sat by her smiling and pet her head.

"Kaykay." Cat smiled back and kept rubbing. "Jade loves it when we play pretend, and she's a werewolf and I am her helpless victim. But, she never eats me 'cause I rub her tummy just right." Cat whispered giggling to herself. "It always calms her down when she is mad or sad. So she wouldn't eat me…"

Andre and Tori fell silent watching the girl they always feared slowly smile at Cat's tummy rubs.

"My hand's getting tired." Cat mumbled. "Wake up hand."

"I got it" Tori took over rubbing Jade's stomach.

"Thanks Tori" Cat smiled.

"You two go get some drinks and we'll start up a movie." Tori spoke softly.

"Kaykay, can I pick the movie?" Cat asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Sure Cat." Tori looked down at Jade. She looked so happy and at peace. Tori hadn't seen her happy since before Beck and Jade broke up and the time Jade got a pair of scissors from a horror movie for Christmas.

Andre walked over and sat by Tori handing her some water. "Here. She looks pretty happy."

"Yeah…" Tori nodded looking over at Cat who slid a DVD in the player. Beauty and the Beast started up. She sat next to Andre with a soda. Andre groaned a bit but Cat looked at him with a cute/sad look and he fell silent.

"It's one of my favorites" she smiled at the two of them.

"Mine too, Cat." Tori patted Andre's leg.

They started watching. As Belle began singing Tori looked over at Jade. She had one green eye open. She was watching the movie, even smiling a little.

Maybe Jade liked this movie too, Tori wondered. When the Beast faded into scene Cat looked scared but Jade was still smiling.

Andre pet Cat, "It's okay. He's good, remember?"

She nodded, "I know but he's still scary," Cat gulped, "He reminds me of Jade sometimes."

Tori looked over to see Jade's eyes had shut tight. The smile gone. Tori rubbed Jade's tummy softly, "But, in the end the Beast is revealed to be good and just cursed. It wasn't his fault because of what the enchantress did to him."

"True." Cat sighed happily watching.

Jade listened to Tori, how she defended her. But Jade knew better. She was no perfect prince inside. She was a beast through and through.

Though… Jade peeked an eye at Tori, she looked such like Belle. Maybe, Tori was her Belle. Tori took everything Jade dished out to her, and still helped her. Not that Jade would admit she liked her or anything… but she did rub her stomach just right. She looked over to see the Beast raging on screen about Belle disobeying him.

"Howdie do," Robbie, a thin gangly nerd boy, walked in shutting the door behind him, arms empty. He was suppose to bring the drinks.

"I thought you were going to bring stuff?" Tori tilted her head and paused the movie

"I was but it was all too heavy for me to carry." He sat by Cat on the couch.

"Why am I not surprised," Jade's voice came out like a low deep rumble. She laughed a little, "You're such a weakling."

Everyone looked at her as she sat up quickly arm over the back of the sofa, "Weak little Robbie can't even lift a soda bottle." Her pierced eyebrow cocked and she got comfortable spreading her legs and leaning back into the couch.

"Can too!" He piped back, but shrunk away at her words.

"Ha! Weak!" Jade laughed. Her arm was just behind Tori. When Jade got comfortable beside her, Tori's eyes gravitated towards Jade's waist. Her wide hips outlined in her tight black skirt, "Your such a little nub." She sneered, "Go get me a soda."

"Okay." Robbie whimpered and ran into the kitchen at top speed.

"That wasn't nice Jade." Tori looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not nice." Jade hissed taking the soda from Robbie as he passed. Robbie sat back down looking into his lap. Tori sighed and started the movie back up. Tori felt Jade's warm body beside her. She shifted a bit and leaned into her gently hoping not to set her off. Jade noticed but let her. She watched the Beast getting scrubbed and cleaned for his date with Belle.

Tori looked up at Jade, looking into her eyes seeing the reflection of the movie in them. Her eyes took in Jade's pale complexion, supple lips which were loose and slightly apart. She could smell Jade so well. She smelt of lavender and pine.

Andre bored with the movie looked around and saw Tori leaning on Jade. Her head on her shoulder eyes closed. Jade's arm around Tori, almost like a standard cope-a-feel move, her black-nail polished hand secured around the side of Tori's breast.

He blinked in amazement at what he saw. What happened when they were alone? He wondered. They were acting so weird. Tori was the one who told him that Jade was a bad person, could never be trusted, good, or sane when he had a crush on Jade. Let alone have a stable relationship with anyone. So why now is she getting close to her?

Jade made sure everyone was focused on the movie before she started feeling up Tori. She was bi, she even thought about doing Cat to see if she would still be childish after. And after all, Tori was single... She could ask her out… Maybe even get lucky. Jade felt Tori's soft breast while Tori focused on the movie.

As the movie ended, Jade got up and went to the bathroom after chugging the rest of her soda. Tori blinked up at her watching her go.

"So, what in the name of shiz is going on?" Andre looked at Tori.

"What do you mean?" Tori looked at everyone innocently.

Cat and Robbie looked between Andre and Tori.

"Why is Jade here early?" He asked, "She hates you."

"She didn't want to go home 'cause her dad's having a business meeting there." Tori explained. "Beck's parents wouldn't let Jade over there either. So, she came over here and has been helped me set up."

"Why are you guys so chummy?" Andre asked again interrogating her. He knew full well if he asked Jade he'd get a punch where he really didn't need one.

Jade had finished in the bathroom after fixing her jet black locks of hair and stood in the hall listening to them twirling a piece of blue streaked hair in her fingers.

"Maybe, Jade's going to finally accept me as a friend." Tori smiled. "And I asked her to sleepover and she said yes, you all are welcome to too."

"Sure." Cat giggled.

"Awww man, I can't…" Robbie whined. "I promised my Mom I'd get home before midnight…"

"I'll stay over too," Andre nodded still suspicious.

Jade sauntered in on purpose hips swaying as she scooped up her empty glass and went to go refill it in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Cat whined. Tori was rather distractedly looking at Jade walking around, and then blinked back into reality.

"Beck should be here with the pizza soon." Tori pet Cat's head. "But you can go ahead and eat some of the snacks you and Andre brought."

"Kay-kay." She hopped up and skipped into the kitchen.

Jade sat back down in her spot on the couch. "Now what are we watching Vega?"

"Well, Jade, I was thinking that we could all watch a horror movie to get us in the sleepover spirit." She told everyone, but secretly she wanted to watch a movie she knew Jade would like and make her happy.

"Nothing too scary please…" Robbie whimpered at the thought.

"Where is the fun in that?" Jade grinned "The more blood and gore the better." She wanted to scare Tori good.

There was a knock at the door and Andre got up to answer it, since he was closest. Beck stood in the doorway with 2 pizza boxes in his arms.

"Hello, did someone order a pizza?" Beck smirked at them.

"Yay pizza!" Cat cheered and ran over took it from him and darted back into the kitchen with it followed by Robbie.

Beck walked in, fist pumped Andre and waved at Tori. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She smiled back Jade looked at the wall away from Beck. She knew how Tori and Beck were kinda close and when Jade and Beck were together she was always weary of Tori being near him. She felt that feeling again now. Though it made little sense. She wasn't with Beck anymore so why was she now feeling so defensive? "You're just in time. We were about to start watching Left 4 Dead."

"Cool." Beck knew that was one of Jade's favorites. "I'm starving. I'm going to grab a slice be right back." He headed into the kitchen followed by Andre.

Jade looked over at Tori, "Left 4 Dead is one of my favs."

"Oh really? It's one of my fav horror movies too," Tori lied and smiled wide at Jade. She hoped to get on her good side. She really did want Jade to like her.

Jade eyed her skeptically about Tori's comment. "Wow Vega, I didn't pin you for a zombie fan."

"Oh yeah," Tori nodded eagerly, "Zombies are great."

"What's your favorite monster?" Jade looked into Tori's eyes.

"My favorite?" Tori thought hard trying to think of something not lame. "Umm… well I have a couple I like over others…"

"Okay like?" Jade asked again.

Tori remembered Cat's story, "I like were-wolves. Actually, they're my favorite. There's just something about them that I really like."

"Really?" Jade blinked at her.

"Mhm. You?" Tori looked over at Jade waiting.

"Were-wolves are my favorite too…" Jade mumbled out.

"Really?" Tori said just a bit too excitedly, "That's so cool. What do you like about them?"

"Umm… well… I like the fur, tails, ears, muzzles… umm I think the flesh ripping claws and fangs are cool too…" Tori's surprise peppy attitude had Jade off. "You?"

"I like the fur and I think the whole transformation thing is really cool." Tori nodded to her hoping that she was getting to Jade.

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat walked back in all carrying slices of pizza and refilled drinks sitting around them.

"Mmm… this pizza is the shiz." Andre said between bites as he sat between Beck and Tori.

"Yeah I picked up from Amillio's." Beck ate his slice.

"You have sauce on your lip. It's like a sauce mustache," Cat sat next to him giggling.

Beck licked it up blushing a bit. Robbie sat on the end with Cat nibbling at his slice.

Tori giggled watching Beck, "You're so silly."

Jade got up and went into the kitchen to get her own slice and Tori followed her.

"So what have I missed?" Beck asked the others.

Andre gulped and looked a little guiltily at him. "Well man… there's been some where shiz going down around here with Jade and Tori. Did you know that Jade came over here early to help Tori?"

"Yeah. I suggested it." Beck looked at Andre. "What else is going on?"

"Well they've been acting all kinds of weird. Jade's being less mean to Tori and when I showed up with Cat they were asleep on the couch in each other's arms, man. Tori says it's just 'cause their getting close as friends but I saw…" Andre looked at Robbie and Cat, then leaned in to Beck's ear and whispered, "Jade feeling down Tori."

Beck looked at Andre strangely, "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

Andre nodded. "Yeah, man. I swear on my crazy grandma I saw it with my own two eyes. It's freaking me out Beck. It's freaking me out." He told him looking around a little to make sure Jade and Tori were still in the kitchen. "And..." he leaned in again to whisper, "Tori asked Jade to sleepover and she said yes."

Beck blinked at him. "Andre?"

"Yeah?" Andre blinked back at him.

"They're just being good friends." Beck stated to him. "I don't think you saw what you think you saw earlier, but besides that it seems like they're just being friendly." Beck held Andre's shoulder trying to keep him calm.

"But-" Andre started.

"But we should still keep an eye on them." He nodded slowly to Andre as Tori and Jade walked back in. Tori balanced her pizza and soda cup taking her seat again by Andre. Jade held only her soda.

"You're not having any pizza Jade?" Beck asked curiously.

Tori looked at him wide eyed shaken a bit. "Not having pizza? She just scarfed down 3 slices in 2 bites. 2 BITES!"

Jade chuckled licking her lips. "I love Amillio's."

Beck smiled a little. "See now you know how she devowers small children in her spare time." He teased Tori.

Tori still just blinked at him like a deer in headlights. The image of Jade eating those slices was now carved into her brain permanently. 

The night calmed down after the movie. Robbie went home and soon after Jade went out to her car to grab a bag of extra clothes she had in the trunk. Cat borrowed a pair of pjs from Tori and Andre and Beck decided to sleep in their underwear. Jade changed into her black cotton pjs in the downstairs bathroom while Cat changed in the upstairs bathroom. Tori, Beck, and Andre sat in silence in Tori's room while they waited. The awkward silence between them didn't last long because Jade and Cat walked in.

"I call bed. I'm not sleeping on your filthy floor Vega." Jade sat on Tori's bed.

Tori had pulled the air mattress out of the closet and had started pumping it up watched as Jade got cozy on her bed.

"That's ok. Us guys'll rough it on the floor." Beck helped Tori pump.

Cat sat on the bed by Jade's feet and watched as Andre and Beck set up the king sized air mattress. "Well the 3 of us can't all sleep in Tori's bed it's too small." She looked between Jade and Tori. "One of us hasta sleep on the floor."

"Not me." Jade announced and proceeded to sink deeper into the bed.

Tori sighed she really didn't want to sleep on the floor.

"I'll do it. That way Andre and Beck can keep me warm and safe from monsters." Cat smiled, her childish outlook on life seeping through as she gleefully tackle hugged Andre.

"Yeah we'll keep you safe Cat." Andre chuckled and hugged her back. Andre wondered if Jade and Tori planned this. Having the bed all to themselves, they could be doing stuff while Beck, Andre, and Cat were sleeping.

Jade realized this meant she and Tori would be sharing the bed. She looked at Tori wondering if that bothered her.

Tori was smiling at how silly Cat was acting. She looked over at Jade seeing her harshly staring down from the bed at her. Her smile faded fast.

"Well now that that's set up let's get to bed." Tori tried to say cheerily.

"Kaykay." Cat tucked herself in bed. Andre and Beck got in around her getting comfortable.

"Jade?" Tori turned to her.

"What?"

"Could you please get up so I can turn down the bed sheets?" Tori asked nicely.

"Fine." She growled and got up. Her arms folded across her chest as she watched Tori pull down the sheets and arrange the pillows herself.

"There." Tori hopped in and got cozy.

Jade slipped in grumbling a little.

Tori reached across Jade and turned out the light. Jade looked up only to be a few inches from Tori's soft tan neck. Her tongue ran across her teeth watching as Tori gulped then when the light was out move back into her spot. Tori was surprised Jade didn't snap at her for being in her space.

"Well, night everyone," Tori yawned.

"Night guys," Beck mumbled face half in his pillow.

"Night ladies and Beck," Andre said and watched Tori and Jade.

"Night," Jade grumbled out.

"Sweet dreams everyone!" Cat giggled and yawned. 

Cat was the first asleep. All the sugary snacks she ate gave her a sugar coma. Beck was soon after. He tried to pretend to be asleep but soon feel asleep because it tired him out. Andre stayed awake to his own surprise and watched the two girls up on the bed curiously.

Tori kept tossing and turning which made Jade pissed. She was just about to fall asleep when Tori would roll herself over or tug up the covers some more and wake her. Her angry green eyes narrowed at Tori, not that Tori could see them or noticed Jade's annoyance. Tori was just worried.

Tori was paranoid about Jade sleeping beside her. She didn't want to fall asleep then roll over on Jade, or accidentally brush her in her sleep and end up kicked onto the floor. So she kept changing positions trying to find the perfect one.

Jade was sleeping on her side facing towards Tori. She waited till Tori rolled to face her again then grabbed her by her green pj shirt and dragged her closer to her, face to face.

"Stop flipping around Vega. I want to get some sleep." She growled softly as her green eyes intensely looked into Tori's.

"Sorry!" Tori whispered back, "I'll stop." She looked up into Jade's eyes. Their breath mingled because of their close proximity. "I-I-I just wanted to settle in a way that I won't disturb you later, Jade."

"Oh." Jade relaxed her grip on Tori and slowly the fact that their foreheads were almost touching set in. Jade started blushing and moved away.

Tori frowned and snuggled into her bed. She looked down and away from Jade. She thought for a moment. Jade sleeps really deeply; she would wait till Jade was out cold then snuggle up to her

Jade closed her eyes and tried to sleep but despite finally having peace and quiet she couldn't sleep. She thought of all the things that made her happy: dead puppies, cut up flowers, and Tori sad. But nothing helped her sleep.

Tori looked over at Jade. She looked asleep to Tori. Tori tucked her head under Jade's and hugged one arm around her and smiled to herself as she felt Jade's warmth seep into her body.

Jade's eyes flew open as she was hugged. She looked down to see Tori cuddled into her side.

"Tori what are you doing?" Jade asked.

Tori froze in place.

"Tori?"

Tori rubbed her eyes. "Oh sorry Jade… you're just… really comfortable to sleep on. Sorry." She blushed and moved away.

Jade blinked after her. "It's fine. You can lay on me."

Tori smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Jade nodded.

Tori cuddled back into Jade's side. Tori felt so happy. Jade was letting her near her. But Tori felt something more, more then she expected to feel. She felt accomplishment that she got one step closer at being friends with Jade but she felt much farther from her goal then before.

"Am I really that cozy Vega?" Jade asked softly.

"Yeah you are." Tori smiled up at Jade, "And warm."

Jade felt a blush coming on and looked away. "Oh."

They fell silent for a while and Tori almost feel asleep when she heard Jade.

"What do you see in me Tori?" Jade spoke so quietly that Tori barely heard it.

"Jade I just want you to like me. I'm sorry if I try too hard." Tori looked away sadly.

"Fine Vega. You win." Jade whispered harshly down at Tori. "I'll be your friend. Just whatever you want me to be I'll be ok?" On the inside she was happy. Finally, she was close to Tori and things would be ok.

Tori blinked at her and thought, but I want you to be more than that… now I know I really want you to be more than that Jade.

A/N TBC Tank you for reading. Reviews help me get better class grades (grammar, weird sentences, etc) Let me know.

I'll update soon I think I just need to finish typing the next piece.


	2. Saturday Sink or Swim

A/N Sorry this isn't as long as the last. I have had less time to prepare. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! =3

Saturday Sink or Swim

"Breakfast is served." Tori handed Jade a plate of pancakes with fruit on top. Jade dug in, her sharp white teeth ripped through the fluffy pancakes with ease. Tori watched in fascination. Tori ate her own plate tentatively. Jade was an animal when she ate. It was just the two of them awake early that morning.

For some reason Jade hadn't killed Tori for waking her up early. Earlier upstairs, Jade had woken to find Tori sleeping on top of her. Tori's head was curled into Jade's neck. Tori's soft breath had tickled her neck.

Jade hade calmly nudged Tori awake. After sharing some looks, they had crept downstairs. Tori started breakfast while Jade got cozy on the couch.

Jade finished her food and lay on her side on the sofa eyes closed. She was still a little drowsy. Tori ate slowly watching Jade nap. Even with her jet black hair in tangles, Jade looked like a beautiful sleeping devil. Tori quietly set her plate down and sat on the floor by where Jade laid on the sofa. She started to rub her stomach.

Jade's eye peeked open then shut it. Stupid Vega and her perfect tummy rubs, she thought. Why does she have to be the good one, it makes it harder to be bitter at her. Then again I said I'd be her friend so I'll just deal. She sighed a little.

Tori noticed her sigh and blinked at Jade curiously, what was Jade sighing over? Does she want me to stop? Tori thought and rubbed. Tori had dreamt of Jade all last night. This was partly due to the fact that she was sleeping on her and breathing in Jade's scent as she slept. Her dreams were filled with images of them on all sorts of dates: eating at a restaurant, seeing a movie, going for a walk in a park together hand in hand. All of them perfect. She looked up at Jade's sleeping face wondering what Jade was dreaming of now.

"What are you guys doing?" Cat rubbed her eyes sleepily and bounced down the stairs over to Jade and Tori.

They both froze up. Jade looked wide eyed at Tori, "Say something." She growled softly at her.

"Nothing, Cat. Want some pancakes for breakfast?" Tori got up and went into the kitchen.

Cat nodded and followed happily, "Sure! One time my brother tried making pancakes. We didn't have a pan to make them in and when he was done they weren't really cake like either."

Jade sat up slowly stretching. Tori looked at Cat, "That's nice. Just don't tell the guys you saw me and Jade this morning doing anything okay?" Tori started to pour the ready-made mix into a pan on the stove.

"Kaykay." Cat smiled and sat on the counter smiling watching Tori make the pancakes.

Beck leaned on the stairwell hearing the whole thing. "What did Cat catch them doing?" He whispered to himself. He just heard them talking and didn't see anything. Tori was bribing Cat to keep her mouth shut, normally Tori wasn't that deceitful. "What were they doing?" he muttered again.

"What was who doing?" Andre stopped halfway down the stairs looking at Beck.

"Jade and Tori. They got up early and Cat caught them doing something. So now Tori's making Cat pancakes so she won't say anything to us," Beck explained.

Andre blinked and looked around the corner of the wall into the living room seeing Jade sitting on the sofa alone. "We should head down there."

Beck and Andre walked down the rest of the steps and went into the kitchen. "Hey can you make some more for us?" Beck asked Tori going over to Cat and petting her head. "Morning."

"Sure." Tori smiled and pulled out the mix again.

"Morning guys!" Cat cheered at Andre and Beck.

After a quick trip back to each of their houses in Jade's car Beck, Andre, and Cat picked up a bathing suit and anything else they needed, they returned to Tori's house ready to jump into her backyard pool and small hot tub.

Cat sat on the edge of the pool inflating her pink inner tube legs in the water. She wore a pink bikini that matched the inner tube's pink color. She just finished and popped the seal back in when something dark and black swam under her and grabbed her legs. "AHHH!" She screamed and was yanked into the pool clinging to her tube.

"Hahahahaha Got ya." Jade surfaced grinning wide her black wet hair stuck to her head green eyes gleaming at her captured prey.

Cat giggled, "You scared me." She clung to her inner tube and smiled back at Jade.

"Cannonball!" Beck ran and plunged into the pool just behind Jade and Cat. The girls only saw a flash of red from his red and black swim trunks. The girls both screamed. Cat in delight and Jade in anger as they both got splashed.

Beck popped his head above the water and chuckled, "Haha you're all wet now."

Jade huffed and swam off to the side and pulled herself onto the edge in annoyance. Cat just laughed more. "You're so silly Beck."

Andre swam over, sporting a pair of black and blue trunks, and they started talking.

"Iced tea and lemonade are on this table over here with the cups." Tori called placing a ray of pitchers on the small table.

"When where you going to tell me, Vega, that you had a hot tub?" Jade looked over at Tori arching her lower back, chest out. Her black hair lay in small curls about her shoulders. Little beads of water dripped down her pale skin.

Tori just blinked at Jade for a good minute then said, "I was but never got around to it. I know how you like them." She smiled gingerly and looked down walking over to where Jade was. Tori was wearing a navy blue bikini top and bottom. Jade had one of a similar design on which was black as her hair and had white strap ties that laces around her chest and over the back of her neck. Despite all of Tori's will power she could still feel her eyes gravitating towards the pale skin exposed on Jade's chest.

Jade noticed, "Something wrong Vega?" She cocked her pierced eyebrow at her.

"No! nothing at all." Tori flustered jumped into the pool and waded beside where Jade sat. "Just thinking. I was trying to remember where the pool ball got tossed. We could all play catch or something." She looked up at Jade. Being in the pool didn't help either. Now that Jade's hips were level with her eyes, she found her eyes heading towards them.

"Oh." Jade slipped into the pool, much to Tori's relief. She looked around a little. "Haven't seen it." She swam out into open water and floated on her back a while.

"Ok…" Tori saw Beck and Andre towing Cat around in her inner tube. Cat giggled at both of them. Tori slowly cracked a smile. Cat was so silly sometimes.

Tori looked back over to see Jade floating on her back in the pool. Her eyes were closed, the sunlight reflected on her wet skin catching Tori's eye.

"Hey Jade?" Tori waded over to her.

"What?" Jade barked while trying to keep afloat.

"Wanna go in the hot tub? It's probably already hot now." Tori offered kindly.

"Sure." Jade swam over to the edge and pulled herself out. Tori took the milder route hoisting herself up the ladder on the end of the pool. The girls walked around and slipped into the tub. Jade sat opposite Tori. She laid her head back against the side and closed her eyes feeling the jets beat against her back. "Mmmmm…"

Tori slid in as well getting in a position that wouldn't make the jets blow her around the tub. She closed her eyes as well letting the jets massage her skin.

Beck looked at Andre. They kept peeking over at Jade and Tori. They were relieved to see that the two of them were on complete opposite sides of the hot tub.

Cat noticed their distraction right away. "Hey I thought you guys were gonna play with me. Now you're just staring over at Tori and Jade." She pouted.

"Shhhh…" Andre begged her. "We were just thinking about getting in the hot tub too. Wanna come with us?"

"No thanks. One time my brother went into this hot tub at this hotel. And later he got really sick and had to go to the hospital cuz he got really really sick." She shook her head.

"Alright well we're going." Beck hopped out of the pool followed by Andre and got in the hot tub. "Hey ladies. How's the water?"

"Great." Tori smiled at both of them. Internally, she was cursing herself for not sitting by Jade. Now Andre and Beck took the empty space between them. "You guys sure we should leave Cat alone?"

"She'll be fine plus we can all see her from here." Andre shrugged and smiled as the jets massaged his back.

"Yep." Beck agreed and folded his arms behind his head.

Tori sighed in defeat and tried to space out and make the time go by faster.

Cat was the first person out of the water. She showered off and dried her hair. She sat on the couch watching cartoons. Andre and Jade got out next. Andre said that someone should watch Cat in the house. Jade was getting restless in the hot tub between Andre and Beck. She headed inside as well and said she would not watch Cat.

Tori sighed and went in with Beck after drying off to watch cartoons with Cat. Andre got out of the downstairs shower and Beck headed in.

"Jade probably almost done." Tori got up and stretched. "I'll go upstairs and check on her."

"Kaykay." Cat latched onto Andre as her favorite show came on. "Yay My Little Pony!"

"Ughhh…" Andre groaned.

"Rainbow Dash is awesome, Andre." She tried to cheer him up.

Tori smiled watching them and went upstairs into her room and knocked on the bathroom door. She couldn't hear the shower running. "Jade. Jade? Hey Jade? Jade!" She sighed and finally opened the door.

Jade with shampoo scrubbed into her hair peeked around the shower curtain.  
>"WHAT?" Jade shouted at her.<p>

Tori froze eyes wide. "Uhh…"

"Oh." Jade calmed down a bit. Jade thought to herself, remember we're supposed to be friends. "You need the shower?"

"Yeah…" Tori nodded.

"Well then get in." Jade pulled the curtain back on the other side and continued scrubbing her hair.

"W-W-W-What?" Tori stuttered

"Get in. We're both girls anyway." Jade barked the order at her. Tori obeyed peeling off her still semi-wet bathing suit and got in. Tori was blushing massively not that Jade noticed. She was rinsing out her hair. Tori picked up a bottle and started to wash herself. Luckily Tori's shower was big enough for 2 people to stand in comfortably. "Seriously Vega, I've showered with Cat like a bunch of times."

Lucky Cat, Tori thought to herself trying to keep her eyes above shoulder level.

Jade turned and a pale arm reached past Tori's tan one and grabbed the bath soap. Jade faced away from Tori and started washing her body.

Tori's eyes flickered downwards for only a second catching a glimpse of Jade's back. In the small of Jade's back was the second tattoo Tori remembered Beck telling her that Jade got a while back.

It was a pair of silver scissors blades spread.

Small beads of water ran over Jade's pale shoulders and down her back. Tori blinked at them and wished for a moment that she could be one of those droplets sliding over Jade's smooth pale skin.

Andre looked around. "This is weird. Jade should have been down by now."

"Yeah…" Beck looked up at the stairs.

Cat was watching the ponies on the TV. Beck and Andre snuck up stairs.

"The shower is running." Andre leaned his ear to Tori's bathroom door. "I don't hear voices thought."

Beck leaned as well listening hard. "Nope nothing."

"I bet something's up. For sure now." Andre nodded to Beck.

Both Beck and Andre jumped back as the door swung open. Jade and Tori in towels walked out.

"Looking for something?" Jade sneered at them both walking past and into Tori's room with a bag of clothes in hand.

Tori followed her looking at the two of them wondering what they were doing. She closed the door to her room behind the two of them.

"I knew we shouldn't have poked around." Beck play punched Andre in the arm.

The guys picked an action movie to watch after dinner. Tori and Cat weren't into it but surprisingly Jade was. After the movie everyone settled into bed. Jade and Tori in Tori's bed. Cat snuggled between Beck and Andre.

"Jade?" Cat said softly.

"What?" Jade growled trying to get comfortable.

"Tell us a bedtime story? Please?" Cat begged. "You tell the best ones."

"Noooo…" Jade whined.

"Oh come on Jade tell Cat a story." Tori smiled at Jade.

"Ughhhh…" Jade moaned. "Fine you big bunch of babies."


	3. Sleepy Saturday Night

A/N I had enough ideas to write this up as well. I was going to make this one big chapter two but I feel that the break at Jade starting the story was better. If there's anything you guys wanna see Jade and Tori do (like seriously anything) comment it and will probably include it in future chapters if I can. Good day to you all. =3 P.S. Terrarians are a trademark creature of my design. Please no stealzies.

"YAY!" Cat cheered. Jade glared her into silence.

"Once upon a time, in a far off land, there was a beautiful princess named Tala." Jade started. Tori looked at her, "She was to be married to a jerk prince named Baralto to stop the war between their two kingdoms. But Tala didn't want to marry Baralto, mostly because he was a jerk and secondly she didn't love him." Jade rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling as she spoke.

Everyone was looking at her. Beck and Andre's jaws were slack in shock that Jade was actually telling a decent bedtime story and not something totally creepy. Tori was just as surprised but just smiled listening to Jade's voice narrate the story along. Cat was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"So Tala did what any princess could do. She ran away. She escaped the kingdom and went to the one place she knew she would not be followed. She went into the dark thick forest adjacent to her kingdom. It was full of Terrarians. And what are Terrarians you might ask? They're terrifying beasts with long sharp claws and fangs, gruff fur, and dark black soulless eyes. They hunt, catch, and eat anything they see. She knew that she'd likely get captured and likely get eaten. But if she didn't she figured she could make her way across the woods and into another land, far off away from home." Jade took a breath and looked around realizing everyone was waiting on her to speak again. She blinked at them then at the begging look in Tori's eyes she continued.

"As Tala took her first steps into the woods, Jay, a Terrarians, was poised behind some bushes ready to take down a deer. Licking her lips she went for the kill and tore the deer apart. Tala could hear the feasting and stupidly wandered over to see where it came from. She saw the Terrarian eating the stringy deer meat tail wagging and gasped."

Jade did a mock gasp, "'Oh'. Jay looked up seeing the human.

She licked her lips and said, 'hey there pretty human, come over and have some meat with me.'

Tala, being too dense to realize that the words were baited, walked over to Jay, 'I'm sorry I don't eat raw meats.' Jay just blinked at the human, either she was too stupid to realize that Jay was going to eat her or Tala was really brave." Jade gave each character a voice. Jay sounding like herself and Tala sounding like Tori almost.

"'You're a strange human.' She sat and looked at the girl tilting her head. 'Why are you in the woods, didn't anyone tell you that there are things in here that will eat you?'

Tala shook her head. 'I know but I'm not scared. I don't mind if I live or die at this point…' Tala sighed.

Jay blinked at her curiously. 'Hmph. I've never had food come up to me and ask to be eaten before…'

Tala giggled at that, 'I suppose you haven't.' She looked over at Jay, she was a beast but still had womanly curves to her body. Jay had black fur that was short in patches where she had obviously gotten scars in fights. Tala noticed Jay had a lot of these. 'Do you fight a lot?'

'Pardon?' Jay blinked at Tala. Tala leaned over to Jay running her fingers through Jay's soft black fur. Jay watched Tala's face turn into a frown as she found more and more cuts and scars.

Meanwhile, all of the kingdoms guards were searching high and low for Tala some even treading into the woods. The sounds reached Jay's animal hearing.

'Humans are here looking for you.' She told Tala.

Tala blinked at Jay, 'Please hide me Jay. I can't go back they're going to make me marry a man I don't love.'

Jay blinked at Tala, 'Climb on my back.' She grabbed Tala's hand in her paw and darted deeper into the woods to her den, setting Tala down there. 'You can stay here.'

'Thank you. Where did you get all those scars?' Tala tiled her head looking at Jay curiously.

'Places.' She grunted eyes looking away.

Tala looked worriedly at her. 'Are you all alone here? Don't you have a pack?'

'No I don't.' Jay said gruffly.

'Oh. How'd you get those scars then?' Tala wanted to know badly.

Jay just glared at her. 'I should've just let those humans take you back to your human land.'

Tala gulped. 'Why didn't you?'

'I pitied you. To go back and be with someone you don't love. I dealt with that once.' Jay looked down. 'I'm the daughter of a long line of strong and powerful Terrarians. And I married a Terrarian who had a similar ancestry but not as strong as mine. He was sweet up until we were wed. He tortured me for being stronger than him. He would beat me to prove his dominance over and over. He was insecure that I would use him to have pups then use him as a chew toy and took it out on me…' Jay pawed the dirt.

Tala looked at her horrified, 'that's horrible. I'm so sorry.' She hugged her.

'I didn't want you to have the same fate that I had…' Jay sighed looking down. 'Like I have any hope of a mate now…'

'Thank you.' Tala hugged the beast. 'And you'll find someone. You're an amazing killer and are super strong, who won't want you…'

The beast blushed, looking down at the human she felt her heart leap. And so the princess and the beast girl fell in love. The beast girl was the perfect provider and the princess knew from her mother how to be the perfect wife, cooking, cleaning and taking care of the beast girl, and they lived happily ever after in the woods together . The end. Now leave me alone…" Jade looked around.

Beck, Andre, and Cat were out cold sleeping on the air mattress.

"That was a great story Jade," Tori was the only one awake and smiled wide at Jade, "I really liked it and I think everyone did too." She gestured to the three sleeping forms on the floor.

Jade just looked at Tori silently.

"But ummm Jade? What's gonna happen when they want kids?" Tori asked quietly.

"They'll have pup Terrarians humans." Jade answered.

Tori fell silent not asking how.

Jade and Tori looked into each other's eyes silently.

Say something you idiot, Tori thought to herself, Jade is staring right at you and all you can do is gawk and stare into those round emeralds she calls her eyes…

Pull yourself together, Jade growled internally, wait for Vega to wake up and say something, and don't start until she starts. But, damn it she's not saying anything… You scared her off with the half beast half human crack you moron. She's probably thinking that I'm a lunatic. Well, she already knew I was crazy. It's not my fault if she hasn't realized that I'm creepy as all hell and like being that way… god damn it West your rambling in your head in third person again. Snap out of it.

"Have you ever-" Jade started then stopped.

"Do you want-" Tori started then stopped hearing Jade.

"You go first." They both said at the same time then paused looking at each other.

"What were you saying Jade?" Tori asked curiously.

"Oh… I was just wondering if you have ever showered with other girls before since you seemed so awkward earlier." Jade twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Well yeah a bunch of times like with my sister." Tori tried to answer without seeming weird, but Jade's question was weird to start with.

"I mean with other girls." Jade tilted her head to one side.

"Ummm… I don't think so…" Tori thought about it and realized she hadn't.

"Oh. What were you going to ask me?" Jade tried to prevent another silence between them.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something. Like if you weren't tired right now." Tori smiled cheerfully at her.

"Oh. I'm ok with just staying here…" Jade sank into the bed under the covers more. Her leg slid against Tori's.

Tori blushed and sank down into bed too. "Okay." Tori pulled the covers up to her chin and shivered. She turned onto her side.

Jade noticed, "Are you cold Vega?" Jade's warm breath hit the back of her neck.

"Yeah." Tori shivered again looking over her shoulder at Jade.

Jade hooked one arm around Tori's waist and pulled Tori back into her chest.

"Jade! What are you doing?" Tori gasped.

"Calm down Vega." Jade chuckled into Tori's ear. "I'm cold too; at least we can keep each other warm now. Don't tell me that you've never spooned your sister when you shared a bed to keep warm."

Tori looked at the wall and blushed so Jade couldn't see. "Sure I have." Tori closed her eyes and felt Jade's warmth heating her back. "Boy your warm Jade." Tori thought, maybe Jade will suggest that we take off extra layers of clothes so the heat transfers better… I wanna see her tattoos again.

"Thanks." Jade blushed. Tori's soft brown hair was in her face, it smelt like the shampoo that she had used on her hair in Tori's shower, strawberries and cream. Jade wondered, why do I feel so weird around Tori.

Tori could feel Jade breathing on her neck.

"Oh Jade…" Tori giggled.

"Mmmm…" Jade nipped and sucked on Tori's neck making animalistic noises.

"Jade!" Tori gasped as Jade bit her then licked it soothingly. "Bad girl. I said no biting."

Jade stopped and looked up at Tori with a puppy pout on her lips and sad wide green eyes letting out a puppyish whine.

"Okay fine you can bite." Tori sighed.

"Yay!" Jade pounced back onto Tori and licked and sucked Tori's neck again.

Tori moaned. "Ohhh… Jade…" her fingers laced into Jade's hair.

"Oh Jade what Vega?" Tori felt herself getting shaken. She blinked and opened her eyes. Jade was looking down at her. Oh crap I was asleep, Tori blushed bright red. "Vega? Your face is as red as a cherry." Jade's brow furrowed. "You kept calling my name. Are you alright?"

Tori nodded a little, "Uh yeah Jade," She squeaked, "I'm fine."

Jade knew she was lying. Something clearly was upsetting her. "Okay…" Jade laid back down and pulled the covers over the both of them. Jade wondered if Tori was okay. Maybe Tori was having a nightmare or worse she was having a nightmare where Jade was hurting or scaring her. If Tori was actually scared of her they might not be friends anymore. Jade paused. Why did she want to be Tori's friend all of a sudden, and why did she suddenly care if Tori was scared of her? Jade wanted Tori to be scared of her.

Tori just looked at the wall trying to calm down her heart. The dream felt so real.


	4. Wicked Weekend

A/N Thanks for the comments. Sorry it took so long. I had a funeral to attend. And I now think it's possible to have too many Fanfic ideas at once. Cuz it was super hard to pick just one topic for this chapter. So I didn't. This chapter is dedicated to the new episode of victorious. Enjoy! =3

Wicked Weekend

Tori was trying to catch her breath. The fact that her dream was a dream had shocked her. But what really took her breath away was the concerned look Jade had as she looked down at Tori. Her green eyes were wide, hair wild, and lips mouthing her name over and over. Jade's hands held Tori's sides and shook her, gently but still abruptly. Where her hands had held her still tingled. Tori continuously noted in her head how long Jade's fingers were and how Jade's black nails had dug into her skin.

Tori could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. She looked over at Jade. How much had she said when she was asleep? Did she repeat everything she said in the dream out loud? Does this mean that Jade know I like her. Tori rolled over trying to think. Her hand brushed over something soft. Her hand ran over Jade's stomach by accident.

"Sorry!" Tori panicked and pulled her arms back to her chest.

"Are you alright Vega?" Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow at her.

"Huh? Me?" Tori blinked at Jade. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh good." Jade looked back up at the ceiling. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You were talking and rolling around so much you work me up."

Tori blushed. "Oh was I?"

"Yeah you kept moaning my name over and over again. What were you dreaming about?"

Tori paused freezing up. She was relieved that she hadn't repeated everything but froze because all she had repeated was Jade's name.

"It was about us…" Tori blushed barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" Jade asked worriedly. Jade snapped internally at herself and thought, why do I care so much?

"No. Jade you weren't hurting me." Tori gasped and stroked Jade's arm reassuringly. "I don't believe you'd ever hurt me. I trust you Jade."

"Then what was happening in the dream?" Jade's cold green eyes focused on Tori.

Tori's face turned bright red and her jaw shut tight.

Jade's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what happened?"

Tori shrunk back. "Okay fine. You and I were making out."

Jade just blinked at her. We were making out in her dream? Jade thought. She must be kidding. She's just lying not to hurt my feelings because the dream was a nightmare with me in it. She hast to be lying. She just has to. Tori can't actual like me or like like me like that.

Crap she actually like likes me… Jade looked at Tori as it finally sank in. Tori Vega likes me. And I like her back.

Jade felt her eyes run over Tori's figure. She wondered if Tori was even her type or that they'd be good together.

Tori looked up; at Jade, she'd been quiet for too long. "Jade…?" She spoke softly her voice full of worry. The moonlight eliminated her green eyes making them look hard as they looked Tori in the eye. Tori shrank back in fear.

"Yeah Vega?" Jade tilted her head wondering why Tori looked scared all of a sudden.

"Ummm… why are you looking at me like that? It's kinda freaky…" Tori tugged the covers up to her neck. Jade's eyes looked over her again.

"Right sorry…" Jade laid down and pulled the covers up around her stomach. She looked over at Tori curiously. Her green eyes running over Tori's tan skin with new insight. The two girls drifted off asleep.

Tori cuddled into Jade's arms. "Oh it's so cold outside. I'm glad we're in here where it's nice and warm."

"Me too." Jade smiled at Tori holding her close.

They were watching a movie something about romance, boy meets girl kinda thing. Tori didn't care really. She was so happy to just be in Jade's arms on the couch. Safe and sound with her girlfriend.

Finally after a year of anger between the two girls, Jade and Tori finally put aside their differences and started dating. Tori was in heaven, Jade was everything she could want and more.

"We interrupt this scheduled programming for this important news bulletin. Terror erupts in the streets of Hollywood as alien robots disguised as humans take control of all major parts of the city. Similar takeovers are occurring all over the world in other major cities. For your own safety it is advised you stay indoors, lock down your homes and kill the power to prevent from becoming a target." The TV blared at them.

"Are they serious?" Tori's eyes widened her heart racing seeing real live footage of the takeover going on.

"Oh yes Tori they are very serious." Jade spoke robotically in Tori's ear. She jumped looking up at her love seeing Jade's green eyes glowing.

Tori screamed in panic as Jade clamped a collar around her neck and pet her softly calling her a pet.

Jade felt the black velvet mask on her brow as she stood against a pillar taking a break from greetings, she sighed deeply and wished her father had not set up this ball just to cater to all her suitors. Which for the last few months have been lining out the manor door just to take a peek at her. Most of them didn't ever care about her and just wanted her father's estate and title with her hand in marriage. The other few were in it also for the name and title but also wanted her as their wife, mind, body, and soul. Jade was far from willing to grant that to a bunch of stuck up jerks who were thinking with the wrong end of their bodies when they tried to order her around like a mindless animal.

The whole ball was just so that Jade would get to know her suitors better; she'd rather not know them at all. All this formal talk and planned meetings was a drag on her. She knew her father wanted a secure future for himself by getting her married early. She was forced to oblige and follow in the courting rituals past down for generations before her a year early.

She sipped a cup of punch and tugged on the fabric of her dress. It was her father's brilliant idea to have a masked ball, that way she could talk with the suitors in disguise among other ladies who would chat with them as well. All to insure the perfect match was made and weed out all untrustworthy men.

"A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be standing here all alone." A tan man, dressed formally with a mustache looked over at her curiously. At first glance she thought he was the help but then realized he was wearing a mask like all the other men; to her he must be a suitor. She put on her best fake smile.

"I just needed a break from all this chatting and dancing." She fake giggled. "And you are?"

"Not bought in the slightest." The man cocked one eyebrow looking at her. "You don't need to put up a face for me miss. I won't tell anyone."

Jade looked at the man puzzled. He wasn't following common mannerisms. He was being informal with her freely. She tilted her head to one side. "If anyone where to hear what you just said you'd be in a load of trouble, sir."

"I hope you won't tell on me, ma'm" he bowed to her. "And I am no sir, Just call me Victor."

"Victor." Jade smiled genuinely, "I'm Ms. West."

"Ms. West," Victor smiled back at her taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Shall we go somewhere more private where we can speak freely?" He looked around.

"Sure. This way…" she lead him towards the balcony. They stood out under the bright night sky. "Here is to your liking?" She looked at him and into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Quite." He smiled at her. "It's perfect." He looked out over the shadow of the landscape in the distance.

They talked for hours, about nothing and everything. Sometimes they barely talked at all, just looking deeply at each other. Jade didn't know what she was feeling for this man, but it felt good.

"I have to take my leave. It was wonderful talking with you." Jade smiled and walked off towards her father. The party had died down and now it was time for her to report back to her father which suitor she wished to marry.

"Daddy." She walked up to him. "I know what man I wish to marry."

"Oh?" he smiled.

"Victor. I will marry him." Jade said folding her arms across her chest.

"Victor?" Her father looked at her puzzled. "Who is Victor? He's not on my list of suitors."

"What? He was at the party. He was wonderful Daddy." Jade seethed at him. "I will marry him."

"Okay, okay." He surrendered. Jade smiled inwardly, now at least she knew she'd be with a man she could deal with, and probably even easily manipulate. "I will find this Victor."

The guards searched high and low, finally finding him. Through a brief interrogation with their guards, Jade learned that Victor was a foreign noble on visit looking for prospective business and jumped at the offer of Jade's hand in marriage before even saying the dowry that went with it. She was surprised and pleased. The continued courting till one day they were wed and Jade was taken to bed my Victor.

"Jade, now that we are bound together forever." Victor kissed her cheek. "I have something I must tell you."

"Yes?" she looked curiously at him. She wondered what was so secretive he couldn't tell her sooner.

"I'm not the man you think I am. I am not even a man infact." Victor's voice changed to one familiar to Jade's ears. Tori's.

Both Jade and Tori jolted awake at the same moment. Tori with a whisper of a scream on her lips. Jade's heart pounding in her chest. The two girls looked at each other. "Bad dream," they both said simultaneously.

They laid on their sides facing each other. Their eyes looked into each other's.

"How bad was yours?" Jade asked Tori curiously.

"Bad… scary bad… just tell me you don't run on batteries and we'll be okay." Tori shuddered.

"I don't run on batteries?" Jade blinked a little confused.

"Okay." Tori relaxed.

"Now you tell me you're not a girl pretending to be a man." Jade whispered softly back.

"I'm not?" Tori blinked at Jade confused.

"Great." Jade looked down and picked at her finger nails.

Silence fell between them and slowly both girls dozed off asleep once more.

"Oh Jade," Tori cooed in her ear while stroking Jade's long black hair, "You're so bad." Jade grinned laying on her back with Tori curled into her side adoring her.

"Tell me more?" Jade spoke huskily into Tori's ear.

"You're so mean, demanding, controlling, and possessive…" Tori panted into her ear.

Jade smiled wider while listening.

"And your body's so hot…" Tori's hand ran over her curves, "Your green skin is amazing. It's so soft and smooth."

Jade ran her fingers through Tori's golden brown hair. "Your tan skin is beautiful too." They lay in a purple sheet covered canopy bed in a castle bedroom.

"I like getting kidnapped by you." Tori smiled sweetly. "It's fun."

"Being a wicked witch allows for a lot of things a goodie goodie like you would never experience." Jade sneered but in a playful manner and bit at Tori's neck.

"Mmmm…" Tori moaned. "Being a good witch of the north is so stressful…"

"Then let me help you unwind…" Jade nipped at Tori's neck still, her dark black lips sucking on Tori's pulse point. Her hand stroked down Tori's side, greedily feeling her soft tan skin. Tori moaned louder, making Jade only want to make her moan louder. "I love when you moan…"

"Oh yeah, and when you get all evil and naughty like this it turns me on." Tori panted out as Jade softly licked Tori's neck.

"I love all your frumpy pink and glittery gowns, goody," Jade hissed, "I just sit there and think of all the ways I can get inside them." Tori blushed bright red.

"I love how rough you are, greenie," Tori panted out as Jade softly bit down her shoulder. "So rough, strong, skilled," Tori praised her, "Such a bad greenie."

Jade felt so good at Tori's words. Jade took a break laying back, breathing deeply. Tori's eyes gravitated towards Jade's rising and falling chest. "What are you looking at, goodie?" Jade bit her black lip.

"Looking at your huge green ripe melons…" Tori blushed red at her own words and laid on Jade face into her chest. "Mmmm…"

Jade blushed deep green.

"Melons!" Cat exclaimed waking up from her weird dream. She rubbed her eyes and blinked up at the bed where Tori and Jade slept. "Dream Tori and Dream Jade were acting so weird…" Cat mumbled to herself and yawned. She thought about it for a bit more then shrugged it off and curled back up on the air mattress and dreamed about playing with some puppies instead.


	5. A Smashing Sunday

A/N Please don't hate me for this… =D (still haven't seen new episode =( neah)

A Smashing Sunday

Tori sniffed the air. She rubbed her eyes dreamily getting up. The scent of waffles reached her nose. She stretched out and found that there was a small curled up ball next to her with bright red hair.

"Cat?" Tori yawned.

"Mmmm…" She rolled over into Tori. "Mornin' Tori."

"Where's Jade?" She tilted her head.

"She woke up earlier and scooped me up and put me here cuz I was cold. The guys were hogging the covers." She pouted. "She said something about making breakfast for everyone cuz she couldn't sleep."

Tori blinked. Jade? Being nice, helpful, and even kind? What could have disturbed her enough to do that. "Did she say why she couldn't? like what she dreamed?"

"Noooo… But I had a really weird dream about you and Jade." Cat tugged on Tori's sleeve. Tori looked at her puzzled as she went on. "You know the witches from the Wizard of Oz? Like the good one Glinda and the meanie one from the west?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah what about them?"

"Well you were dressed as Glinda and Jade was green and scarier like the wicked witch." Cat explained. "And you guys were acting weird… like really weird…"

"Weird like how, Cat?" Tori tilted her head.

"You guys were like…" she leaned in to whisper in Tori's ear, "naked. And Jade was petting you and you were petting her too. And you guys were saying weird things. Like you were saying Jade's really bad and Jade was saying that you had a pretty voice."

Tori blushed deep red. "Did anything else happen?"

"Ummm… well… you said you like her green skin and her melons?" Cat asked confused. "What does that mean Tori?"

Tori's eyes widened and felt something in her stomach clench. "Nothing Cat, nothing." She sat up and ruffled her tangles of hair. She drowsily walked out the door and down the hall. The soft pat of feet following her as she went.

"Jade?" Tori called as she walked into the living room looking around and seeing her in the kitchen with the waffle press full on. There were already a few stacks done.

"Vega," Jade said back and walked over to the already set table placing a huge plate of waffles on it. "Breakfast is served."

"Ohhh I love waffles!" Cat giggled bouncing up and down and running over to take a seat.

"Wait a second." Andre and Beck walked down and up to Tori.

Cat stopped on her heels, "Whaty?"

"Don't you think it's alittle off that Jade's making pancakes for all of us?" Andre blinked. "What's in them Jade?"

Jade looked at Andre confused. "In them?"

"Yeah. Are they poisoned or drugged?" Beck asked examining one waffle. Cat gasped and backed away afraid to eat one now.

"No. You babies." Jade huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Guys. Jade's not going to try to poison us." Tori sighed and sat at the table. She picked up her fork and skewered a waffle. She started eating.

Everyone looked for a moment at Tori to see if she would faint but she seemed alright.

"I guess Tori and I will eat allllll these waffles ourselves…" Jade emphasized.

Cat finally broke and ran over stuffing her face with waffles soon enough. The boys joined in too. Andre and Beck looked at Jade and Tori eating beside each other. Almost like a couple. Jade and Tori anticipated each other's needs. Jade passing Tori the syrup, and Tori giving Jade a bow of fresh strawberries just as she reached for them.

Tori felt her thoughts wander remembering Cat telling her about her dream. She felt her eyes flutter as she yawned getting sleepy while eating more food.

"That's a good girl, Tori, keep eating." Jade pet her head softly. "And fall under my spell…" Tori looked around the table. Beck was out cold face down on a plate. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his pants unbuckled. Andre lay sprawled in his chair, dressed the same. Cat was still eating feebly her eyes were dilated as she scooped another bit of waffle in her mouth. Her shirt all wrinkled. "You should have listened to Andre and Beck when you had the chance." Jade whispered in Tori's ear. Tori felt butterflies in her stomach. "You might have escaped, but you're all mine now…"

"Mmmm…?" Tori licked some syrup off her lips as she tried to respond. Her tongue was limp in her mouth.

"There was a nice sleeping drug in those waffles... slow acting, that way you'd eat more and more then pass out. But I'm surprised, you're still awake." Jade pet her. Tori looked at Cat to find she was asleep now too. Tori tried to life her arm but it was so hard.

"No, no," Jade pushed Tori's arm back down. "Don't stress yourself. I want you to be awake for this." Tori was scooped up in Jade's arms. Tori was surprised at Jade's strength. She laid her on the couch and kissed her softly on the lips. Jade straddled her. Tori's eyes widened as she felt Jade's soft lips press to her lips. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied 10 fold. She felt her body relax into Jade's arms. Tori kissed back weakly as Jade's hands rubbed her shoulders while kissing. She felt Jade's soft cotton pants grind against her own.

Tori felt so good. Jade knew where to touch perfectly. Tori smiled up at Jade. Sure she was helpless and at her mercy but Tori likes it.

Jade hovered over her doing her work and Tori felt her eyes settle on Jade's chest.

"Melons…" Tori mumbled in her sleep. Her head was leaned against her arm on the table.

"Don't wake her," Cat told Jade who was about to nudge Tori awake.

"Why?" Jade cocked her head to one side, her eyebrow piercing cocking.

"Cuz she didn't sleep well either last night and she deserves a rest from all of us for a bit." Cat nodded to Jade.

"Fine." Jade continued eating.

"Wonder what she meant by melons…" Andre asked taking a bite too. Cat looked at Tori sleeping and wondered if Tori was dreaming Cat's dream.

"Weird word, Melons," Beck commented.

"I like melons, their so juicy and yummy!" Cat smiled wide.

That's when it hit Jade. The double meaning hit her like a double-decker bus. Tori was dreaming about those kinds of melons… Jade felt a smile tug at her lips. Jade wouldn't have pinned Tori as a boob girl. She found her thoughts wandering, no wonder Vega liked her. She had large beasts. Jade only recently started to show them off as she and Beck broke up. She toyed with her tank top strap. She wondered if she could even taunt Vega with them for fun. When everyone was distracted, she tugged the front of her tank down to show off her cleavage. Jade stood up, "Let's put the dishes away guys." She started clearing up. "That way Vega could rest."

"Kaykay!" Cat whispered hopping up to help. The boys got up and cleared their dishes too.

"Good thinking." Beck agreed.

Jade looked at Tori sleeping and went over picking Tori up in her arms carrying her to the couch she laid her down and sat beside her. "Tori?" She leaned over her. "Tori wake up." Tori rolled over covering her head. Jade blinked at her.

"Jade." Cat sat beside her. "Tori needs a good sleep. Let's watch some TV." She grabbed the remote.

"Nooo!" Beck and Andre moaned as they sat down and saw that Cat put on My Little Pony. Jade chuckled at their misery.

"You guy'll like it after you watch more of it." Cat smiled wide. "See that purple one. That's Twilight Sparkle, she's kinda like Tori, Andre you're like Apple Jack, Beck you're like Big Mac, and I'm like Pinky Pie!" She giggled.

"Who's Jade?" Andre asked actually watching closely.

"Yeah." Beck watched too.

"I am not a pony." Jade hissed.

"Jade's like Princess Luna." Cat announced.

They boys started laughing. "Princess?"

Jade growled.

"Yeah she's really scary." Cat nodded. "And mean, at firs then was really nice after the magic of friendship helped her."

The boys laughed again.

Tori woke up to their laughing. She looked at a very frustrated looking Jade as the guys laughed at her being like a princess pony. She reached over so no one could see her and patted Jade's lower back a little. Jade snapped her head over to Tori and looked down at her. Tori looked up at her pressing a finger to her lips. Jade nodded a little. Tori smiled softly and patted Jade again reassuringly.

Jade felt oddly calm. She continued watching the Pony show till it ended.

Everyone had jumped back into the pool for one final swim before they had to leave. Tori couldn't think straight (A/N pun massively intended). Jade was wearing a new bikini one that showed off her chest. Tori would be swimming laps and pass Jade and look for an instant and be distracted completely.

To Tori's embarrassment she wasn't doing much better than the guys were with Jade's wardrobe change. It was a good thing they were wearing loose swim trunks or else they'd be tented. Tori pulled herself onto the edge by where Cat was sun bathing.

"What are you reading Cat?" Tori asked looking at Cat's nose stuck in a magazine.

"Sikowitz said we were going on that field trip soon. You know, as a test of our aquatic role knowledge?" Cat looked up at Tori. "He asked me to do the makeup so I'm looking at some mermaid looks. Jade said she'd let me practice on her later." Cat smiled wide. "But, I still need someone to practice my pirate look on, but the guys said no makeup…" She pouted sadly.

"You can do your makeup thing on me, Cat." Tori smiled trying to be helpful. "Just no crazy glue or masks."

"Kaykay," Cat smiled back, "Thanks Tori!" She started dog-earring some pages in the magazine for examples. "I'll come by after school tomorrow with my makeup equipment and Jade."

"Okay." Tori pulled herself out of the pool and went to the hot tub. She slipped in and turned the jets on getting comfortable closing her eyes.

"Mmmm this is so nice…" Tori mumbled eyes closed, sliding down in her seat till something hit her between the legs. She jumped her eyes opened to find Jade opposite her in the hot tub. Her feet were resting on the edge of Tori's seat. Jade's heel had brushed her bikini when she slid down.

Jade peeked one eye open at her. "Problem Vega?"

Tori blushed. "Ummm… no… nothing… nothing at all," She found her eyes lower to Jade's chest finding it hard to argue with her.

Jade smiled noticing Tori looking. "Okay then Vega." Tori felt Jade's heel brush her bikini bottom.

Tori felt butterflies in her stomach again. She tried to look away but couldn't. Jade was smiling slyly. She sighed looking up at the sky. "It's such a nice day."


	6. Mess of a Monday

A/N As of when I wrote this doc, I still haven't seen the new episode yet! It's on my dvr but I can't seem to get the peace and quiet to watch it. =( But on the bright side I did have time to write this up for you all! This is to all the reviewers who reviewed right away that they wanted an update! (not to bribe u or anything but ask in a review or pm for more and you'll get it). Enjoy =3

Mess of a Monday

Tori tugged her hair. She washed it this morning and blown it dry; it was silky soft between her fingers and she kept touching it. She strolled into Sikowitz's class and took a seat up in front. The bell was about to ring and Sikowitz was handing out permission slips for the field trip. They were going to a beach one of his college friends owned and used for movie sets. That's where they'd be filming a short film about pirates, mermaids, and all sorts of roles that involved water.

She didn't know the whole plot yet because Sikowitz hadn't given out the roles yet. She had liked being a guy in the last play they did so she wanted to try out for the main male role this time.

Jade was lying out across 3 seats, her head in Cat's lap. Cat was petting Jade's head.

"What's up Cat?" Tori sat beside her smiling at her seeing Jade's eyes were closed.

"Jade's tired. She didn't sleep her parents were arguing all night." Cat pouted sadly. "They were arguing about how neither of them noticed Jade was missing all weekend." She whispered to Tori.

"Oh…wow…" Tori blinked down at Jade. Jade's lips were pursed in an o as she slept, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. Tori smiled a little. Jade looked so beautiful asleep.

The school bell rang loud and Jade woke up. Her eyes snapped open. The green orbs looked around angrily. She groaned and sat up in the seat beside Cat. She rubbed her temple and that's when Tori noticed Jade's piercings weren't in. Strange, she thought.

"Alright class, as you know, the role lists are up for our class short film." Sikowitz started. "The script is free flowing meaning there is a lot of room for improv."

"Cuz you couldn't be bothered to finish it yourself." Jade chimed in.

Sikowitz ignored her and continued. "The roles are as follows, I need Lucinda the mermaid/siren, Damian the pirate lord, his pirate crewmen Kevin and Derek, some extras as background mermaids and pirates, and a few unnamed natives and dead bodies," He listed. "Practice scripts will be out tomorrow so remember to sign up!" He passed out a signup sheet. It went around the room. There were other jobs on the list like lighting, sound, and so on. Cat's name was already down for makeup. Tori scribbled her name down for Damian and noticed Jade's was under Lucinda's. The list got passed to Andre and Beck who noticed that Jade and Tori if they get the part would be playing love interests. They put their names down for Kevin and Derek. The rest of class was boring. Tori yawned through Sikowitz's rants about pirate dialog usage.

Jade drove Tori and Cat to Tori's house. She parked in the driveway taking up most of it. Cat giggled gleefully and darted around the car to the back and opened it pulling out her big pink makeup trunk. She rolled it into the door just as Tori unlocked it.

"Makeup time!" Cat started setting up in the kitchen. "I'll start with Jade first"

"Kay, Cat." Jade pulled her jacked off revealing a black tube top and tied her hair back.

"You got the right highlights in?" Cat asked Jade as she sat her down on a stool.

"Yep." Jade nodded and got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Kaykay!" Cat started working. Tori felt a little left out and sat on the couch doing homework.

"Tada!" Cat giggled and gave Jade a mirror. "Let your hair down and you'll be perfect!"

"Wow Cat. This is amazing," Jade looked at herself fluffing out her hair, "and it's all water proof?"

"Yep!" Cat giggled more, "and try breathing deeply, your gills will move too."

Jade did, "Sweet."

"I want to see!" Tori hopped up from her math homework and went over.

Jade turned and looked over her shoulder and looked at Tori. Tori froze in place and her jaw dropped. Jade's white skin was luminous. Her eyes were surrounded in green and black glittery eye shadow. A jet black mascara made her eyelashes long and fluttering when she blinked. All together they made her green irises stand out. In patches along her cheek there were scales. On the sides of her heck were dark and glitter covered gills. As Jade breathed they moved up and down. Her lips were deep blackish blue and pursed with the tips of white fangs sticking out over her lower lip. Her black hair was curled in its usual way but had only green and silver highlights mixed in.

"Hey sailor," Jade winked at Tori. "Come a little closer and I'll give you a kiss." She flashed her fangs at Tori thinking she'd scare her off. Tori stepped closer in a daze at Jade's beauty. Even Jade's collar bone and the tops of her breasts had patches of green scales.

"Oh Jade, you're so silly," Cat giggled and skipped over to Tori, "Your turn!" she grabbed her and stuck her on the stool in Jade's place.

Jade blinked getting up, "Kay." She sat on the sofa looking over the script lines she swiped from Sikowitz during lunch.

Tori felt Cat put on the fake mustache and kept still, "Almost done Tori!" Tori waited patiently. "Done!" Cat cheered. Tori opened her eyes and looked at herself in the hand mirror. Tori looked like a male version of herself. Her face looked dirty and gritty like a pirate and the mustache helped her look more mature.

"Wow Vega. You look like a male pirate." Jade had walked over and was looking over Tori's head and into the mirror. Tori blushed.

"Thanks Jade." Tori got up and noticed something in Jade's hand. "What's that?"

"Thought I'd get a jump start on my role," Jade smiled at it.

"You stole the script from Sikowitz?" Tori gasped at her.

"Oh please, don't tell me that oh high and mighty Vega won't take advantage of the fact that I got the script cuz she's too sweet for it." Jade mocked her waving the script in her face.

"I-" Tori started, "Oh shut up…" she whined and snatched the script, "Give me."

Jade ginned and let her have it, "let me know if you want to practice with me." She walked off getting herself a drink.

Tori started reading it as she headed over to the couch. The script Jade had stole was the scene where Lucinda meets Damion and she makes him fall in love with her. Tori tried to memorize the lines.

"Hey Jade, don't you still have your swimsuit in the car?" Cat asked remembering that Jade's overnight bag was still in the back of her car from when she took the trunk out.

"Yeah, why?" Jade turned to her drinking water pretty well, even with the fangs in her mouth.

"You should change and I can do all of you up like a mermaid for practice and then hop in the pool to see if it's all water proof." Cat giggled at her plan.

"Kay." Jade smiled on the inside. This was a perfect excuse to get Tori twisted over her. Let alone that Jade and Tori looked like the characters now and had the script. Once Jade was all scaled up and in her bikini dripping wet in the pool, she'd have Tori like putty in her hands. She grabbed her keys and walked out.

Tori read while Cat finished doing Jade's legs with little patches of scales. The mermaid tail was a prop at school so for now Jade just had the patches on her. "Done! You're now a siren!" Cat giggled.

Jade stood up and checked herself out in the hand mirror and looked down at her body as well. There were scattered scales all up her legs and across her stomach and back. There was a ring of them around where the bikini hit her waist and around where her bikini top scooped around her breasts. Jade blushed. "Sweet job, Cat. I feel like a siren."

"Thanks Jade, let's see if it holds up in water." Cat took Jade's scaled hand and lead her to the pool.

Tori looked up only to see the back of Jade as she walked out with Cat. Tori got up curiously and went after them. She saw Jade dive headlong into the pool. She surfaced and turned to look up at Cat and Tori.

Her makeup was perfect. She looked up at the two of them. "How do I look?"

"Great! The makeup is exactly right!" Cat bounced up and down. "Thanks for helping Jade." Tori just blinked at Jade in the water. She would swear Jade was a mythological creature. Cat's phone beeped. "Oh no my brother got his hand stuck in the dishwasher again! My life's the worst! I gotta go. My mom's already on her way to get me." She turned and hurried to her trunk and packed up.

"Okay see you later Cat." Tori called to her as the tiny red head pulled her trunk out the door.

"Bye!" she called and walked out. "You two have fun!"

Tori felt a blush creeping on her face, what did Cat mean by that? did she know? Tori went back over to Jade seeing Jade had pulled herself up to the edge resting on her arms looking up at Tori. "Wanna practice our lines now? Since we're in character." Jade didn't want to seem too eager and looked bored and into the distance.

"Sure." Tori reviewed the script one more time quickly and put it aside and walked up to the pool reciting her lines. "A strange place this is… so secluded and hidden from people… the natives wouldn't dare go this way. I wonder why."

Jade sunk low into the water and listened Tori's part was a monolog for a bit that her character was supposed to hear.

"This cove is so beautiful the waters look so pure and clean. I wonder if we could get a boat in and out of here. We could hide our treasure here. The natives won't bother it. They believe some evil spirit or god or whatever lives here… I see nothing. I hear nothing. And I'm not dead." Tori kept talking pacing the pool.

"Not dead yet, sir. But you are trespassing." Jade looked up at me from the pool, her head just bobbing over the water.

Tori jumped back in shock and looked at her closely. "Wh-wh-what are you?" It wasn't my line but Sikowitz said improv.

"I am a mermaid." Jade swam forwards towards Tori. "I won't hurt you. I'm stuck in the water so I can breathe." She was improvising as well.

Tori stepped towards the edge. "Oh. You live here?" Tori leaned down to look at her better.

"Yes, me and my sisters," She was talking so her fangs weren't in easy view. She pulled herself up on the edge. She looked up at Tori and Tori got a full view of her cleavage. She knew what any pirate captain would do when faced with a woman as beautiful as Jade.

"Oh. I'm sorry I trespassed," Tori got on her knees before her and tried to woo her like a man would by pretending to be nice and kind. "I had no idea anyone lived out here. Is there some way I could make it up to you and your sisters?"

Jade smiled a little smile and looked down bashfully, "I wish all land men were as kind as you. I would like something to eat. I'm very hungry," Jade licked her lips sensually.

Tori thought in her head that if she really was a guy she'd be hard for Jade right about now. "What can I get you?" Tori was right in front of Jade and within her grasp.

Jade reached up and pulled Tori down to her by the shirt, "You." She kissed her deeply, her tongue slipping into Tori's mouth teasing her tongue. Tori blushed and braced herself so she didn't fall right into the pool at Jade's grab. Tori kissed Jade back her tongue weakly flicking Jade's tongue back. Tori could feel the fake fangs in Jade's mouth as Jade pressed her lips harder to Tori's. She could feel her knees get weak and her grip was failing her.

Just before Tori thought she was going to lose hold entirely, Jade let go and nipped Tori on the neck before sinking back into the water. Tori fell onto her back looking up at the blue sky panting, her face flushed under all the makeup. Jade smugly floated and watched Tori lay there flustered.


	7. Tricky Tuesday

A/N I have all the freaking ideas in the world for this fic but no type to type it up. Would have typed it up sooner. And thank u from all the brony fans on those name corrections. My stupid auto correct on my phone changed them without me realizing. :P Enjoyz.

Tori was in a slight daze. Yesterday Jade and Tori had rehearsed and even had a good time before Jade had to head home. Tori could feel that something that opened up a little in Jade that let them get along better now. In Tori's mind that was a good thing and a bad thing. It meant one step closer to being Jades friend and another step closer to losing her cool and telling Jade she liked her. She hadn't told anyone that Jade had stole the script from Sikowitz and Jade didn't even ask her not to tell either. It was like nothing needed to be said.

Jade was playing with what appeared to be a new pair of scissors all morning long. She was stroking the blades and opening and closing them as she walked through the halls. Tori wondered if she should get Jade a present or something maybe to seal their friendship. The word had Tori freeze up in math class. Her friendship with Andre was on thin ice. Tori felt it inside.

After going through that whole laundry list of reasons why Andre shouldn't date Jade that night he showed up at her door, Tori was now poignantly going after the girl she told him not to like. Though Tori had told no one she knew that Andre probably could read the signs a mile away anyway. Tori always had trouble keeping her crushes secret. Mostly because when she had a crush she was crushed.

She couldn't think of much else and when they were around she had trouble keeping what little cool she did have. Every guy she had ever crushed on knew that she liked them through the way she'd stutter when talking to them and scuff her feet on the floor. She'd also get really confused with what she was saying.

She wasn't showing the symptoms as much with Jade. She thought this was because unlike all those guys. She knew Jade from the start and developed these feeling later. With the guys, she saw them from a distance and didn't know them well or how to be with them. With Jade it was just like being with a friend and not this stranger that is unknown to her.

Tori knows what to expect from Jade and is less worried about saying the wrong thing and making her mad. But still the fact that the crush she had was on Jade made things harder on her friendship with Andre. Now how was she going to break it to him, if she was going to tell him at all.

Jade had driven to school early to escape the screaming match between her parents that morning. She had sat on the floor by her locker with her new pair of purple handled scissors and cut up a piece of paper whispering to herself, "I love her. I hate her guts. I love her. I hate her guts," with each sliced off piece ending with the final piece, "I love her." She had watched it flitter to the floor as Cat bounced over and asked her a million stupid questions.

Jade had been in a surprisingly good mood and had talked with Cat for a bit, much to Cat's surprise. Jade had went to the bathroom just before her vocals class had started and noticed Beck and Andre talking to Cat about something. Jade wasn't worried.

She had bribed Cat with a lollipop and a promise of an ice cream run anytime that Cat wanted in exchange for not telling Beck and Andre as much as possible about yesterday. Cat was one to keep her word when ice cream and candy was involved. That's what made her good to have around in Jade's eyes. She and Cat and grown up together and were best friends (according to Cat). She could always count on Cat to stand by her even when Jade was her meanest.

Cat always bounced back and loved Jade anyway. Jade felt a smile tug on her lips at that. That wasn't too hard to hard to admit to herself. She did love Cat. Like a little annoying but adorable sister. Not that she'd admit that to anyone else.

Jade had the tendency to spoil Cat in secret. And Cat was happy to keep quiet as long as Jade promised to give her something in return. But lately Cat didn't even ask for something, Jade usually offered first. It wasn't a give and take anymore, they just mutually worked things out without asking for things. They just made the difference in the long run.

This was nothing like her relationship with Tori. Tori was almost a wild card in Jade's mind. There were things that Jade could expect from her: like being nosey, annoying, a little selfish, and overly optimistic.

But what Jade couldn't always expect was how much Tori was willing to go out of her way for others, or try hard at something that appears unattainable. Jade always underestimated her in that aspect. Jade was afraid of that variable. She knew she could never expect how much Tori would try to get Jade to like her. Let alone now that she knew Tori like liked her, she wondered how much Tori would try to get Jade to like her back.

Now she was playing with her scissors just before class and as usual Sikowitz was late 10 minutes. So she used her time to examine her new scissors for flaws. Tori was picking at her nails nervously. They were going to get their roles soon. She prayed in her head that she got the role of Damien and Jade got the role of Lucinda. Andre sat besides her making her feel a little uneasy. She didn't want to chance too many looks behind her at Jade. She was scared that Andre or Jade might catch her.

Cat was sitting beside Tori. In a little note pad Cat was sketching pirate clothes. Tori peeked over at her trying to distract herself. "Do you like Tori?" Cat looked up at her. "These are going to be your clothes if you get the part."

"They look great Cat," Tori smiled down at her. "You sure you know all my measurements?"

"Yep I'm positive." Cat nodded.

Tori thought about that a moment. "You got Jade's too right?"

"Yep. Even though I'm making her a tail in collaboration with the effects crew I can figure out how long to make it." Cat nodded.

"So you're making her top right?" Tori spoke lowly to Cat trying to make sure no one else heard as she rummaged around in her backpack for something to distract Cat with.

"Yep just a simple bikini top modeled to look scaly." Cat nodded noticing Tori was looking for something.

"Do you have our measurements just written down?" Tori pulled out a small hard candy.

"Nope, I just remember it." Cat looked at the candy.

"Can you tell me what Jade's top sizes are, I wanted to get her a shirt." Tori gave Cat the candy.

"Sure Tori." Cat took the candy happily.

Both girls looked up and fell silent as they heard Sikowitz walk in.

"Now then, let's get down to business," Sikowitz sat on his stool looking at the class reading off a sheet on a clipboard. "The female lead role of Lucinda the Siren will be played by…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Jade West!" Jade smiled smugly. Tori looked over at her and was happy Jade got the role she wanted. "The male lead role of Damian the pirate captain will be played by…" he paused again, "Tori Vega!"

"Yay!" Tori grinned. Jade looked sidelong at her looking forward to working with Tori for once.

"Beck you will play the part of Derek and Andre you the part of Kevin," Sikowitz went on listing the names of other extras and stage crew members. Tori was in deep thought about the fact that her two closest guy friends would also be practicing with she and Jade. If one of the guys noticed Tori's looks to Jade they might figure it out and tell Jade. Sikowitz finished and told the class to start memorizing their lines as he handed out the full script to all the cast. "Remember rehearsals are coming up. And if you come up with a good addition to the scenes you have to let me know and the other actors as well before hand so I can alert the lighting and sound crews for a change." Tori was still zoned out at he continued chattering as people asked questions.

"Tori. Tori?" Andre was shaking her shoulder, "You in there?"

"Hey, sorry, what?" Tori jumped looking at him. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something." Tori scratched her head nervously

"Yeah, me too. I wanted to ask you about Jade." Andre rung his hands together a little. He was nervous. He didn't want to ask Tori if she had a crush on Jade, but he had to know. Both he and Beck agreed to figure out what was going on between the two of them and after interrogating Cat that morning before class and finding out that Jade and Tori were alone in Tori's house after Cat left had them wondering really bad now. Tori was one of Andre's closest friends and he wanted to support her but she was keeping him out of the loop.

"Yeah what about her?" Tori asked curiously.

At the same time, Beck had turned to Jade and struck up a conversation with her about the play. "So, you're sure you and Tori can get along this time?"He wasn't completely scared of asking Jade bluntly, but he did worry that she might maul him for asking especially since the both of them are exs. They had started out as good friends before the whole relationship bloom. He hoped that Jade would confide in him the truth. He wanted Jade to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Though if it was true he knew he'd be jealous of Tori for getting Jade to like her. Beck ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Yeah. I mean, according to her we're now friends and stuff." Jade rolled her eyes speaking low to Beck hoping that Tori's conversation with Andre was keeping her distracted.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Beck tilted his head getting to the point.

"Do you like her?" Andre asked bluntly to Tori.

Both girls paused glancing at each other at the same moment, only to look away blushing at being caught. Beck and Andre looked respectively at Jade and Tori waiting.

"No."

"Yes."


	8. Mixed Messages

Tuesday Tunes

A/N Omg can't type as fast as I get ideas seriously. Gahhhhh…. Hoped u enjoyed the cliffhanger there in the last bit. I actually intended to make that whole bit of chapter 7 one page but filled it out for ya. =3 Now tis revealed who said what. Hehe. Prepare to loosen thine pants. Wait! Not yet! And hey tell me in the comments or pm if u think I should add an oc rival or not. Sorry about the delay I've been doing a let's play with my friend for WoW. Sorry about spacing on Trina. And to be honest I seriously dislike Robbie so don't expect him around much. He's in the background just unmentioned.

"No." Jade said

"Yes." Tori said.

"What?" Both Beck and Andre said eyes wide.

"I have a crush on Jade," Tori admitted softly to Andre, "head over heels, full on crush…"

"Wow." Andre whispered back, "Are you going to tell her?"

"No!" Tori quietly exclaimed, "Jade could reject me or even worse she'll throw our friendship out the window!"

"No?" Beck asked Jade blinking at her.

"We're just friends you pervert." Jade huffed folding her arms, "Plus why would goodie goodie Vega go out with me anyway." She felt a little stab in her chest. She wondered why.

"Okay then." Beck raised his arms in surrender backing off.

"Okay, Tori calm down," Andre tried to comfort her. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know…" Tori sighed.

"Hey!" Jade called over to Tori and Andre making them jump up. "Are we gonna practice at Vega's house later or what?"

"Ummm well I have a recording to do for my advanced music class." Andre explained shaken at Jade's shout.

"My parents want me home right after school. We're planning our next vacation to Canada." Beck ran a hand through his fluffy hair not too shaken.

"Sure Jade. You and I can practice at least," Tori smiled at her.

"Kay." Jade went back to playing with her scissors.

"You sure you have a crush on that?" Andre asked Tori.

"Yep…" Tori nodded and stared into space.

The weird bell rang and as Tori packed up she was stopped by someone tugging her sleeve.

"Wait Tori," Cat was tugging her back over. Cat handed her a slip of folded up paper, "Jade's measurements."

Tori took it and smiled, "Thanks Cat, I'll get Jade a pretty shirt."

Cat looked at Tori and shook her head, "Tori you don't havta lie to me. And in my opinion I think she's warming up to you. Just give her time. Kay?" Cat started out serious then giggled and bounced off.

Tori blinked. "Did she just…" Tori looked at the paper then back at the giggling Cat. "She… She knows?" Tori stood there puzzled then unfolded the paper looking into it. Tori started blushing. Inside read Jade's bra size, hip size, and waist size. She folded it back up and stuffed it into her bra and hurried to class.

It was during lunch when the wind blown over Tori's shoulders that she realized she left her jacket in the sound studio room. "Be right back guys." She darted back into school and to the sound studio. "Cold, cold, cold, cold," she repeated to herself as she rubbed her arms.

She quietly opened the door noticing through the small window that someone was in there. She heard a deep beautiful resonating voice.

"Hey there, little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good, You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want…"Jade sang to herself reading off the page as the music played low from the speakers in the back ground. Tori snuck in and went for the chair in the corner that had her jacket on it. Jade was brainstorming ideas for a new play. Her pen tapped against her note pad as she went on, "Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone… What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don't get chased, I think that I ought to walk with you for a ways." Tori grabbed her jacket and turned back to the door, "What full lips you have, they should allure someone bad. So, till you get to grandma's place I think you, ought to walk with me and be safe…" Jade twirled her hair in her fingers and continued, "I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on. Till I'm sure that you've been shown that I can be trusted walkin' with you alone… awoooo…" she did a little howl making Tori freeze in place and listen curiously, "Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. What a big heart I have, the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, even bad wolves can be good. I try to keep satisfied, just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way, 'fore we get to grandma's place…awwoooo…" Tori was smiling, Jade's voice was beautiful and full of emotion. She leaned back and hit a poster on the wall. It hit the floor. Jade cut off the music at that. "Who's there?" Jade turned around and stared at Tori, "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, ummm… Just getting my jacket," Tori gulped holding up her proof, "I forgot it and crept in. I didn't want to bother you while you were recording."

"I'm not recording. I'm brainstorming for my next play. I think I'm going to do a spinoff of Red Riding Hood." Jade fidgeted with the pen in her hand.

"Oh. Well the sound sounds great. What do you have so far?" Tori walked over noticing all the notes on Jade note pad. "You must be almost done."

"Hardly. I have a loose idea but I still don't like it." Jade grumbled at the note pad as if it was its fault.

Tori looked at the notes reading them over, "I have an idea of a story. Maybe there's a human girl and a wolf and they want to be with each other but can't cuz they're like different races and stuff. So the only time they see each other is when the wolf accompanies the girl to and from her grandmother's cottage in the woods. And the wolf is outside it's den and howls that song you were singing and the girl hears it and they admit their love and live happily ever after?" She smiled wide at Jade proud of her idea.

"That's way too short and way too sappy for my taste." Jade folded her arms across her chest. "But, it is a good base. How about the wolf is a man eater and the girl has a human rival. And the girl doesn't care for the human guy and also doesn't care that the wolf eats people too. Or even if the wolf eats the girl cuz she's that infatuated with the wolf. Then they get together."

"That's just as sappy Jade." Tori pouted.

Jade just glared at Tori, "maybe the wolf should just eat the girl in the end then."

"Nooooo… Jade you should make it a happy ending but just twist it up a little more make it more your style," Tori whined to her.

"Alright then…" Jade thought a moment, "What if there are like villages of humans and tribes of wolves fighting. And to keep the peace, every so often a human is sacrificed to the wolves. But, when the girl was given to the wolves to eat they didn't eat her and instead enslaved her as a pet." Jade grinned darkly, "And the girl learns to love being a pet to this one wolf. The wolf loves her back. But the humans take over and kill almost all the wolves but the girl saves her master. Now, the girl keeps her wolf as a pet but in secret is still a slave to the wolf."

Tori listened and surprisingly liked it. "That's really cool Jade. I like it actually."

Jade blinked at Tori not believing her at first. "You wanna help me write it?"

"Sure!" Tori smiled, "I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks." Jade smiled a little back.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Vega?" Jade tilted her head.

"Could you finish singing that song? You sounded great." Tori pleaded.

"Sure." Jade turned the music back on and looked at the lyrics sheet picking up where she left off. "Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are lookin' good. You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want. Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone. What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have, they should allure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk away with me and be safe…" Jade's voice drifted off with the music.

"That was beautiful Jade," Tori clapped and smiled. "Your singing was so full of emotion."

"Thanks Vega…" Jade looked down, her hair hiding her face as she blushed a little.

"Well see you after school. We'll go practice," Tori smiled getting up and headed out to the asphalt café.

"Oh crap." Jade looked over and on the back of the chair was Tori's jacket. "She forgot it again." She chuckled picking it up and grabbing her things and running after Tori.

Tori walked out into the café and blinked. "Oh no not again." She moaned at herself and turned running back inside.

"Vega!" Jade shouted and as she ran for the door seeing Tori walk out.

They collided but thanks to Jade's quick thinking she turned and caught Tori in her arms. Tori's arms wrapped around the back of Jade's neck. Jade's black hair brushed over Tori's face.

"Got you." Jade held Tori tight.

Beck and Andre looked up from the table at the commotion. "What's going on?"

Cat got up and went over to where people were crowding. Beck and Andre followed after. Cat was smaller so she could slip through the crowd to the center.

"Cat what's going on?"

"It's Jade and Tori," Cat said from a distance.

"What's going on?" Andre asked again.

Cat was silent.

Jade and Tori emerged from the crowd walking out and around everyone to the grub truck Jade bought Tori food. But the crowd was still there. Cat sneaked out behind them. Beck and Andre were still searching the crowd for Jade and Tori.

"Nice job tricking them Cat," Jade smiled down at Cat as she got her own food.

"No problem," Cat giggled, "They were being silly anyway. I'm just happy you two are okay." She smiled up at the two girls expectantly.

"Yeah silly," Jade nodded.

"Thanks Cat," Tori smiled at her getting her food. She knew what Cat was getting at. She saw how Jade was holding Tori earlier and knew that Tori and Jade had a thing for each other. Tori realized that Cat was okay with their relationship.

"Let's go sit down!" Cat tugged both girls over to a table away from their usual one and sat down. "So where were you two?"

"Oh, I left my jacket in the sound studio, Jade was already in there thinking up play ideas." Tori smiled at Cat.

"That's good, you haven't written a new play in a while," Cat smiled wide.

"Yeah," Jade mumbled while eating.

"Oh fun what's the play about?" Cat smiled at Tori expectantly.

"Little Red Riding Hood," Tori smiled eating her sandwich.

"Oh are you using that song right? You said you were gonna make a play out for it a while ago." Cat lost a bit of her pep.

"Yeah," Jade bit into her burrito.

Tori just blinked at Jade and then looked over at Cat wondering what landmine she stumbled over.

"Yeah, we were brainstorming on it." Tori tried to lighten the mood. "Jade came up with this really great idea." Tori tried prompting Jade to talk.

Jade was silent eating. Cat looked between Jade and Tori curiously. Silence permanently fell between them until the bell for class. Tori could detect something was wrong between Cat and Jade, like she tripped over a huge and very well hidden landmine. Cat knew that Jade and Tori were getting closer, but something was blocking them from actually getting together. She was happy that Jade and Tori liked each other but felt a little jealous cuz she could tell that Jade was tripping over herself on the inside for Tori. Jade wanted to avoid both Tori and Cat completely. She didn't want to get on the subject again. She knew she liked Cat platonically, and Cat knew that too. Tori was someone she didn't want to delve into her past with for sure. Knowing Tori's nosey nature that peace and quiet wasn't lasting long and avoiding her was the only option. She knew that was wishful thinking because she was driving Tori home.


	9. Meet the Parents

A/N Rival anyone? Not pants time yep peoples. Kind of but not really. Or is it? =D (Review me if u want this to get sexual)

Tori panted running to her locker. The last bell had just rang and now Tori was racing to her locker to get her books and meet Jade. She didn't want to keep Jade waiting. She quickly unlocked her locker and switched her books around. She slammed her locker shut and ran for the parking lot. Somehow magically Jade was already waiting in her car for Tori. Her hands on the steering wheel clenched. Tori gulped and got in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Jade…" Tori tried to be chipper as usual but was afraid that Jade might still snap at her.

"Let's go." Jade started the car up.

"Kay." Tori buckled herself in and braced herself as Jade sped out of the parkinglot.

Tori's phone started to ring.

"Answer it." Jade barked at her eyes narrowed at the road.

Tori did. "Mom?" she furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked over out the window as she listened to her mom explaining things. "Oh my god. Is he okay?"

At that Jade looked sideways at Tori confused. She slowed down to a stop and listened to Tori's tone turn to worry.

"Okay… okay… But you and Trina are already at the hospital?" she paused listening. "Okay. Why didn't you tell me when you told her?"

Jade looked at Tori totally lost. She mouthed to Tori, "What's going on?"

She just shook her head. Jade sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel waiting angrily.

Finally Tori ended the call and put her phone away.

Jade looked over at Tori about to yell at her about why she was ignoring her, but then stopped. She saw small crystalline tears drip down Tori's face and into her lap. She was crying, and shaking, and Jade felt her heart stop.

"W-W-What happened?" Jade blinked at Tori leaning towards her.

"My dad. He got shot 7 times in a shootout with some punks." Tori sniffled hands on her face.

"Is he dead?" Jade asked voice soft and shocked.

"No… 4 of the bullets hit his vest and one hit the edge of the vest. The other two are in his leg but he's okay." Tori mumbled out.

"I'm so sorry…" Jade wasn't sure what to do.  
>"Both my mom and my sister are at the hospital. So there's no way for me to get in my house." Tori wiped her eyes trying to pull herself together. She was surprised Jade was actually being kind of considerate.<p>

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Jade offered looking around for a place to turn around.

"Ummm" Tori looked over at Jade, "Is it okay if I go over to your house? I don't want to see my dad like that just yet…" Tori just wanted some comfort. She didn't want to see her dad out cold and bloody.

"Sure." Jade nodded and started the car up again and drove them to her house.

Tori had never been there before and was surprised when Jade pulled up to a smallish but very normal looking house. Jade parked in the driveway and got out walking around before Tori even unbuckled her seat belt. Jade opened the car door for Tori. "Come on, Vega." She pulled Tori out of the car. Tori blushed, stumbled to her feet and followed Jade inside.

The inside was also very normal. Tori expected everything black or dark tones and a few scattered bones on the floor along with some coffins. Well, not really, but she didn't expect what appeared to be a pristine little house with very normal decorating. It reminded her of a house out of a magazine. Perfectly arranged pillows, color choices exactly selected, and the furniture was arranged around a flat screen TV. Tori also noticed the house was totally silent. She assumed by the lack of other cars in the drive way that Jade's parents weren't home.

Jade tugged Tori up a stairwell beside the doorway to the kitchen. Tori found herself in the room she had seen before only through Jade's laptop camera from web chatting. The walls were covered in that dark designed wall paper. Tori was surprised to see that Jade's room was actually rather small. A twin bed was shoved up against the side wall. There was just enough room on either side for a person to walk around. The comforter was black. No surprise there. Jade's chair sat in the corner. Tori saw Jade's laptop leaning on the side of it.

"I'll be right back." Jade darted out and Tori heard Jade's footsteps as she went downstairs.

It wasn't long before Jade returned with two mugs of hot cocoa on a tray with some chocolate chip cookies. "Here," She set the tray on the end table beside her chair and handed Tori a mug. Jade didn't know much about comforting others, but she did figure Tori might need something to distract her, like food.

"Thanks Jade." Tori smiled and took the mug sipping the brown liquid. Tori was about to sit on the bed when Jade directed her into her chair. Tori sat down as told, "Thanks." She got comfortable leaning back.

"No trouble." Jade pulled a blanket out of her closet and tucked Tori in. Then Jade sat on the floor by the end table and sipped her mug of hot cocoa.

"Don't sit on the floor." Tori tugged at Jade's sleeve. "Just share with me."

"Kay…" Jade got up and the two girls tried to share it, "This isn't going to work…" Jade got Tori up then sat down pulling Tori into her lap. "Better."

"I'm not crushing you?" Tori asked looking over her shoulder at Jade.

"Nope, Vega," Jade teased, "You're light as a feather." Jade smiled.

Tori blushed and nibbled on a cookie. Jade yawned and lean back into the chair her eyes lulled shut. Tori felt Jade's head resting against her shoulder.

"Jade?" She looked at Jade's sleeping face.

"Mmmm…" Jade was deeply asleep.

Tori noticed Jade was totally out. She pulled Jade's arms around her and started playing with her hands. They were cool in Tori's. She looked closely at the black nail polish on them when she heard a door slam and two people arguing. Tori started to panic, "That must be Jade's parents…"

Tori got out of Jade's lap and struggled to pick Jade up and move her the three feet into her bed. Tori heard the yelling getting closer along with footsteps. She dove under the sheets of the bed pressing herself up against Jade. She didn't know if she was supposed to be there or not. She pulled the covers up around Jade and laid low. She realized her face was pressed right into Jade's chest just as the door creaked open and the shouting ceased. Tori could here Jade's parents whisper to each other.

Tori took a deep breath waiting to hear Jade's parents leave. She could barely breathe with Jade's breasts in her face. Finally she heard the door click shut behind them as they left and Tori poked her head out of under the covers taking a deep breath.

"What were you doing down there, Vega?" Jade was very awake and looking at Tori.

Tori felt her whole face turn bright red. "I umm… your parents came home and then like you were asleep in the chair and I was worried…they might… you know… not know I was here or get mad at you… so I hid and I-" Tori rambled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I and they…"

"Oh." Jade looked over at the door, "Sorry about my parents… I'll take you home now if you want…" Jade sat up. Her face leaned closer to Tori's.

"Oh. Do you have to… I actually really don't want to go home right now… Could I stay here? I don't want to go home to an empty house… and miss my dad… I'm glad he's okay but still it'll bother me." Tori looked down sadly, "And my mom wouldn't really mind that I'm staying at a friend's house either."

"Okay," Jade nodded looking into Tori's chocolate eyes. She got up and rummaged in her drawers for extra pajamas. She pulled out some black cotton pants and a black oversized tee. She gave them to Tori, "Here."

Tori smiled, "Thanks Jade." She took the clothes and got up. Tori went to the bathroom to go change.

"You're so beautiful, how can a creature like you be all alone in this pond," Tori spoke in her man voice while reading off the script, "Surely you mermaids have brothers, your father, someone around here to care for you?"

"No, I'm afraid… we're all alone here… on our own…" Jade sighed reading her lines. She sat on her knees on the bed, "We take care of each other. I am the oldest so I take care of all my little sisters."

"You poor thing," Tori ran her hand over Jade's, "You shouldn't have to be responsible for all of them on your own…"

"And my sisters have been getting ill… some even died… Our numbers are dwindling… and as I get older I have less and less of a chance to replenish our family," Jade was acting within her acting. Her character, Lucinda, was trying to get Damien, Tori's character, to go for her, to fall in love and be helpless.

Tori looked over at Jade, making her voice compassionate, "I could help if you want. I can help you take care of your family and make new younglings. That is… if you'd like to have an old sea man as your husband." Her voice was deep, rough, and full of emotion.

"Really? You would?" Jade said excitedly, "Oh thank you."

"What are you doing in here!" Jade's father had shoved open the door then saw Jade and Tori sitting in pajamas with scripts on Jade's bed. Tori's hand was wrapped around Jade's. At the sight of Jade's father her hand jumped out of Jade's and she moved back defensively.

"We're practicing for a play!" Jade shouted loudly back at her father. She was wazzed off because her father had barged into her room. But, unconsciously her rage was far greater due to a secret annoyance that her father had scared Tori.

"Who's this?" Jade's dad's voice dropped in volume, "Why is she here?"

"This is Tori and she's staying over." Jade shouted at him still.

"It's fine Mr. West I'll go." Tori blushed and looked down

Mr. West looked between the two girls. He scratched his head. He was kind of happy that Jade actually had a friend. He rarely saw Cat in his home anymore and never saw Beck around Jade anymore. "It's fine. You're welcome to stay." He walked out closing the door behind him planning on arguing a little less and a little quieter.

"I guess your acting is improving, Vega," Jade looked over at Tori and chuckled, "You fooled my dad into thinking you were a guy in my room."

Tori blushed, "I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's alright. Now that my dad knows you're here he might scream less," Jade smiled a little. Tori's eyes light up seeing it.

"Ummm… wanna continue?" Tori looked over at Jade as she laid down on the bed on her stomach looking up at Jade.

"Sure, my little human," Jade's voice got deep and seductive as she rolled onto her stomach as well facing Tori picking up her script.


	10. Sleepover Surprise!

A/N Woooo double digits! *dance party* jk. Ty for the reviews.

I see most votes r for all out sex but there r some that r against it. So I'll try to make u both happy. =3

(I was watching stage fighting as I wrote this).

Should I quit 3rd person and just do POV swaps or keep it up, opinions?

PEOPLEZ! Most importantly! OC RIVAL OR NO! Literally I'll be writing the next chap as you read it tonight (being easter) and tmw (being well tmw) So let me knowz so i knowz where this is going... If I get enough Yes's or No's fast enough I'll update by midnight. so review review review (or pm me if ur shy or want to double the votes) ((the votes have been doubled)) (((if u get that reference)))

***Start***

"Vega!" Jade whined, "Stop, just stop."

"What now Jade?" Tori tossed her script to the floor. "I've done everything you asked. What now?"

"You need to think with your dick more." Jade folded her arms across her chest. Her brows furrowed as she looked over at Tori frustrated with her.

"Pardon?" Tori gulped looking at Jade lost. She felt a blush creep up her face.

"Be more of an infatuated guy," Jade emphasized.

"Oh so what I'm supposed to sit here and drool over you. Is that what you want?" Tori scoffed.

"Actually that sounds perfect." Jade grinned.

"I was joking!" Tori whined.

"Ughhh… well at least try it." Jade groaned.

"You just want me to act infatuated with you so you can get your jollies," Tori folded her arms across her chest.

"Jollies really?" Jade sighed and blown a raspberry at Tori. She picked up her script and started off at the beginning of the scene, "Damien, you're so sweet. You're the nicest human I've ever met." Jade reached out and stroked Tori's face.

Tori thought hard about what Jade told her to act like. So, Tori leaned into Jade's hand and tried to be as infatuated with Jade as possible. Tori figured that the way she was acting was equivalent to a man who had just spent a week in the desert and found an oasis. "Thank you, Lucinda, but you deserve such kindness."

Jade almost started blushing at the way Tori was gawking over her. It was like Tori was starved for Jade. Jade licked her lips and leaned towards Tori. She wanted to keep control. "Your still so kind to treat me like this…" her voice was low and husky making Tori's stomach fill with butterflies.

Tori was surprised how easy it was to basically drool over Jade. She already liked Jade and now she could express it in her acting. Tori even found herself oogling Jade. Her eyes gravitated between Jade's face and her chest sometimes even lower. "Not at all. It's a pleasure…" Tori bit her lip.

Jade loved this attention, and the look on Tori's face made her happy. This surprised Jade. She actually wanted Tori to do this for real. That's when an idea popped into Jade's head. "You're a handsome human too…" Jade stroked Tori, she pouted her lips a little leaning into Tori's personal space.

Tori leaned into Jade's hand enjoying it so much. "You a beautiful woman…" Tori was improving now. She reached out and toyed with a lock of Jade's hair. "I bet you make all the other mermaids jealous…" Tori was thinking like a man. A man that wanted Jade in bed. She knew Jade liked her ego stroked. "I bet they all wish they were as lucky as you…" Tori leaned and whispered into Jade's ear. "To be that beautiful, that perfect, desirable…" Tori's lips brushed Jade's ear.

"Mmmm… captain…" Jade almost purred back into Tori's ear, "You know how to make a girl feel good…" Jade blushed and leaned into Tori. Tori smiled to herself. It was working.

The two girls looked at each other their faces an inch apart. Soon there was no space between them as they kissed. Jade's lips molded over Tori's. Tori felt like she was in heaven. Jade's lips were so soft and Tori could taste Jade's berry lip gloss. Jade took control holding the back of Tori's neck making her deepen the kiss. Tori moaned into it weakly, her eyes fluttered. She looked dazed into Jade's hooded green eyes.

Their lips parted with a pop. But Jade kept pulling Tori closer. She gripped Tori's neck gruffly and Jade started nipping her neck. Tori gasped and closed her eyes feeling Jade's teeth on her. Tori had heard through Andre that sometimes when he and Beck hung out on the weekends he'd wear a scarf and long sleeve shirts on a pretty nice day, one day he asked why and Beck mentioned that Jade was a biter, clawer, and rough all over. Tori whimpered when Jade began sucking on her pulse point.

Jade's nails dug into the back of Tori's neck. Jade's lips left Tori's neck, "Not a sound." She growled out low. Tori nodded and bit her lip as Jade went for a full on bite on Tori's neck. Tori tried not to gasp or cry out. She found her own hands sliding behind Jade's head and gripping Jade's black mane of hair.

Jade felt Tori's hands grabbing her hair and let up. She looked at Tori hungrily. Tori looked back at Jade shyly. Tori still held onto Jade by her hair while Jade still gripped Tori's neck. Jade tugged Tori down onto her back and crawled on top of her. Tori felt Jade's weight pressing down on her. She felt totally helpless but safe. She knew Jade's violent nature but knew Jade wouldn't really hurt her.

Jade leaned onto Tori then started sucking on the other side of Tori's neck. Tori tried not to moan. Her arms lay by her sides, pinned by Jade's legs as Jade straddled her. Tori started to pant as Jade started giving her little kisses all alone her collar bone. Tori struggled to grind her hips up into Jade. This got Jade's attention. She froze and narrowed her eyes at Tori. Tori gulped.

Jade slipped her knee between Tori's legs and started grinding it up into her. Tori's eyes widened. Her soft thin black cotton pants let the movement slip through easily. She could feel a moan get stuck in her throat. She tried to keep it down but as Jade kept grinding it made the moan rise higher. Jade was testing Tori. As Tori clawed into the sheets unable to reach up and cover her mouth herself, she kept trying to be silent.

Tori looked up at Jade. Her green eyes were wild with the pent up frustration she was now exerting as she animalisticly ground her hips into Tori's. Tori sheepishly leaned up and kissed ade softly and sweetly. Jade blinked at Tori's slowness, and softness. Jade's mind had been racing but with Tori's soft sweet lips moving slowly on hers time seemed to stop.

She licked her tongue at Tori's and time slowly kicked back in. Jade had lost her edge and Tori flipped Jade onto her back.

Jade was surprised. She looked up at Tori confused. Then Jade noticed Tori was suddenly frozen. Jade could see a familiar look of stage fright in Tori's eyes.

"Just do it," Jade told Tori nodding up to her encouragingly.

Tori reached over and groped Jade's breasts. Tori was blushing bright red, but they were so soft through Jade's pajama top. Tori could feel Jade's nipples harden. It made her turn redder. Jade was laying back enjoying the feeling of Tori's hands on her.

Both girls froze in place as they heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Both girls jumped apart. Tori hopped off Jade and Jade scrambled back and sat up right. The sound of footsteps fade and Tori relaxed, but not for long.

"Come on," Jade got up and grabbed Tori dragging her along before she even realized what was going on. Jade dragged Tori downstairs and finally Jade said to her, "I'll make us some dinner."

Tori nodded silently looking around Jade's kitchen. Tori noticed there were already a pair of dirt dishes in the sink. Tori figured Jade's parents must have already ate. Jade sat Tori at the kitchen table and started to cook.

Tori yawned a little and rested her head on her arms on the table watching Jade move about the kitchen with precision. Tori thought she dozed off at one point because almost instantly Jade had a hot plates of food on the table. Tori dug in to what looked like pasta and meat balls.

Tori's tongue rolled over the meat several times because she couldn't believe what she was tasting. Jade noticed that Tori hadn't swallowed.

"Is something wrong with it?" Jade asked. Her plate was already half empty.

Tori finally swallowed. "This is amazing Jade! What's in this? Garlic? Cheese? What else?"

Jade chuckled, "Family recipe," She continued eating, "Glad you like it I made extra if you want." She pointed over to it.

"Yum!" Tori cheered and dug in.

"Ohhhhhh…" Tori moaned and collapsed onto Jade's bed.

"You shouldn't have had so much if you knew it was only going to get you later," Jade teased and flicked out the lights. After eating all the leftovers Tori insisted on cleaning the plates. Then both girls washed up for bed in Jade's bathroom. Tori had stood on the small black area rug while she scrubbed her teeth with an extra toothbrush Jade gave her. It felt so soft between her toes. She was watched as Jade washed the makeup off her face in the sink.

"It was so good though." Tori pouted though Jade couldn't see it. Tori rolled onto her side and got cozy.

"Glad you liked it." Jade slipped into the bed on her side and pulled the covers around her.

"Jade?" Tori rolled over and looked at her.

"What?" One of Jade's green eyes looked at Tori.

"Why do you want me here? Really," Tori asked curiously

"Cuz. You keep my parents from fighting…" Jade told the half truth. She did want Tori here because Tori kept her parents from all out fighting all night like they usually do. But she did also like being with Tori. It was surprisingly less annoying then she'd thought it would have been.

"Oh," Tori nodded, "I hope you sleep well and make up all the sleep you missed." Tori smiled sweetly to Jade.

"Thanks…" Jade looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm really happy I stayed over. You were a great hostess, Jade." Tori praised her.

Jade was amazed. She rarely got a complement before, especially without death glaring someone down. "What?"

"You were an amazing hostess, I had a great time." Tori smiled wider at Jade.

Jade wasn't sure what to do with herself now. Tori had complemented her outright. She wasn't sure how to react? Should she complement Tori back? Jade had planned originally just to mess around with Tori. Now there was something more that was getting harder and harder to deny. But Jade knew better. She could never admit it to Tori. Tori'd only use it against her… Plus Jade couldn't believe Tori could truly love her.

"Good night," Tori rolled over facing away from Jade.

"Night…" Jade mumbled. Things were definitely awkward between them now, Jade realized. Even though her parents weren't shouting, Jade doubted she'd be able to sleep with Tori right beside her.

After a silent hour or so of mentally chastising herself Jade felt something rubbing up against her side. She looked down to find a shivering Tori sleepily cuddling into her. Jade blushed and realized Tori was deeply asleep. Jade tried to pry Tori off but somehow Tori clung to her with amazing strength. Finally, Jade surrendered and Tori latched onto her. Jade looked down at Tori and thought she looked kinda cute. She tilted her head to one side. She reminded her of Cat.

Jade felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She shouldn't have brought up her ideas for a new Red Riding Hood spin off again. Originally Jade had made it for Cat and herself to play in. Now Jade's ideas were morphing and her original idea of innocent little Red Riding Hood was changing into Tori. Jade gulped, all the more reason Jade realized she did like Tori.

Jade felt Tori nuzzle into her breast. Jade chuckled inside her head. Such a boob girl. Then a light bulb went off in Jade's head. She reached over to nightstand grabbing her pearphone and jotted the idea down in a note to herself.

What if the Big Bad Wolf was actually a seductress? A player? Jade wondered as she typed out her idea. Sees little Red walking along and tries to get with her but Red's innocent and doesn't get it. Wolfie leads Red down the long route to her Grammy's house and beats her there to set a trap to catch her. Jade licked her lips at the idea. Then once Red is Wolfie's she'd treat Red like a little wolf pup. Licking her, nuzzling her and spooning her.

Jade paused and looked down at Tori. She wondered if Tori would actually go for something like that. Jade bit her lip. Her idea was less like a play and more like sex role-play. Jade blushed as she hatched a brilliant plan where she gives Tori a practice script because Jade has writers block and needs help tricking her into acting it out with Jade. Jade thought, hopefully on a day where Jade's parents were sure not to be around to interrupt.

Jade looked down at Tori. Tori had rolled off Jade and snuggled in on her side. Jade smiled crookedly and snuggled into the back of Tori. Maybe, just maybe, Jade thought, this could work out.

***FIN***

A/F/N VOTE NOW! Yay for OC or Nay for no OC (add who u think the rival should be for, T or J or both?)


	11. Locker Neighbor

A/N Okay OC it is! And obviously in the end Jade and Tori get together so don't yall worry too much. I decided to play with the POV thing cuz I find it easier to express their thoughts. Let me know what you think.

Tori POV

I was happy that I've always had a spare set of clothes in my locker. So when Jade drove us to school early, and fairly awkwardly, I planned on darting to my locker grabbing my clothes and then changing in the girl's bathroom. But never does anything go to plan.

In my haste, I darting from Jade's car and into school I was wearing my dirt clothes from yesterday. I pushed open the doors and ran for my locker. Suddenly, I ran into something and nearly fell flat on my face.

Nearly.

Someone with strong arms grabbed my waist and I fell back and right into their's lap.

"Whoa there. Are you alright miss? You nearly knocked the wind out of yourself and me," I looked up into soft green emerald eyes set into an pale olive skinned face that was angular but soft at the same time. One of those emeralds was almost covered by a thick triangle bang of natural jet black hair which had emerald green and electric blue stripes in it. I looked over the person that held me. He wore a dark grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white under shirt, and blue jeans. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small green circular crystal charm on it. Around his left hand's ring finger was a silver ring with a similar green crystal in it. It was his left arm that was secured around my waist. He smiled wide at me showing off some rather sharp looking canines. His black hair was tied back in a long pony tail. As I looked at his striped black hair more closely I noticed something furry coming from the back of his pants.

"What's that?" I said and after I did I realized I sounded like a scared moron. I watched it start to move back and forth and he chuckled at me.

"My tail," At that the furry thing laid in my hands. I jumped out of his lap looking at his ass rather wide eyed. "It's not real. Don't worry. Maybe this will help. I'm Carter Wolf."

I looked at him still dumbfounded.

"You know… HA legacy? Cybernetic prodigy? It doesn't matter anyway." He sighed, "I'm not one for titles. Anyway, it's one of my projects to create robotic stuff like this. It actually wags on command. I'm trying to get all the kinks out still," He wagged it behind him. "I'm sorry I startled you." He reached over and started moving things around in the locker in front of him. Which was the locker below mine… come to think of it. I never met my locker neighbor before… Well the person who owned the locker below mine that is.

"I'm-" I started but he finished.

"Miss Tori Vega. Yes I know. I've heard you sing twice and seen you act a few times. Given I have a busy schedule so I don't usually have the time to indulge in the arts as much as I wish." He pulled out what looked like fabric swatches except instead of fabric it was fur. The way he spoke reminded me of Jade.

"Do you always make tail things?" I asked internally kicking myself why was I so dumb struck with this guy. He was just a guy. A pretty hot looking, mysterious guy who had his locker under mine. What am I? Bi?

"Naw, but it's usually something to do with special effects." He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my knees wobble a little. This reminded me of the time I first saw Jade and started feeling for her a little except my feelings for Carter hit me like a wave. "Ya know, you with your high cheek bones and sleek body frame would be good to handling more of my light weight gear." He was trying to flirt with me.

"I'd love to see what you do some time." I smiled twirling my fingers in my hair. Well I never did say I was exclusive to Jade, now did I? Carter may be a nerd but he was a hot one.

"Great." He finished packing his saddle bag and got up. He was a whole head and a half taller than me. I blinked up at him a moment dazed. "I'll see you around Tori," He smiled down at me.

"Bye," I waved as he headed up the steps. How come I had never seen him before. Not even once. I wondered why and how I could miss someone that big.

"Eww Vega weren't you going to change?" Jade walked over to me. She had said she was going to drop me off and get coffee. Said coffee was now clasped in one hand while the other was playing with her pearphone eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah," I nodded opening my locker, "Umm Jade?"

"What?" She barked at me, I cringed a little. Jade and Carter may have similar eye color and hair color but that's where it ended with similarities. Carter was nice, sweet, and kind. Jade was abrupt, mean, and harsh. Well that's not true, I bit my lip, Jade could be nice. She showed that yesterday.

"You know a Carter Wolf?" I grabbed my spare clothes and closed my locker.

"Sure. Like the Wolf family are huge donors to HA. And own like a gillion record and publishing companies." Jade took a sip of her coffee without missing a beat as she went on, "And Carter goes to school here now. From what I hear he's freaking amazing with whatever anyone gives him. Not big on singing and music as much but he's a killer for special effects, filming, anything with math or science in it, and epic with computers."

Tori was surprised. She never heard Jade talk so nicely about anyone before, "You make him sound perfect."

"Too perfect if you ask me," she cocked her eyebrow and I remembered her old saying about anyone being that perfect has to be hiding something… But he seemed so nice. Then again so did Ryder… I'll have to do some digging before I get to friendly with Carter again. "Plus the whole Wolf family has a tendency to be a little wacko. Or at least that's what I heard. That after a while they start going loony and the other semi-sane members of the family put them in a special padded cell that doesn't take a dent out of their thick fat wallets." She sipped her coffee again.

"Jade don't you think that's a little harsh?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm just telling you the rumors." She shrugged, "Plus the guy's like a shadow, unless you have a class with him you bound never to see him. He doesn't like crowds of people from what I hear." Jade looked at me closely, "Why are you mentioning him?"

"Oh well I just found out we're locker neighbors. He's the locker below mine." I smiled heading for the bathroom. "I guess no one sees him cuz he come to school this early."

"I guess." Jade shrugged and turned heading to her locker.

I got changed and walked out of the bathroom and shoved my dirty clothes in my locker and grabbed my books. Jade was by my side silently picking at the lid of her coffee cup.

"What is it?" I blinked at her. She never usually stood by me like this.

"I don't like that Carter guy." She said then walked off down the hall.

"Okay?" I turned and called after her then headed to class. What was she jealous or something? Jealous of what? I just mentioned the guy. Though… it is kinda cute that she thinks there's something between me and Carter. "Ow."

"We really need to stop meeting like this." A familiar voice chuckled down at me as I had in deep thought walked right into Carter.

"Omg I'm so sorry," I blushed and backed up. "I really need to watch where I'm going more."

"That's alright. If it means I'll be seeing more of you I don't accidentally run me over," He laughed smiling down at me.

I blushed bright red. "Well I wouldn't go that far…"

He laughed again in his hand was a paper coffee cup like Jades.

"You like Jetbrew?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Naw just tea," He sipped it, "Coffee isn't really my cup of tea, if you follow."

"Ah," I nodded, "What's that?" I pointed to the small black book under his arm.

"My note book. Literally. It's a book of all my ideas so I don't forget them," He nodded, "Like if I think of something brilliant for a school project."

"Oh that's cool can I see?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Sorry I don't share it, sorry," He shook his head.

"Its private. I get it." I smiled sweetly up at him

"Thanks," He looked awkwardly away over his shoulder. He toyed with his bangs a little.

"Late for something?" I asked looking too.

"Naw just checking my tail," He looked back at it as it wagged a lot now, "I wish it wouldn't do that…"

"Do what? Wag a lot?" I peered at it seeing it was almost wagging like an excited puppy.

"Show my feelings…" I looked up seeing a blush creep over his face.

"A mood tail? That's pretty cool," I tried to play it off, I was starting to feel a blush on my face too. He was complementing me.

"Yeah…" He nodded looking down and his tail drooped a bit making me smiled.

"What is the tail for anyway?" I tried to pep him back up. I wasn't sure why I cared so much all of a sudden. I suppose next to Andre he's one of the few relatively sane and nice people I know from HA. As sane as a guy who makes mechanical tails can get I suppose…

"For the school's production of Beauty and the Beast. I'm making the Beast costume. Tail, claws, fangs, and all," Carter's tail wagged again making me smile. "I can make the basics but until I know who's playing the beast role for sure and who's their understudy I can't finish. I need body measurements first."

"That's pretty cool," I smiled at him. We had been talking a while now. There were people walking around us in the halls. People were gathering their books and chatting. Carter seemed fine. I wondered what was up with that whole scared of crowds rumor.

"Shall I walk you to class?" He smiled down at me his green eyes glinting.

"Sure." I stepped up beside him and we headed to my class, occasionally looking at his wagging tail and smiling to myself.

Jade POV

That furry crush stealer stole my Tori! …well she wasn't exactly mine… And I'll deny it to anyone I have a crush on her… but still we were… kinda… I got nothing. I growled. I hated that. When I felt something and had no tangible reason for it. I like liked Tori but do I have Tori? No. Carter does. Wrapped around his finger at that!

I felt hot liquid dripping down my hand as I had unconsciously crushed my coffee cup in my hand. I didn't care. After witnessing that little scene I have declared war on Carter, for Tori.

They didn't call Carter 'Gentlewolf' for nothing. I especially didn't want to tell Tori that. He was a player, but he played a different version of the game. He played to get the girl but in the right way, the swooning, romantic, and gentleman manner. And that's exactly the kind of prince charming act I know Tori will fall for. And from what I hear he is really that nice, that kind, and patient. All the girls who've dated him and then broke up on his terms say that they now won't settle for anything less than the way he treated them.

I followed them, lagging behind, watching as they talked. He laughed, she laughed, I growled again. He's not getting my Tori.

"Vega," I bit out hoping to get the tiniest bit of her attention.

It didn't work. She kept walking with him, smiling wide up at him.

"Vega," I said a bit more urgently.

Nothing. He was still looking deeply into her eyes.

"TORI!" I snapped.

The whole hallway went quiet.

"Yes Jade?" Tori walked up to me holding her books to her chest, innocent and kind as always. It was clear in her eyes she was surprised to see me, even more surprised I called her by her first name.

"Ummm…" In my rage I forgot to think of a plan… An excuse… Anything… Anything at all would be good right about now… I looked at Tori then noticed Carter waiting as well.

"Well Jade?" Tori blinked at me.

Carter fluffed his bangs looking at me. Puzzled. He looked puzzled at me. Why was I puzzling to him. I think he was even trying to look closer at me.

"We need to talk," I grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her into the closest girl's bathroom. My skin crawled, I didn't like the way he was looking at me at all. What the hell was with him.

"Bye Carter see you at lunch!" Tori called back to him.

"Bye Tori!" Carter called back, "See you."

I walked into the bathroom Tori in tow and looked at her. Waiting.

"Well Jade you wanted to talk?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Oh right… think West think. I tried to think of something. Now there were two focused emerald eyes stuck in my head. Peering at me curiously. I shuddered again. Tori looked at me funny.

"Jade? Is something wrong?" Tori looked at me consirned.

"Yeah," I felt myself saying, "Carter just gave me the weirdest look…" I shuddered again. Why was I so unnerved and why was I telling Tori this!

"Oh? That's strange how did he look at you?" Tori's voice had sadness and pity in it along with some caring and what I believe was a hint of jealousy.

"Like I was a piece of meat," I wiped the hair from my face.

"What?" Tori looked at me confused as always.

"He was examining me like I was a specimen in a science lab, Tori." I internally kicked myself. I let the 'T' slip again. But, I was really worried. Why was I worried? No one scares me. Certainly not some nerd guy who gave me a look. But it worked. I was off my edge.

"I'm sorry." Tori walked over and rubbed my arm a little. She looked down sadly, "I'm not sure what to make of him yet. He seems so nice but what you said before about being too perfect was true about Ryder and now I don't know if I can trust him."

I blinked at her. She was taking my opinion to heart. Usually when I say something no one cares or pretends to so I don't punch them in. But Tori was taking it to heart.

"He's kind and sweet and everything I've even wanted in a person I would date, but it keeps nagging at me that he won't be true in the end…" She rambled on. Like she usually does and then I felt a little bad. I was holding her back from her dream guy.

"T-Vega," I caught myself before I said it again, "You should date him if you want. Don't let my pretenses judge your life." I looked into the mirror and pretended to be fixing my hair.

Tori was silent for a while then she said, "Thank you Jade." I was squeezed into tight hug and felt a warm peck on my cheek and at that she was gone.

I blushed and it felt tingly on my skin where she'd kissed. I was happy that I put on an extra layer of makeup this morning otherwise I think I would have been blushing bright red. It took me a few minutes to calm myself back down before I walked out of the bathroom and headed to class. Tori Vega kissed me, well my cheek, but kissed me. I noticed people staring at me and realized I was grinning like a moron.

I snapped myself out of it. Alright West, get your head on straight, we got stuff to do. Like figuring out all you can about Carter Wolf.


	12. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

A/N Alright! Now that all the little hints r in place it's game on. If you've never watched House of Anubis, seriously what's wrong with you go watch it now. Cuz in the last chappy and this chappy are full of hints to future chaps. (lol you all opening the last chap in a second tab) but it's true. So if you want a special insight into the next few chapters read between the lines some more. =3 If not just keep reading, its ur choice. Oh and some of you may hate me for what's about to happen (since ya'll are insisting on seeing Carter no longer being a threat but I still have plans for him….hehehehehehehehe). Sorry the upload took so long, (no one would give me peace to type and now today and tmw i'm driving home so don't be too excited for an update unless a miracle happens) I made you an extra long one. Enjoy!

Jade POV

After intimidating a few classmates in my morning classes and bribing Sinjin to do some more digging for me. I had gathered some information on Mr. Wolf. But still most of it was rumor.

Of the few facts was that every past girlfriend of Carter's in HA gave him a glowing recommendation. And when asked said that Carter broke up with them in person, kindly and sweetly. Saying that he felt there was someone more of a match out there for them and he was holding them back. They also said they were still good friends with him.

On top of that all of these girls met guys that they really were better matched with and were still dating these guys now. Like by dating Carter, the next date they had was their soul mate or something. I don't know. I think they were all full of it, but I kept it noted. I check his slap page for any other clues. He'd changed his relationship status with ever girl he dated, so I was able to see he dated girls for all different ranges of time. Some only lasting a week others nearly a year. But all still appeared to be friends with him.

Weird.

The rumor mill was the icing on the weird cake. Some said he was a true gentleman. Other said he was some kind of brainwashing womanizing alien. Given that came from the weirder pool of students Sinjin interviewed I put it off. A few girls I asked said they wanted to date him, but none of them would ask him out. I asked them why and they said because girls don't ask Carter out, Carter asks girls out. That was a little sexist. Just a little.

I texted Cat the news of my new rival but she hadn't responded yet. I shrugged, she probably read it then saw something cute and forgot to respond again.

I was at my locker now, lunch had just begun. I looked over my shoulder seeing Carter crouched at his locker, Tori right behind him reaching over him into her locker. They were both laughing and smiling at something. I growled. I didn't like him one bit, and especially near Tori.

When ever we passed in the halls he'd give me the strangest looks. He'd never spoken to me, not directly at least. I wanted to know why the hell he had the balls to look at me like a creep. I snapped out of my internal rant as Tori walked by me, Carter right beside her.

"See you at lunch, Jade," Tori waved to me as they passed and walked out to the Asphalt Café.

I said nothing. Carter didn't look at me at all, he only looked at Tori. I growled again slamming my locker shut.

"Jade?"

"WHAT!" I shouted angrily looking over my shoulder at a rather terrified looking Trina.

"Ummm… you got a sec…" Trina backed away slowly, "Tori-"

"What about her?" I took my voice down a bit not to scare her off. I stared deeply at her. Though my voice was calm, rage seeped through me and Trina could tell I only had so much patience at that moment.

"Uhhh… well, Sinjin asked me to ask you for his money since he has some lighting practice or whatever during lunch, cuz he owes me money," Trina spoke softly voice dropping off as she explained.

"Here's his $5" I yanked it out of my pocket and gave it to her. "I don't have time for this." I stopped mid stride and looked at her, "How's your dad doing?"

She paused looking at me, probably checking that I was really Jade West, "Ummm he's getting better, slowly. My mom said Tori slept over at your house."

"Yeah," I nodded, "We were working on our lines for Sikowitz's play. Trying to get her mind off it."

Trina looked at me with some kind of weird understanding, "Yeah, Tori doesn't like to see anyone hurt, especially dad, since cuz of his job. And he's been sleeping cuz of his pain meds so there wasn't much for her to see anyway…"

"Okay…" I backed up slowly and headed for the door. This was getting awkward. I'm not use to being so caring. I shoved through the double doors and outside. My eyes narrowed as I searched for them.

It wasn't hard to find a table with a guy with a black ponytail and a short red head bouncing up and down.

"Hey." I walked over, the table was nearly filled. I glared around and everyone scooched to one side making space for me between Andre and Tori.

Andre and Beck looked monumentally confused at Carter while he ate sitting between Tori and Cat. I could only imagine what was going through their heads. Tori looked weird though. She was biting her lip in a kind of sad way. I wondered why. Did Carter do it? I felt my hand clench on the side of the table as I reigned myself in from reaching around Tori and shaking him down.

"So you like fluffy stuff right?" Cat was being Cat and asking Carter questions.

"Yeah," he smiled down at her kind of sweetly. Hmmm maybe he'll fall in love with Cat and leave Tori alone. I hoped.

"That's cool, I like fluffy stuff too." She giggled excitedly, "My favorite fluffy thing is Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel. He's sooooo tiny and cute."

Ugh here we go again with the ponies. I rolled my eyes by Tori seemed interested looking over at Carter and Cat. So, I looked over too.

"Yeah Angel's my favorite bunny. He's so serious when he answers the door for Fluttershy." He watches My Little Pony? I laughed so hard. Well there goes any respect I had for him and probably any Tori had for him.

I was catching my breath and everyone was staring at me. I blinked regaining my composure. "What?"

"It's not nice to make fun of people Jade," Tori folded her arms leering at me as best as she could, which made it hard to tell that she was leering, since she's too nice to leer. "Carter's not any less of a guy cuz he watches ponies. I think it's cool that a guy could like both and not worry about what others think."

"Thanks," Carter was blushing.

"Hey Carter," Cat tugged on his arm, "I think Jade's like Princess Luna don't you think so too?"

Carter blinked and looked over at me, "I suppose so, it'd be a better fit then any of the other ponies that come to mind." He turned to Cat, "Who do I remind you of as a pony?"

"Hmmm that's tough…" She bit her lip thinking, "Well Tori's totally Twilight Sparkle, I'm Pinkie Pie, and Andre's like soooo Apple Jack sometimes." Andre looked away at that. "Maybe your Big Mac? No that's not right… I'll think about it."

"Okay no rush," He pet her head softly. She giggled up at him. Even my best friend was hanging out with this jerk.

"Well are you girls almost ready for the full run through of the play coming up soon?" Beck gladly tried to change the topic.

"Mhm. Jade and I have been practicing a lot…" Tori said nodding, a hint of a blush on her face.

I felt proud, I made that blush. She still remembered what we did. I wish we could do it again.

"What play are you in?" Carter asked curiously.

"Sikowitz is doing this pirate mermaid one." Cat nodded up to him, "I'm making the costumes."

"Well if you need a hand with anything abstract like the tail maintenance and design and all that I'd be glad to help."Carter offered smiling down at her.

"Cool! Cuz the scales on the tail the school has is the wrong shade of blue! Can you fix that?" Cat asked eyes wide with wonder and hope. I chuckled. She was so good at giving people the puppy dog look.

"No problem, I'll take it after school and get to work," he nodded smiling.

"Great!" Cat exclaimed and hugged him. Carter was blushing looking down at her.

That sly little… I owe Cat another ice cream run. She's trying to win over Carter to get him away from Tori for me. I'll have to remind myself to get her a decent birthday present and some candy.

Tori was watching them, her head turned so I couldn't see her reaction.

"Hey Carter?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He looked over at Tori blinking as Cat's hug put him in a vice grip. "Whoa, you have strong arms for a tiny thing." He pet her head.

She giggled, "Yup. I exercise my hug muscles a lot." She finally let go of him and Carter and Tori faced each other.

"Jade's writing a new play, like a new take on Red Riding Hood," where was she going with this… "I was wondering if you could make the props for her cuz your work is amazing."

"No problem, I'll get the were-wolf special out." He smiled at me. "I suppose you'll be the wolf, so I'll assume you want black ears and tail to match your hair?"

"Uhhh yeah," I blinked up at him, "Thanks…"

"No trouble at all," he smiled wide at me. I felt a blush creeping up on my face. What was going on with me? Am I actually considering, no. No. West get a hold of yourself. You have Tori, or almost do. This whole prop thing will only make it easier. He's just a stupid womanizing guy.

Lunch continued as usual, we talked and I got to know a little bit more about Carter. He was a workaholic. All this stuff we were giving him to do was practically giving this guy a boner. Also he was actually genuinely this nice. But I still wasn't totally convinced there wasn't something up with him. Also he's probably just as talented as Cat with costumes and makeup except leaning more towards the mythological and fantasy kinds.

He even pulled out some of his work for us to look at. I couldn't make much of it besides the fact that it was all wires and tiny gears and stuff. It reminded me of a clock crossed with a Transformer.

Carter left early cuz something something, making something. Blah. I wasn't really paying any attention. Andre was doing a garbage can run and we all shoved out empty containers towards him. It was too much for him to grab alone so Tori helped.

Beck, Cat, and I looked between each other for a moment. I looked at Cat and mouthed to her, "I know what you did."

She smiled wide at me and nodded happily mouthing, "For you, not that I mind cuz he's kinda cute."

Tori and Andre came back and we all packed up to head inside to class.

"So Vega, ummm when did Carter say he was giving us the props? Cuz I'm kinda stuck now… And I was hoping we could work it out together?" I tried to sound disinterested as possible.

Tori looked at the sky as she thought walking beside me, "Uhh well I could ask him to give them to us after school? And we can practice at your house? I don't think Trina would leave us alone for long."

"Okay, we should stop at your place before we go to mine so you can get whatever you need in order and all that…" I looked around as we walked through the halls.

"Okay." Tori smiled at me and nodded.

Tori's POV

Lunch hadn't started yet but I ran into Carter by our lockers and we went out and sat at a table just the two of us. We'd been talking about all kinds of stuff. He was telling me about his cybernetics when his phone beeped.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Tori are you single?" Carter asked taking his phone out.

"Yeah…?" I gulped, oh got he was going to ask me out.

"Lucky," He chuckled, "I love my girlfriend but sometimes she just needs me at the wrong moments." He answered his phone with a, "Allo Lana, Qué pase ahora?"

I blinked. He was dating someone? So he wasn't flirting with me? Or maybe he kinda was but he was also being nice. I blushed. Boy do I feel dumb. I should have just checked his relationship status on the slap like a normal person and not assumed he had a thing for me.

I watched as he talked to his girl in Spanish over the phone. He wasn't that bad at it either. It was like he was a native speaker as he went back and forth with her.

"Lana, Lana," he sighed and glanced at me giving me a little smile. I gave one sympathetic one back. "Lana." He said more seriously. Then, I watched his face go pale.

"What?" I mouthed.

He held up a finger to wait. He listened seriously then started playing with his bangs with his other hand. "Lana, you're doing it again, Yeah, talking at the speed of light. Take a deep breath and explain in English. That'll calm you down." He waited and listened.

I wondered what was going on.

"Okay, just breathe," He told her calmly. "I'll kick him in the pants later for calling you that. He knows better and you also know better than to call him fangfaced and other colorful names." He rolled his eyes and sighed looking at me. "Okay so now both of you be adults and apologize. No I don't care who started it. Just apologize." He paused listening. "Good. I have to go now. Yes now. No I can't talk right now. I'm with someone. Yes. She's very beautiful, sweet and kind." I blushed as he talked about me. "Okay. Try not to kill each other. Bye." He hung up. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, you sure your girlfriend isn't mad we're hanging out?" I asked worriedly knowing from when Beck and Jade were dating Jade would maul me if I was near him.

"Naw," He chuckled, "She's just glad I have another friend other then my screwdriver."

I laughed too, "That's so sad though…"

"And true." He smiled at me, "It's nice to have a friendly face around here."

"Thanks, you too." I smiled back at him.

"Well who is this?" Andre asked as he came over sitting beside me.

"This is Carter Wolf. My locker neighbor." I smiled at him. "Carter this is my friend, Andre."

"Pleased to meet you," Carter smiled wide showing off his fang like teeth. Andre gulped a little, "I've heard your music before. Very nice work I do have to say."

"Uh thanks," Andre gulped.

"HI!" Cat was bouncing over and waved at Carter.

"Hello there, miss." Carter brushed his bangs aside looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm Cat, we had acting basics together freshmen year," She smiled wide at him.

"Yes I remember," He nodded to her, "I'm Carter."

"You changed sooooo much! You look really handsome," She sat beside him and reached over playing with his bangs.

"I'm sorry about her…" I whispered to him as Cat played with his shirt sleeve.

"It's quite alright," He looked down at her as she examined his shirt buttons, "I expected as much, I have changed since she last saw me."

"Oh yeah?" Andre asked curiously, "Come to think of it I had freshmen acting with Cat but I don't remember you there."

"Of course you don't silly," Cat giggled at her own little private joke with Carter.

Andre and I looked at each other puzzled as Cat and Carter exchanged knowing glances.

"I like what you've done with your hair," Cat played with Carter's pony tail, "It's much longer then it was."

"Yeah I like it long," He smiled watching her.

As the awkwardness set in Beck broke the silence as he sat between Cat and Andre, "Hey," he waved to Carter, "I'm Beck."

"Carter," he waved back.

"Ooooh, Carter I just remembered, how's Lana doing?" Cat asked curiously. What? How does Cat know about Carter's girlfriend? I looked at her eyes wide listening hard.

"Oh good, we are dating now," He smiled at Cat, "but you know how she gets around Keith, they had a little spat and now its world war three." He rolled his eyes and Cat giggled.

"They're so silly. I think that they'd end up together cuz they're such opposites," Cat smiled up at him, "But it's nice you two are dating." Jade and I are opposites, we fight all the time, except I like her… Beck and Andre were looking at Carter confused.

"Lana is something…" Carter sighed dreamily.

That's about when Jade came over, looking rather pissed but was trying to hide it, "Hey."

We all slid around to make room for her. She sat between me and Andre. She looked a bit more calm.

Carter and Cat were talking about My Little Pony, I tuned them out for a bit as I snuck glances at Jade. She was wearing a rather low cut black tank and a black skirt over leggings and her signature red boots. My eyes tried to waver towards her chest but I looked at her face trying to make out what was going on in her head. She hadn't been herself since this morning.

Then I noticed a smile creep on her face and she grinned laughing so hard. I looked around confused then realized she was laughing at Carter for liking My Little Pony.

"What?" She looked at all of us staring at her.

"It's not nice to make fun of people Jade," I folded arms leering at her, "Carter's not any less of a guy cuz he watches ponies. I think it's cool that a guy could like both and not worry about what others think."

"Thanks," Carter was blushing looking away a little.

"Hey Carter," Cat tugged on his arm, "I think Jade's like Princess Luna don't you think so too?"

I remembered this discussion from the sleepover, I'd have to look into this whole pony thing later and find out what they mean by it. I looked back over at Jade who looked rather annoyed.

"Well are you girls almost ready for the full run through of the play coming up soon?" Beck tried to change the topic.

"Mhm. Jade and I have been practicing a lot…" I said nodding, trying to hide my blush.

"What play are you in?" Carter asked curiously.

"Sikowitz is doing this pirate mermaid one." Cat nodded up to him, "I'm making the costumes."

"Well if you need a hand with anything abstract, like the tail maintenance and design and all, that I'd be glad to help."Carter offered smiling down at her.

"Cool! Cuz the scales on the tail the school has is the wrong shade of blue! Can you fix that?" Cat asked. There goes that cute look of her's again.

"No problem, I'll take it after school and get to work," he nodded smiling.

"Great!" Cat exclaimed and hugged him. Carter was blushing looking down at her.

I wondered why Cat was all over Carter. I mean sure they knew each other once, but she was practically in his lap and stuff. I leaned over to watch them then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Carter?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me blinking as Cat's hugged him tighter. "Whoa, you have strong arms for a tiny thing." He pet her head. I could tell he was trying to be nice and not blatantly tell her to get off.

She giggled, "Yup. I exercise my hug muscles a lot." She finally let go of him. Carter and I faced each other and continued.

"Jade's writing a new play, like a new take on Red Riding Hood," I asked curiously and hoping, "I was wondering if you could make the props for her cuz your work is amazing."

"No problem, I'll get the were-wolf special out." He smiled at me. "I suppose you'll be the wolf, so I'll assume you want black ears and tail to match your hair?"

"Uhhh yeah," Jade said taken by suprise, "Thanks…"

"No trouble at all," he smiled wide at me. I noticed something wrong with Jade, she was frozen for a moment. Is that a blush on her face? I was very confused now.

We continued talking and having fun. Carter showed us one of his latest works. The inside of his gauntlet thing where it extends the persons arm, or makes it look like they have a longer forearm with a aposable hand at the end which is controlled on the inside by special hidden buttons the person's real hand can press inside the gauntlet. Jade looked mildly impressed.

"I'll see you all later, I want to get to the parts room and see if I can fix this last bit before class, it was great meeting you all," He smiled and picked up his stuff and left.

I waved and smiled, "Bye!"

Andre offered to grab the trash from the table but it was too much for him to carry alone in one trip so I hopped up and helped him.

"So you and Carter have an almost thing?" Andre asked me quietly.

"I thought we did till he said he had a girlfriend, but it's weird, we still like flirt and stuff and he's not worried about his girlfriend getting mad." I shrugged.

"Yeah though hearing about her raging against this other guy doesn't help support that she's a nice girl," He tossed the containers out.

"Mhm," I nodded a little scared.

"So how's you and Jade doing?" He asked as we walked back.

"It's doing…" we approached the table and fell silent. We got up and headed inside. Jade turned to me.

"So Vega, ummm when did Carter say he was giving us the props? Cuz I'm kinda stuck now… And I was hoping we could work it out together?" She asked twirling a lock of her hair in her finger.

I looked up at the sky, "Uhh well I could ask him to give them to us after school? And we can practice at your house? I don't think Trina would leave us alone for long."

"Okay, we should stop at your place before we go to mine so you can get whatever you need in order and all that…" She was looking around as we got inside.

"Okay," I smiled and nodded happy she cared.


	13. The Rival That Never Was But Could Be

The Rival that Never Was… But Could Be

A/N sorry that I'm a spaz, I had no idea I had 100 views… ya'll know how to make a girl feel special. =3 So yadda yadda took me forever, blah blah no spare time, here you go enjoy. Review plez follow fcwolfg on tumblr cuz that's me! =3 i'll give out little spoilerz ever once in a while. you can also ask badger me to update sooner. whatever floats ur boat.

Jade POV

Tori and I sat beside each other in class. We were getting kind of closer. Which I found I was really happy about. Sikowitz continued his rant on the importance of sea speak for the pirates in the movie.

Tori was listening intently. She was such a little teacher's pet sometimes. Hmph… teacher's pet… I'll have to make a note of that for later… I grinned mischievously at the thought. Tori the little suck up student and I her heartless teacher. Spanking her. Teasing her. Making her do whatever I wanted promising she'd get a good grade…

"Jade?" Tori's voice snapped me out of my daydream, to my slight annoyance, "You're drooling."

I immediately wiped my lips and blushed under my makeup. Oh god I really have to release soon, I'm too wound up from last time we… were together.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Her face was the perfect sweet mix of concern and confusion. I just wanted to grab her face and kiss those pouting lips. Okay. I really need to release soon.

"Yeah I'm fine, Vega." I blinked and shook myself out of it. Think West think. Dead puppies, sliced flowers, scissors dug into the back of Sinjin's neck… That's better. I was calmer now, a kind of giddy calm, but I wasn't thinking about her.

"Okay…" She turned back to Sikowitz who had dragged Beck and Andre out of their seats to act out the start of the mutiny scene. I watched them act it out.

"The captain is acting beyond strange," Beck paced the stage his voice rough.

"I agree," Andre said also making his voice pirate like, "Captain has been visiting the island quite a lot. And been disappearing all night long some days. It is very odd of him to leave the ship. Let alone for days on end."

"Something must be going on he's not telling us," Beck looked around in wonder.

"But what? All that's on the island that's within easy walking distance is the native village and that haunted cove of theirs." Andre sat puzzled.

"Wait what cove?" Beck sat beside him.

"There is a cove through the dense jungle over there. According to the locals some vicious hell demon lives there. They refuse to go near it and occasionally send sacrifices that way. Supposedly to protect themselves from it." Andre shrugged, "But what do they know, they call us demons as well. "

"Maybe there is something over there that the captain has found but hasn't told us yet…" Beck wondered.

"The captain not tell us? He always tells us everything," Andre frowned

"Tell me more about the demon," Beck insisted miming pulling out a pad and paper to list the descriptions.

"Well the natives said it lives in the water of the cove, eats meat, and refuse to go near there because whatever it is can attract men to go into the water from far off. Then I suppose it eats them." Andre explained.

"Why would captain want to go see a man-eating sea monster? Let alone go repeatedly." Beck tossed the invisible pad down in anger and frustration.

"Maybe he is going to the village then," Andre got up paced, "He could have finally found a woman he likes and doesn't want to bring her to a ship full of beastish men."

"Now that makes sense. Captain has never had a lady around us before. He's probably not sure what to do. We will follow him when he leaves for the island in the morning. See for ourselves what he's up to."

"Agreed." They both walked off stage.

"SCENE!" Sikowitz yelled excitedly. "Perfect boys. We still have some time left. Jade, Tori get up there and we'll continue."

I shook off my jacket and walked over sitting on the side of the stage. Tori followed and stood in center stage. We hadn't practiced this bit together yet but I knew I had the lines memorized perfectly. Beck and Andre stood on one side of the stage behind Tori crouching low.

"Begin!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Lucinda? Lucinda my love where are you? The woods are so dark this morning. I hope I can find my way…" Tori looked around sadly.

"What did he say?" Andre asked Beck.

"Something about it being dark I think." Beck squinted, "Boy it sure is."

"Here we are. I can see the water now." Tori turned and knelt by the edge of the stage where I was, "Lucinda my love, there you are. How I've missed you."

"Damien, my sweet little land man," I cooed softly to her as Beck and Andre moved into side positions watching us from a distance.

"Who is that woman?" Beck asked Andre.

"I don't know but she is beautiful. Why is she in the water though, the beast is in there as well." He searched like he was looking into the water.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much since our last encounter…" Tori reached out and cupped my face, love, passion and endearment all over her face. My heart thumped hard in my chest. If only she wasn't acting…

"Did you like it?" I asked leaning into her hand voice soft, sweet, and kind. Trying to entrance her like my character was supposed to do to her character. I could feel as I was getting wet. I had to let out my frustration somehow. And after school was too much later.

"Very much," She said her voice deep but aflutter with love. She was really selling the puppy dog affection as she drew closer to me, "Not to rush things but could we…"

"Again? I'd love to." I leaned in rested my forehead against hers.

"Are they…" Beck's voice drifted off.

"They are…"

"Oh, Damien," I sighed as Tori pulled me into her lap, in effect revealing my tail.

Beck and Andre's jaws dropped as we drew close. I turned my head and tucked it behind Tori's out of view from the audience. Tori was supposed to make faces like I was sexually teasing her ear. But that's what I stared doing. I nipped at her earlobe licking my tongue over it. I heard her gasp.

"A mermaid?" Andre asked Beck.

"Yes, the beast is actually a mermaid." Beck gulped.

"No wonder captain keeps coming back, she's made him fall in love with her," Andre figured.

I gnawed on her earlobe. I could hear her moaning weakly. She was so easily aroused.

I was about to attack her neck when the bell rang. I leaned back wiping my mouth and got up. Tori wobbly got up on her knees.

"Scene! See you all tomorrow," Sikowitz announced walking out of the class.

I walk over grabbing my bag. Tori followed behind me. Beck and Andre grabbed their stuff and we headed off to class.

After class I stood waiting at my locker. My foot tapped on the floor. Where was Tori? I wondered. Where was Carter? It was like 15 minutes after the bell.

My eyes narrowed. Tori and Carter were walking beside each other over to her locker. He was carrying a box and so was she. Tucked under his arm was a little black book. Odd.

"Hey Jade!" She called over to me giggling a little at a joke Carter probably told her. She set the box down and opened her locker. She started moving her books around.

"Hey." I strode over and looked between the two of them.

"I have all you need. Cat and I also picked out some nice clothes for you two. I find being in full character always helps me write," Carter told me setting his box down, tossing his book in the box Tori had been carrying, and pulling out what looked to be a very sexy looking bustier. "Cat told me your measurements and I picked everything out."

Creep. I bit my lip. But he did have good taste. That would look great on me and be easy to get Tori aroused in. What was that book?

"Thanks." I looked inside the box at all the props and accessories he'd collected. I wanted to go peek in the other box as well.

"I'll show you how to put on the tail in a second," He pulled wolf ears out of the box. "Let's start with these. If I may?"

"Sure," I moved over and he pushed my hair around finding the perfect spots to put them on. He clipped them in standing so close to me. I breathed deep waiting. I didn't want to attack him there, not yet. He hadn't done anything against me or Tori, he was actually being helpful. He smelled like mint body wash, something similar to what Beck would use.

"There. Now just make a few different expressions and the ears with match it by feeling the muscles pull under your skin," He moved back.

I put on a sad frown and the ears drooped. I smiled a little and they perked. Perfect.

"Great they work fine," he smiled at me, "If there are any problems, Tori has my number. Now, the tail," He pulled out a long flowing black fluffy tail.

I gaped a little at it. It looked so realistic.

"It just clips onto clothes with this piece on the top here and fastens tight with these two bits." He pointed explaining to me, "It also can fix to skin softly too using this heat reacting adhesive bit here." It was all so well thought out. I am going to love this thing. "A change in posture will change the tail, arching your back in a playful manner will make it wag, same as getting into a crouch to make it go into an attack like position."

"Pretty cool," I admitted and took it from him examining its length.

"Mhm. I can't wait!" Tori smiled turning to face us as she closed her locker, "I'm ready when you are Jade."

"Kay." I nodded. Tori grabbed the box Carter was carrying. I reached for the one she was earlier. Yes, swipe the damn book.

"That's my scrap box. Just taking it home. It's lighter so I had Tori carry it," Carter explained grabbing it before I could.

"Oh." I grabbed my bag and looked at Tori pulling out my keys. "Let's go." I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he hiding? My suspicion rose again.

"Bye Carter! Thanks so much!" She called over her shoulder to him as we walked out.

"Have fun, best of luck writing, Jade, see you two lovely ladies tomorrow!" Carter called back to us.

He was so kind. It was making my skin crawl. I knew he was being nice and everything but something didn't sit right with me about him. Tori was smiling as we got in my car. She slid the box in the back and got in. I started the car up.

"Carter is so sweet. Do you think this will work, Jade?" Tori looked over at me curiously.

"We are missing some props but nothing that I don't have at home," I bit my lip just thinking about it. I had a few props I would like to use. Ever since the day I told her my plan for getting back at those girls at Karaoke-Dokie and saw how she bound up Trina on the island in her kitchen… I've had ideas about binding up something.

"Oh okay," She smiled and watched the road as we drove to her house.

I could feel her looking at me. Occasionally she would peek into the box behind us. I peeked over at her seeing her face was flush and she was mouthing, why.

"Something wrong, Vega?" I looked back at the road.

"Oh nothing…" She said in that voice that I knew meant something was up. She was looking around idly. I knew she was all deep in her thoughts and not really there. What was in the dang box that was getting her all weird?

And what was in Carter's book? A diary? Do guys keep diaries? I wondered and pulled into Tori's driveway.

"Come inside for a bit," Tori smiled getting out. I shrugged and followed her locking my car as I walked in.

She dropped her bag and headed for the fridge, "What do you want to drink?"

"Iced Tea is fine," I dropped to the sofa and waited as she poured two glasses. She set one on the coffee table for me and the other she sipped. "Thanks."

She smiled at me, "Be right back," she set the iced tea down and headed upstairs. I leaned back waiting. So many things floated into my mind.


	14. Hey There Little Red Riding Hood

A/N Tumblr Fcwolfg followz? =3 and here's a chappy cuz u asked for an update soon. enjoy!

Hey There Little Red Riding Hood, You Sure Are Looking Good

Tori POV

Carter was trying to get me raped.

I sighed up in my room running my fingers through my hair.

Correction. The dynamic duo of Carter and Cat were trying to get me raped by Jade.

Which in my head was sounding less and less scary and more and more appealing. Which was in turn freaking me out. Did I really want to go this far? Especially not knowing if Jade liked me or not?

Even after Jade totally made out with my ear in practice. My earlobe was still kinda numb from that. I twitched a little at the thought. She didn't have to do that, it was implied in my acting reactions. Maybe she didn't think I could act good enough so she did it to make me react more convincingly? I don't know but lord did it feel good. But back to pressing matters.

Cat and Carter had picked out the sexiest wolf and red riding hood costumes they could get a hold of. Carter even put on that adhesive for Jade to wear the tail with NO CLOTHES ON. The idea was appealing. Jade did act like a ravenous wolf. I'd gladly be her red riding hood prey, but I worried if she'd catch on or maybe freak out when she realized where things were going.

I paced my room as I stuffed my purse with a little essentials incase I ended up 'sleeping over' again. I hoped I would get to sleep over again. I really didn't want an awkward drive home with Jade to my house, nor one with Trina picking me up in a red riding hood costume and asking what happened.

I exhaled heavily and finally scooped up my bag. I was going to do this. I am going to do this. I am going to Jade's house and sexually role playing with her. I will put myself out there for better or worse. I need to know. No matter what. I will go out this door. Down those stairs. Up to Jade. And…

There is no way in hell I'm doing this.

I paced around. I could pretend I'm sick? That I forgot something at school? Maybe Trina needs me for something dumb so I can't go? Jade wouldn't by it. She's looking forward to finishing this Red Riding Hood idea and wants me to help. I have to keep my promise. I can't back out. We're friends now. That's what's most important. If I can't have Jade as a girlfriend at least I want her as a friend. And that means sucking it up and helping her even if it may get sexual, I have to buck up. Give everything I got. Put myself out there. Help her. I gotta do this. I gotta do this.

There is no way in hell I'm doing this.

There was a knock at the door, "Vega, you ready? It's getting late." Jade's slightly annoyed voice came from the other side, along with a deep glug of her drinking iced tea.

"Just a minute!" I called and quickly scanned my room for anything else I needed. I grabbed my purse and ran to the door. Just as it swong open and hit me square in the nose. "OW!"

I fell back onto my butt and looked up at a very confused Jade.

"Dang it, Vega, watch where you're going." She chuckled and offered a hand to help me up.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with the throbbing nose," I snapped back at her. I was surprised though; she wasn't being bitter and calling it all my fault. Maybe we were getting to be better friends after all.

"Here you big baby," she offered her iced tea glass to me and I pressed it to my nose.

"Ohhh…" I sighed, "Much better."

"Can I feel it throb?" She asked her hand already reaching out.

"No!" I pushed her hand away playfully smiling.

"Oh come on, I gave you my iced tea for your dang nose, at least let me feel it," Jade was such a creep sometimes.

"Yes but you also caused the throbbing," I pointed out and walked past her to head downstairs.

"Ugh, if you want to get all literal, Vega, it was an accident." She rolled her eyes playing along.

We started laughing as I put our glasses away and walked out the door. Jade unlocked her car and as we pulled out she let me choose the radio station. We were about to pull out of the driveway when Trina ran out of the house and over to the car banging on Jade's window.

Jade growled but rolled it down.

"What?" She said up to my sister, but Trina just leaned in past her to me. Jade's eyes widened.

"Tori! Where are you going! You know I asked you at school today if you'd be home to help me with… you know… my problem areas," She said low even though she was practically right in Jade's lap.

"I can't I promised Jade I'd help her with her play," I frowned folding my arms. Based on Jade's furious face I could tell she was preventing herself from flooring the throttle and dragging Trina along for the ride to her house.

"But-" Trina started then stopped, "Wait what play? Is it for school or like something big?" She looked at Jade.

"It's a spinoff of Red Riding Hood. It's full of blood, guts, gore, and death." I explained to Trina knowing that would make her leave, "And Jade's not even sure if she'll make it anything for school yet cuz I'm helping her write it, tonight."

I saw Jade look at me about the night part. We did say we'd do it after school but never specified how long. I hope she was okay with me staying later, and possibly over. I don't want to go home to Trina and her problem areas, let alone to a house with no dad. Even though he isn't around often it feels kinda empty without him. Jade being there distracted me, but I'm afraid to be there by myself with Trina and mom around reminding me that dad isn't there.

"Yeah we're working late now get out of my car," Jade backed me up, my eyes light up. She shoved Trina out rolling up the window, hit the gas thrusting us out of the driveway and down the street at the highest speed she could handle. Trina started to follow yelling something.

I clutched the armrests till Jade finally leveled off and Trina was out of sight. I relaxed looking over to her, "Thank you for that."

"She and her problem areas can leave you the freaking hell alone for one night," Jade growled.

I blushed, was she being protective of me? We were silent during the drive till I remembered the softly playing music on the speakers. I turned it up a little and listened to Selena Gomez sing My Dilemma.

I looked over at my own dilemma. Jade was intently watching the road but I could see her lips softly twitch with movement. She was mouthing the words a little. Ha! So she isn't all hard core all the time. This song always reminded me of Jade.

I smiled smugly listening to the music, my thoughts wandering as I finally found a little bit of peace and calm.

"Vega?" A voice called to me from far away.

"Hey Vega," the voice called again, a little closer now.

"Tori, I'll leave you out here if you don't wake up now," Jade's face was in mine. I jumped back. Black wolf ears poked out of her dark hair. Her eyes were framed in dark black and blue mascara and eye shadow. Her lips were also black. Right below those lips was her prominent collar bone which had a blue jeweled necklace resting on it. Below it was the beautiful valley of her cleavage in a tan bustier.

I rubbed my eyes and took a double take. Ears. Hair. Eyes. Lips. Collar. Breasts. What parallel universe did I fall into that had wolf Jades in it that called me Tori and wore shirts like that?

Jade followed my gaze to her chest and blushed leaning out of the car. I was still in the car. I blinked. Oh I fell asleep.

"Yeah, wake up sleepy head, I let you nap in the car for like 30 minutes now. I got all the stuff inside myself and changed since you weren't budging," She folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh right, sorry…" I tried to get up out of the car but I forgot to take my seatbelt off first. Jade shook her head at me ready to chuckle. I finally got out and followed her in the house. Her parent's car was nowhere to be seen. I suppose that means we won't be bothered.

Jade walked inside ahead of me, I saw her black wolf tail swishing behind her. And based on the fact that it was coming out of a seam in the back seat of her tight tan shorts specially designed for tail wearers, courtesy of Carter, she was wearing it to her skin.

I blushed and followed her in closing the door behind me. I headed for the stairs to her room. Jade followed behind. I didn't want to be right behind her hips as we went up the stairs. I think I'd have difficulty not petting her tail.

I walked into her room seeing the box on the floor by her chair the contents laid out all over her room.

"You get dressed I'll get us some snacks and whatever…" She walked back out closing the door behind her. I spotted the black bustier Carter had picked out for Jade to wear originally, but I guess she picked one of the other ones. I thought back to what she did decide to wear. Tan bustier with a black under shirt tight around her chest, a little black cloth collar and her hair was wild out around her face and down her back. Around her wrist were black arm bands. Her hips were in those tan pants and up her calves were black boots completing her big bad wolf look.

I picked out the pieces of my costume: red hooded cape, white lace under gown, with a pretty red and white lace dress on top. I picked out a silver chain necklace from the pile of jewelry. I slipped on a pair of soft brown shoes with a slight heel. I didn't want to upstage Jade. But I did want to get her attention so I tugged the dress down and pulled my breasts up some more.

I went over to what was a small box of movie makeup with a mirror attached, which was already open on Jade's bed. I looked into the mirror and after cleaning her face of any of my original makeup began work on myself.

A little blush here, perfect, mascara… I don't want to be too sexy… but I want to be attractive… I mentally guided myself as I looked into the mirror. I have to look cute, innocent, and desirable. Kind of like Cat come to think of it… except with less dizziness.

I tried to imagine for a moment Cat trying to be serious and sexy like Jade and started laughing.

"What's so funny Vega?" I jumped, I hadn't heard Jade walk in with a tray of food and two lemonades. She set it on her side table by her chair it was one of the few empty surfaces.

"Oh nothing," I giggled and turned to look up at her.

Jade looked at me then paused looking closer. I blushed, she was impressed. I could see her eyes wandering to my chest and I blushed redder. She caught herself and looked away.

"You uh… all done getting dressed? I wanna put some of this away so we have a place to act," Jade said sipping her lemonade.

"Mhm. I'll help." I smiled at her and got up scooping up some extra clothes and putting them in the box. Jade grabbed some too. I packed up the makeup kit after quickly putting on a red lipstick and smacking my lips a little to get it all around. I could feel Jade watching me as I did. I blushed more.

Once the room was back to the way I suppose it was before Jade dumped the box out, we sat on her bed and she showed me a write up of her basic plot line of ideas.

Little Red goes to see her big sister living out in the woods. Hears about how scary and deadly the wolves are out there. Meets Big Bad but she plays her. She acts nice and kind seeing cute Red there and Wolf wants to get with her. Even at the Wolf's offer to escort her to her sister's house she refuses and heads along.

Wolf tells Red to go down a special path she knows is faster and along the way she can pick flowers for her sister. Red thanks the Wolf and goes along. Wolf actually sends her along the long route and gets to her sister's place ahead of her. Wolf tricks the sister into letting her in and traps the sister in the closet.

When Red arrives Wolf dives into sister's bed pretending to be her and sick. Red comes over to Wolf. Wolf says she's very cold and wants Red's body to warm her. Red gets into the bed and cuddles what she believes is her sister under the covers. Only to find out it is the sly Wolf.

"That's about as far as I got," Jade explained as I finished reading.

"It's a really good story though," I smiled up at her, "Now you just need an ending."

"Yup."

"That's where I come in, where do you want to start from?" I asked tilting my head trying to get into my innocent character.

"Umm well…" Jade thought a moment, "Let's start where Red comes home to see her sister but it's Wolf in the sister's bed."

"Okay," I smiled and walked out into the hall as Jade got into her bed. This was going to be perfect. I was going to get to cuddle Jade in bed. And probably get a face full of her chest. I waited a moment to make sure she was ready then knocked on the door. "Big sister?" I said in a sweet kind, but slightly unsure voice.

"Come in."


	15. You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf could

You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want...

A/N I need a nap. I really do. But I'm writing this. Just for you.

"Come in," Jade coughed voice rough but higher than usual. Her wolf ears were drooped into her black hair making them hard to see.

"Sister are you alright?" I asked closing the door behind me and walking over to Jade's bed.

"Oh yes," She coughed again, "I'm fine. I just need to rest more. I haven't been feeling well… please… come closer to me. I'm so cold."

"Oh dear, yes sister." I pulled off my cloak and pulled the covers down a little. I got into bed with Jade. Never thought I'd ever be able to say those 6 words. I snuggled up into her side. Okay think think think. Well what happened right about now in the real story? I thought hard then remembered. "My, how soft your chest is,"

"The better you rest your sweet head on my dear," Jade played along smiling kindly down at me. Her hand slipped to the back of my head cradling my face to her chest. I blushed bright red. I moved the rest of myself over an arm going around her sliding over her slender back and lower.

"What a soft bottom you have sister," I blushed deep red as it came out of my mouth. My hand brushing her tail.

"The better for you to feel and enjoy…" Jade's voice was getting huskier. I felt myself getting wet.

I kept my voice from shaking, "What soft li-" before I could finish the word lips, Jade's were on mine. Kissing me deeply. Her tongue dipping into my mouth hungrily. I was weak and off guard as she climbed on top of me pinning my hands above my head her lips still crashed to mine.

I gasped for air and heard a click as our lips parted. I tried to move my hands but they were stuck. Jade cuffed me to the bed! My eyes widened up at her. My mind raced, was Jade acting or does Jade- Mmmm….

Jade's soft lips pressed to mine again. This time softly, molding over mine in a deep passionate connection. She was crouched over me. Her chest pressed to mine making my nipples hard in my bra. I found it hard to concentrate on anything. Jade was moving so fast but also so slow and delicately. This is just what I was wishing for.

She went for my neck sucking and nipping at my pulse point. That's when I realized she was wearing fangs. Not even like cheap ones but real good realistic ones that made me feel pain and pleasure.

I felt cool air on my skin and realized Jade unbuttoned my dress and was yanking it off me. I blushed, "No fair. I lose my dress but you still have all your clothes on."

She paused blinking at me then smiled a little, "True." She unlaced her bustier and it fell to the floor, the only thing on her chest was the black tank. I could see the outline of her loose breasts through it. I struggled with my bonds. This wasn't fair either.

Jade's narrowed death glare prevented me from protesting any further. Her wolf ears perked. I saw a flash of uncertainty in Jade's eyes for just a moment as she probably thought out her next move. In that instant I wrapped my legs around her hips and grinded mine into hers. She looked at me eyes narrowed as if saying, Oh, so you want it that way.

Even in love-making we were still rivals. Who could one up each other. Jade quickly seized the challenge and I felt one of her little extra props from home poking between my legs.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned. It felt so good. Jade's arms were out balancing herself as she rocked her hips into my prodding my panties more and more. I struggled. Why couldn't she just take them off. This was torture. Wait, this was torture! She was trying to get me wet for her. "Mmmmm…" it was working.

She thrusted harder building the friction and made me moan louder. She had the slyest grin on her face as she did. Sneaky little wolf. Her tail was even wagging. My back arched and I moaned again when those wide hips of hers rammed into mine. She was amazing. Her stamina and patience (one thing I didn't realize she had) was so long.

I continued to cry out in pleasure over and over with her hips till finally I gave and started begging, "Jade please. Please Jade! Oh Jade! Oh god! Jade! Please listen. Oh! God. Please. God. Jade!" I moaned/shouted/panted out at her as she thrusted incessantly

She panted her face in mine, "What. Is. It. Vega?" She was smiling as she said each word after a thrust.

"Please!" I panted out to her struggling. There was so going to be marks on my wrists from this.

"Please what?" Jade said slowing down.

I could feel my body tense up as she did. She wanted me to beg her. She wanted me to beg her… to… I struggled, "you know what." I pouted looking away trying to hold down any moans.

Jade looked at me hard then finally said, "Okay Vega, you win this time." She winked and yanked off my panties. I gasped and gasped louder when I felt a cool hand cupping my folds.

"Ohhhh…" I resumed moaning like a helpless moron as she rubbed it with her palm. I could tell I was so wet for her. She knew it too. By rubbing she was getting the whole area wet for what I was anticipating. The thought of Jade inside me made butterflies have a party in my stomach, fireworks go off in my head, and turned my heart into a jackhammer. The thought of Jade pounding the fuck out of me was making it hard to keep conscious because my brain forgot now to work my lungs to keep me moaning.

Jade slipped, what I think was, her pinkie finger inside me, "Damn, Tori, your tight…" Her voice was part amazement and part pleasure. She knew she was the cause of it. My mind kicked back into function as she called me Tori. My heart was trying to escape the cage of my chest. I knew Jade defiantly wasn't screwing with me. She wanted to do this and knew I wanted it too.

"I think I'll get a smaller one. I don't want to hurt you…" Jade's voice was full of concern as she laid down on me her hand reaching under the bed fiddling something open and pulling out a grey dildo which had a threaded end for her to attach to a strap-on. Her other hand kept rubbing me to keep me on the edge as she exchanged shafts. I heard the thump of the rejected one hit the floor just as she prodded me with it.

I gasped and moaned, "Jaaaddddeee…" My back arched again. She grabbed my hips.

"Uh huh, no moving around. You going to lay there and like it little Red," she winked at me her tail wagging ears perked towards me. "And let the big bad Wolf eat you up."

"Please don't hurt me, Wolf, I'll be good I promise," I begged Jade, part acting, part real.

"I see your cherry's popped." Jade's shaft prodded into me.

"Mmm… yes…But I'm still a virgin…" I blushed looking up at Jade. She probably has had mind blowing sex with Beck for nights on end. With all her skill so far she was definitely experienced.

"Don't worry," She leaned down to me, also pressing into me farther, "I'm not going to hurt you one bit." Her lips brushed my ear.

I highly doubted that. I know what sex education said about it; even with my cherry popped the stretching is going to hurt. But Jade's voice was so sincere. I had to believe she would-

Suddenly a wave of pleasure rushed through me, Jade had flipped a hidden switch on her belt and the strap-on vibrated its way into me. I moaned it felt so good. No pain, just unbelieving amounts of pleasure.

It multiplied as Jade pulled out then back in. Slowly, she built up a rhythm. In and out over and over at a slow pace that still made my body flood with pleasure.

"Ohhhh… Jade…" I kept calling her name as she held my hips.

"Tori…" she panted thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Jade!" I cried out as I felt myself getting closer and closer to climax already. Jade reached one hand up cupping my breast rubbing it through my thin gown. I moaned arching my back. "Oh… Jade…"

"Are you, near climax already?" She looked at me amazed as I nodded and shuddered as I came. Jade looked smugly down at me, "But we've only just begun."

Before I even got to enjoy the relaxation she was thrusting in and out faster than before. I gasped and panted struggling, "Ohhhhh… Jade…"

Jade grinned, "Tooorrriii… my little prey…" she was enjoying this. And so was I.

"Yes Jade Wolf," I panted out getting close again.

Jade blinked and I saw something pass in her eyes but she kept thrusting, "I'm going to eat you up Tori…" she flashed me her fangs.

I gulped and then felt pleasure wash over me as I came again, "ohhhh…"

Jade pulled out and her mouth dove between my legs. I felt her cold tongue lapping at my core. I moaned clawing at my cuffs. My hips ground into her face. She held my legs and I felt her fangs nip at my clit. She wasn't kidding about eating me.

I moaned loud as her hands released my legs but then reached up grabbing my breasts in her cool claw like hands. Rubbing them and squeezing them, a grin on her face. She licked her dark lips and dove for my neck again nipping, licking and sucking on it. Her claws of hands continued rubbing and massaging. She took my nipples between her fingers squeezing them hard.

I gasped, "Jade! Ow!" I struggled but at the same time it felt kinda good. Now with my nipples erect, she took one in her mouth suckling on it softly. I relaxed then, "Oh Jade… that feels so nice…"

Her slick tongue slid over the nipple and sucked harder as if she expected milk from me. I moaned my back arching; I could feel I was getting wet again. Her hands stroked my sides as she moved to the other breast. She gave it the same treatment, gentle but strong sucking and stroking at the sides. Jade stopped leaned back looking down at him. Jade's nails felt like claws as she dug them into the soft flesh of my chest.

"Oh!" I cried out again, "Jade!" I panted struggling trying to get away.

"Tori…" She panted back, her hair was wild and she looked just as exhausted as me. Her green eyes were dilated with pleasure. With those ears and that tail she looked like a real werewolf. OMG. Jade's horny, for me. I think I just got more wet. I gulped meekly shrinking back. She was either really into character or she was an animal at this point. Tori smiled a little up at Jade. Jade growled and dived back onto Tori their bodies rubbing against each other.

The pure lust was clear in Jade's eyes. I quietly pondered in the back of my mind how long it had been since she last released herself. Probably not since the last time she and Beck did it, or at least it certainly seemed that way.

I could barely take Jade's torture anymore: all the teasing, prodding, and nipping.

"Jade please. Let me go now, please?" I begged knowing how Jade liked it when I begged.

Jade paused. The deep thought clear on her face," Sure Tori," She reached up over my head and unlocked the cuffs.

Big mistake.

I grabbed the cuffs as they fell and quietly cuffed Jade's wrists to the head board. All those self-defense classes my father forced on me finally paid off. Jade was bent over on all fours green eyes blazing.

I backed away knowing Jade was as wild as a stallion and wouldn't break to my will easily. I'm going to have to bribe her or show her that letting me have control will be good for her. I reached over and stroked Jade's back smiling, "I'm just going to return the favor Jade, don't kill me yet…" I tried rubbing her cute little wolf ears.

Jade growled struggling against the cuffs, "Let me go now, Tori… You'll regret tying up a wild wolf." Jade was mad but she was keeping in character, ever trying to show me up.

"No," I dug deep in myself and found strength. I was the one with the upper hand, I was the one with the power, the control. I'll make Jade beg for me now.

"What?" She barked back at me over her shoulder.

"You made me feel good, I'm going to return the favor," I nodded reaching around her hips tentatively, I may have a new found resolve but that didn't stop be from worrying Jade was going to buck me off her. Her fluffy tail was in my face but I didn't care. I unclipped the strap-on to get it out of the way. Then, I tugged her shoes and pants off. Jade didn't fight me, but she didn't exactly help me either.

My eyes widened at the black boxer briefs she wore. Well figures, she does hate the word 'panties' after all.

I looked over at her seeing her hard green eyes watching me. I wondered what was going through her head.


	16. Jade Wolf or Cat Wolf

A/N Finals r coming up so idk when the next chap will be updated after this. Just fyi. Enjoy the smexies.

Tori Vega. You always amaze me. Not only did she cuff me with my own stupid cuffs to my own stupid bed, but now she was going to try to fuck me doggie style. Either, she's gutsier then I'd even thought or just not the innocent little flower she made herself appear to be. I enjoyed the surprised look on her face while she looked at my black boxers. She may be the man in the plays, but she's the one who is wearing pink panties with little ribbons and lace on them.

I bumped my head into the head board over and over again. Stupid stupid stupid. She is the daughter of a police officer why didn't I think that her paranoid father would teach her defensive moves. My body froze as I felt two hands reach around my hips and hug me around the stomach. Then I felt Tori's hips grind up into mine. I felt the familiar aroused tingle form in the pit of my stomach, one I haven't felt in ages. Tori's hips weren't as wide as mine and as they shoved into my ass it began reminding me of someone else's hips.

I shook myself away from those thoughts. This is different. This is Tori. With that I froze again as my boxers were pulled down to my knees and I felt something wet lapping at my core.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned, letting it slip out in my surprise. Tori was really giving me oral. What fucking planet is this, heaven for Jade West? I moaned again as her tongue dipped inside me. God, she is just going for it. The arms that were once slung around my midsection now slid as she hugged my hips to her face, "Oh God, Toriiiii…."

"Yes Jade?" She pulled away and said in a semi-mocking tone.

"Don't stop, shove your face back in there," I growled ordering her. I felt her breath hitting my wet core. She was teasing me. How dare she tease me.

"What if I don't want to?" Tori huffed out.

"I looked over at her. Damn her, she knows I'm horny for her and that I'm all wound up. But, she's trying to play me too.

"I have the control now, Jade, deal with it," Her eyebrow cocked. I knew she was right. I was stuck in a compromising position, practically at her mercy. But, I don't surrender. Ever. Well, at least not fully. And especially not to prissy little girls who until recently were virgins. A smug smile crept across my lips. Cat had learned that the hard way a long time ago that I don't take to rebels kindly. She had to walk around with a limp and constantly squeaked "ouchie" for a month after that night. And once Tori let me free, she was getting that treatment.

Till then, I'll play nice. "Tori," it pained me to say it, "please."

"Please what Jade?" she said smugly. Oh she was so getting it later.

"Please fuck me," I tried to make my voice sound desperate.

"Good girl, Jade," She pet me like I was a puppy, giving my wolf ears a little rub. I had nearly forgotten they were there. I looked back at my perked wolf tail. Well at least it agreed with me. I felt a little insulted Tori was treating me like an animal. Then again, I did do her like I was one. My thoughts soon vaporized once I felt one of her fingers inside me, petting the sides. That's when I could feel the uncertainty in her movements. She was still unskilled, but I suppose she was going on what she knew from pleasing herself. Which actually wasn't too bad.

She started curling her finger inside me. I moaned back arching, my tail flicking to one side. Come on Tori! Just thrust those pretty little fingers of yours inside me now! I arched my back feeling my walls tighten around her finger as she explored inside me.

Tori's finger slipped out and I felt her tongue back inside me licking around. I moaned out a gasp again. She held my hips lapping at it like it was a fucking lollipop. It felt so good. I shuddered. God heaven. Sweet, sweet heaven. I leaned into her face as she licked faster, "Mmmmmmmmm…" I moaned louder than before.

Tori kept licking, lapping, and dipping her tongue inside me. It felt so good. But, it was not good enough to make me cum. She kept trying though. She was trying to get me to go over with just that alone. But, again it wasn't enough, and this constant edging closer than falling back was getting us nowhere.

"Tori… You have to get inside me, licking isn't enough," I panted out clenching at the cuffs that bound me.

She slopped looking up at me stroking my tail a little. She knew what I said, but she still looked confused. Like she was thinking something over in her head a moment. Then finally I felt two of her fingers slide inside me.

"Ohhh…" I arched my back, damn I was fucking tight. Tori slid them in and out slowly and meekly at first. My body registered it as teasing. God damned teasing. I clawed into the cuffs angrily. I started rolling my hips into Tori's hand just to get a little more out of it.

Tori took the hint and started thrusting faster, deeper, wiggling her fingers a little as she did. I practically growled with delight. My tail was wagging.

I looked over my shoulder watching as Tori bit her lip cutely and thrusted into me trying to make me climax. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting it just right, she was missing the good spots in me. I tried moving my hips so she'd brush the sensitive area inside me but like a blink man trying to find a needle in a hay stack she kept missing only making me tense up more.

"Tori… let my hands free," I grunted out as I panted with my pent up pleasure tightening all my muscles.

"No," she said pouting as she continued.

"You're not going to make my cum like this," I hissed out to her.

"I will just wait and see," she continued pouting like a child and thrusting harder then before.

I groaned and ground my hips into her hand. Tori's hand started slowing down. She was getting tired. I growled deeply getting more frustrated and horny. My tail swiped out at Tori. She dodged it then blinked at me. Hmmmm, I smiled crookedly and thought, well that's one other free limb. I wagged my tail at Tori again taking her off guard then curled my back to pull myself forward and sit on the bed with my knees to my chest. Hmph this tail was useful after all.

"Hey! No fair!" Tori pouted looking at me. She looked at her hand the fingers wet a little.

"Uncuff me now, Tori, My parents will be home soon." That was a lie, but Tori couldn't be sure of that and finally she nodded getting the key and uncuffed me. I smiled and looked at her darkly as I pounced onto her.

"Jade!" She gasped as I lay on her.

"Nice try, Tori, but now I'm back in charge," I felt my tail wagging and I started moving myself between her legs getting in the right position.

"Wait," Tori said softly. I paused looking at her. "What if I put on a strap-on and we finish you first, your all wound up, Jade…" She had trouble saying something that dirty, it made her blush and look away from me, which was kinda cute.

"Okay." I wasn't about to say no to a release. I reached under my bed and pulled out the huge black dildo I usually used on myself and put it on the discarded strap-on on the floor.

Tori watched wide eyed, "That goes in you?"

"Yeah, and it feels like heaven," I purred into her ear getting it on her, "now, lay there and put your hands here on me, yeah and perfect." I straddled her, her hands rested on my waist and slowly I impaled myself on her. I moaned arching my back.

Tori watched me as I started moving myself up and down on it, "Mmmmm…" I moaned tossing my head back.

Tori stroked my sides softly not sure what to do since I was doing everything. Her stroked got progressively higher and finally I moved her hands onto my breasts. Her face was deep red as she rubbed my breasts in her hands. Her eyes stared at my chest as if hypnotized by my breasts. I'll remember that for later. She kept rubbing softly and rhythmically with my movements.

It didn't take long from Tori's breast teasing to finally cum. When I climaxed, I collapsed on her. She was blushing so hard I could feel the heat radiating off her face and onto mine. Tori held me to her and I laid there letting pleasure wash over me. It felt so good to cum with someone again. Even better with Tori. I think I really do like her. I hope after this we could be… well together… certainly, this won't be the last time. Willing or not I would make her cum with me again.

But, as I looked up at her I realized, she wants me too. She really does want me. It's more than my character kissing her character. It's me kissing her, her kissing me. Us kissing each other with everything we have.

God I sound like a sap.

I felt Tori's breath on my face and I looked up at her. She was asleep. A smile formed on my lips. Well, she's not going anywhere anytime soon. I felt my tail wagging, as it brushed up against my leg. I kissed her lips softly and slid her out of me taking the strap-on off her. I then grabbed the covers and pulled it around us. I tucked her into my chest, since she loved it so much, and stroked her as she slept deeply.

She was like a sleeping angel, my little angel that I've soiled with my darkness. I nuzzled her at the thought. I took Tori's virginity. She pretty much gave it to me. I guess that makes Tori my little fallen angel. She has succumbed to the darkness. I chuckled, another great play idea, West. I continued to stroke my own ego and then fell asleep. Hopefully my nosey ass parents won't check in on me.

***

This was probably the best day of my life. Ice cream and the sweetest guy I've ever met right beside me. We sat together in his convertible in the sun in the parking lot.

"How do you think the girls are doing now?" He asked leaning back into his chair his sunglasses covered his eyes but I could tell they were looking at the sky.

"Oh they've probably got to Jade's house and barely made it up the stairs before Tori jumped Jade," I giggled. Jade could be such an animal sometimes but the lust in Tori's eyes were clear.

"The money I'd pay to see a tape of that," he chuckled, "Even if Jade would kill me afterwards."

"Me too. I bet she got all her toys out and everything. It's a good thing you know people who could get Jade's parents tied up at work for hours," I dug my spoon into my strawberry sorbet and giggled more at the thought.

"Mhm, she owes me and she doesn't even know it," He nodded his head.

"I could tell her if you want," I turned to him sticking the spoon in my mouth.

"Naw, it's alright. I'd rather she not know. I like being the mysterious guy who might steal her girl," Carter tipped down his sunglasses as smiled at me as his green eyes met mine.

"Mhm, especially that you're single now," I smiled back, "Competition always brings out the fun. But, how did Lana take it?"

"She was fine. She's had an eye on a guy in her photo shoot crew. He's perfect for her," Carter nodded, "'Happily ever after's all around." He raised his lemon sorbet in the air in a sort of cheers.

"Yup," I clinked my ice cream with his then resumed digging in.

Carter watched smiling as I finished getting a brain-freeze. He pet my head softly comforting away the pain. Those wide green eyes of his went on forever. Or at least for a long while.

"So you uhhh… really like Tori huh?" I bit my lip looking up at him.

"I do, she's beautiful, kind, caring, and on the top talented," Carted nodded his head looking down at me, "But, I suppose it's alright, she has Jade. She doesn't need to date me to get to be with her true love. She's already there."

"And what about you? What about your true love?" I peeked up at him hiding my blush with my red hair in my face.

"One day, I'll meet the right girl, she'll love me for me and we'll be perfect together," Carter nodded, "Till then, I'm happy that I'm blessed with giving other's their loves."

I blushed redder. He was just as pure hearted as Tori, always caring for others before themselves. If it took him a thousand more dates to finally meet the girl for him I bet he'd wait. But, the girl for him was right here, in his car, eating ice cream with him and having more fun then she'd had in a long time.

"Cat," He looked down at me, "You're so quiet. Something on your mind?" He started up his car. I looked down, his unfinished ice cream was still in the cup holder, slowly melting.

"Yeah, can I have the rest of your ice cream?" I giggled and asked smiling wide up at him.

He turned off the car, "How about I get you another one?" He pulled out his wallet, "Anything and everything you want."

I whined at him, "Not fair! You paid for mine before. I have money, Carter!"

"Yeah, but I insist you use mine," He gave me a $20 and we both got out of the car and walked back inside, "All the toppings you want."

"Neah," I pouted skipping up to the door beside him getting my round 2 of ice cream. He, right behind me, smugly followed me in.

*** 

"Ugh, nothing, not even scraps to make food," Jade groaned aloud as she looked into her fridge bent over. Even in loose plaid pj pants and a tank with no bra she still looked hot. We tucked away her ears and tail and the rest of our costume pieces and headed downstairs after getting semi-dressed encase Jade's parents showed up. I wore a pair of Jade's black shorts and another black tank of her's.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked tilting my head walking over and peeking into the fridge.

"I guess we'll go out, we have my car after all," She tossed her long black mane of hair over her shoulder as she got up closing the fridge door, "I feel like sushi." An image of Jade nude laying on her back with select parts covered in sushi came into mind.

"Sushi's good," I nodded to her as she walked up to me. Really close to me.

"Great," Her face was right in mine as she said it, "I'll go put on a bra."

"Kay," I blushed trying to keep my eyes from looking down.

"Ha you looked!" She pointed an accusing finger at me and smiled.

"I glanced!" I whined back at her denying the small peek I gave her chest.

"Haha, One point for me!" She practically skipped up stairs. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Jade West skipped.

We were 5 to 3 right now. Jade was winning I got a point every time she looked at my ass. She got a point when I looked at her chest. Childish, but extreamely fun. We hadn't decided what the winner would get but the loser was going to get fucked. Hard. We'd woken up to the deep growl of Jade's starved stomach then started chatting casually. I had pressed my ear to her stomach jokingly to hear how empty it was. She had joked I was only trying to get near her chest and pulled me up by my hips back to eye level. I had told her she used that excuse to grab my ass. We had argued and decided on this game. I smiled to myself. Who would have thought dating Jade would be this fun. Not that either one of us had said we were going steady but it was clear when Jade got all protective about me eating and dragged me downstairs to feed me that we were together now.

"Ready?" She bounced down stairs.

"CHEATER!" I screeched at her. She was wearing a push up bra, not that those boobs really needed it. But, they made the most beautiful line of cleavage on her chest.

"If I'm a cheater, then so are you," She folded her arms across her chest and pumped up her breasts some more, "You picked out the shortest tightest pants I have on purpose to make your ass cuter."

"Oh so my ass is cute?" I pointed a finger at her.

"I didn't say that!" She blurted out

"Oh so it's not cute?" I turned her words around again wagging my finger at her.

"Stop that. Let's just go," She grabbed my finger wagging hand then dragged me along and out the door.

We hopped into the car and Jade drove to Nozu. There were cars everywhere. She circled the block.

"I can't see a spot. It's gotta be packed," She sighed, "I'll find a spot you go get us a table. Order me a tea."

"Kay," I waited till she pulled over by the entrance then hopped out. I darted into the restaurant. I looked around it was packed though there were two spots open along the bar. I hopped into one and pulled the other near me.

"Welcome to Nozu," the bartender said, "what can I get you?"

"I need two green teas, please," I smiled kindly at him.

"Hai." He said then walked off.

"Got a date?" The woman beside me looked over. I wasn't sure it was her. Her voce was thick with a Spanish accent yet she was… well… white. Her skin was as porcelain as Jade's and her hair was as white as ivory. She smiled, on her lips was a light red lipstick. Her eyes were framed with dark black eyeliner and mascara. Her eyes were golden. Literally Her irises were gold. She was in her 20's, maybe later 20's but she looked so healthy and young.

"Yeah, first, well maybe second date," I blushed thinking of the last time Jade and I were here on our 'play' date.

"Great hope you two have a good time," She took a sip of what appeared to be sake, "My name's Lana Cougar. You?"

"Wait, you'ren't Carter's ex-girlfriend are you?" I blinked at her mouth agape. How many Lana Cougars are there that speak Spanish around here? Plus, she's probably at least 7 years older than him.

"Yes I am," She looked at the door quickly, "Oh are you here with him? I'll go. You two have fun."

"No, no no no, just me and well, my girlfriend," I calmed her.

"Oh alright," She relaxed and smiled at me, "I heard he found someone new," she giggled a little.

"Already?" I blinked at her.

"Mhm, he's not one to be a well, 'bachelor' for long," she air quoted it, "He likes being with someone, I feel it's part of him to always be with someone. To have someone to care for. He's so caring after all." She sighed sipping her drink.

"Oh," I never really thought about what it would be like to be with Jade. If we'd end up just yelling all the time like Beck did when he was with her. Or if we'd be all lovey dovey. I wondered if Jade would sling her arm around me or I'd sling my arm around her. Would we argue? Or would we just act naturally and let things fall into place?

At that Jade walked in. She scanned the room, saw me wave then came over.

"There are asses on the road," she growled taking her seat as the waiter left the tea on the counter for us with menues. Lana looked over at Jade curiously.

"Jade, meet Lana Cougar" I gestured to the woman beside me, "Lana this is Jade West."

"Hi," Jade didn't even look up as she looked over the specials menu.

"I'm sorry about her," I said to Lana, "Jade, this is Carter's ex-girlfriend remember, the one he just broke up with." Even hearing myself say it I was kicking myself for making it awkward for her. Though, Lana seemed not to mind.

Jade looked up from her menu observing the woman more closely now, "Okay."

"Very nice to meet you," Lana smiled at Jade, "Very interesting tattoo on your wrist. It's similar to Carter's."

Jade looked at her wrist, "Pardon?"

"Yes I believe Carter has it on his arm like you," Lana nodded, "A nice historical time, when the nautical star was a prevalent tattoo. I'm certainly glad things have changed even a little bit since then."

"Yeah," Jade looked back down into the menu again.

I smiled to Lana, "What history?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Having a nautical star on your wrist means that you were part of a movement back then. A movement for women's rights to marry women. Lesbian women got them on their wrists because they'd be easy to hide with a watch but also express their rebellion of the way things were and show their desires," Lana explained in reverence.

"Yeah, lesbian women got them," Jade emphasized, "Not people who promote same-sex marriage and all that political crap. Or men for that matter."

Lana blinked at Jade confused. Then a smile crept onto her face, "Quite." She stifled a giggle, "I suppose not… well," She placed a $20 under her glass, "You two have a nice night." And at that she picked up her bag and walked out.

"Jade you didn't have to be rude," I sighed to her.

She engrossed herself in the menu ignoring me. I sighed again and looked at my menu trying to figure out what I wanted to get.


	17. ACTION!

A/N I'm alive! Kinda I'll try to chappy soon. Review please? They give me tiny bits of joy in my life.

"And… ACTION!" Sikowitz called aloud. My ears mildly rung. First day of rehearsals, first day of fittings for Cat's costumes, and first day of me and Jade being together. The costumes fit perfectly, not that I expected anything less from Cat. Jade's was beautiful. Cat and Carter really did a number on Jade's tail. Shining scales, easily opposable and water proof for when we do the real thing. And boy did the top show off her cleavage good. I had to keep checking for drool, though I could pass it off for acting my character. No one knew yet that we were a thing. Except Cat, but she figured out our attraction and probably assumes we are. Not that I said anything. Though I'm not sure if Jade did…

"We aren't even ready yet, Sikowitz!" Jade snapped at him. He blinked at her spaced out for a moment. She groaned and turned away.

"10 more minutes and then I wanna say ACTION! With a purpose kiddies!" Sikowitz snapped out of it and called.

"Tori… are you drooling?" Carter asked passing by me hulking some lighting equipment Sinjin asked him to move. Cat had asked him to come help out. He happily agreed. Cat has a thing for him. I think. Maybe she just likes hanging all over him and asking for hugs from him and getting him to give her piggyback rides. Since he can hold her.

I wiped my lip, "Just getting into my character."

"Or getting into my pants," Jade's deeply sultry voice rang as a whisper into my ear. I shivered and turned looking at her. Neither of us had said anything about telling anyone about us. I didn't want to be the first in fear Jade would leave me on the spot. Our whole relationship was on thin ice as it is. Jade continually badgered me with little sexual jokes in a successful attempt to get me aroused.

"Ha ha very funny, Jade," I rolled my eyes. I tried to push it off and faced her. She was in her mermaid costume, minus the tail. Her pale stomach shown. The stomach I would cuddle into for comfort from her. Jade wasn't the best at comforting, but she tried. My dad's home. He's healing up alright. Slowly. I hugged him when I saw him and told him I was just too busy. He understood that I was plain out lying and didn't want to go into the hospital and freak over him.

I turned to Jade. I noticed her pale green eyes were distant. "Jade?"

POV Jade

Is it wrong to say it felt so right? To feel her mustache (yes her) brush over my cleavage. Fake or not if felt so good. Damn. What's bothering me is that I actually have to act disgusted now. The original fuel to my anger and rage towards her is gone, and now it's developed a cold flame of lust for her. This is our second practice; after our teacher, Sikowitz, went postal on us for acting weird. That stupid little mustache. If she hadn't insisted on trying it on now I might have felt a little less knee wobbly and a little more angry. I just want to rip it off her lip. Or maybe... fell it pressed against mine... I licked my lips. I prayed everyone's 'gaydar' was off due to our situation of being forced to play a married couple and that no one noticed my faltering voice as I told her "I love you" at the end of the scene. I've worked so hard to keep her at the same distance I do everyone, and even then a little further. It's the classic 'you pick on the person you like most' situation. My apparent outward hatred for her only drew her to me more. First, it was antagonizing her for what she did (kissing my now ex-boyfriend right in front of me) Now, it's to keep her interested. I like the game so much.

Sometimes, I have dreams about Tori letting me cut a lock of her hair with my scissors and I'd keep that lock of hair in a small pouch and put it right beside a bag of her blood in my bedroom. The one I keep in the fridge from when she donated blood to Robbie for his operation. I snagged the bag that was 'lost' and kept it. When I'm having a bad day sometimes I take it out and hold it, think about where it once was... where more of it is. I'm tempted to try to taste it. But I don't want to waste a single drop of it. If I could get a lock of her hair... oh how I'd love that... I'd keep it under my pillow, petting and stroking it helping me sleep. Just breathing in the scent of her as it penetrates my pillow. Most of my dreams involve her giving me things, her hair, more blood, her cuddle-me-Cathy doll, anything. I think about stealing it. A fist full of loose hair from her brush causally left our around her house when I'm over for poker, swiping the dolly while I 'go to the bathroom'. You wouldn't believe what I've heard when I 'go' but really stand in the shadows listening.

Rex that damn puppet mocking me. Tori defending me. Or Robbie questioning why i'm always so mean to him. Tori telling him he makes himself an easy target. It makes the ice block of a heart I have thaw a little. Only a little. I enjoy being bitter, I like watching people squirm. Especially her. But I'm digressing.

"Jade, focus," Sikowitz sipped his coconut milk and snapped his fingers in my face, "We need to redo this scene till it's perfect."

I growled and leaned back, "Fine! Little miss perfect can just do both her and my role then."

"Jade, please let's just try again," Tori walked back over, hands on those hips I'd like to grind against.

"Whatever," I got back into starting positions hiding a smirk. Beck and Andre followed suit. Tori lagging behind as she moved to face in front of me. Prepping herself for another faceplant in my chest.

I gave her a small bitter sweet smile as Sikowitz yelled, "Action."

"Ohhh..." Tori face planted into my chest., acting as if she just fell asleep onto me.

"Honey wake up," I actually acted my part without being snide what so ever. The reaction was priceless. Tori actually froze up with her face in my chest. I could feel her breath between my breasts. Beck and Andre both took a double take and I think Sikowitz spit out his coconut milk.

"Blast off!" Tori jumped up, kicking everyone back into focus.

"No sweetheart," I stroked her arm a little to calm her, "You were saying I'm so...?"

"Oh, you're so good, gentle, how could you love a sleepy loser like me?"She whined out looking down hand caressing my cheek a little.

"You're no sleepy loser... you're an astronaut." I said with so much passion and feeling it had everyone doing a double take.

Tori looked at me closer and caressed my cheek again, "I love you."

"I love you," I said back with the same passion. We hugged ending the scene. Sikowitz started clapping.

"Perfect Jade! Just keep that up and we'll be able to straighten everything else out in the next few days people! Take five then we'll do it again, Tori try to give the same passionate feeling that Jade's channeling," He wagged his finger at her then sat back down. Beck and Andre were long gone talking about cars or whatever I really didn't care. I sat back on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori leaned over so her face was in mine.

On instinct I leaned back blinking up at her, "Yeah, whatever," I breathed again putting my face in my hands. I tried to ignore her, make her go away. But Tori being Tori, she would never let off.

"Something wrong?" She sat beside me, asking with that soft sweet voice of hers.

I stayed silent and tried to focus my mind to other things, things like blood, guts, monsters, anything to make me zone out from her.

"Jade?" I felt her hand rubbing my back gently, "Please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?"

Oh Tori, I know how you could help. Dress up as Walter and come over to my house later. I'll give you a nice big strap-on since a goody goody like you wouldn't have anything of the sort. And then plow me into my own bed all night long calling me your wife, your love, rub that mustached face of yours into my chest... Well there goes my dry underwear.

"Leave off," I said intending it to come out harsh and mean but it came out high and squeaked almost.

That set off her concern alarms, "Jade..." Her voice drifted off then I felt her arms wrap around me, "Whatever it is I can help okay? Is it your dad again? did Beck do something? you wouldn't let him touch you earlier..."

Why why why did she have to be so sweet caring and kind. I tried to push her off but she only held me more, "I'm fine, now leave off I said." My voice stronger but she wasn't buying it.  
>"If you just tell me I can help," She hugged me to her, my head tucked into her neck. I reined myself in from biting it, or sucking on it. "Please Jade, we have to do this play and if you're upset it won't help anyone."<p>

I considered lying. Telling her Beck was secretly abusing me to get sexual favors. Telling her my father was driving me up the wall again. Just to get her off my back. Then an easier lie popped into my mind.

"I like someone okay, and I'm scared he's going to see the play and see us acting and me acting like I want to be with you and think I'm all for girls. And he can just get a 3 sum out of me and you," I looked up at her. She was bought, the look in those wide brown eyes of hers told me she believed every word.

"Oh Jade I'm sorry," Tori let go of me finally a hurt look in her eye, "I don't want to get between you and your guy, but if he really likes you he should respect that, but still... You can always leave the play? or not tell him about it that way he doesn't know..." she listed ideas. Not one was oh hey, yeah Jade, I wanna be in a 3 sum with u totally. Or just the two of us, that's good too. I used my little Tori mock voice in my head.

"He already knows I'm in the play," I said defiantly, "And there's no way I'm quitting."  
>"Okay... Maybe you should just let it happen, and so if he does want that uhh... 3 sum. Tell him no and if he doesn't like it drop him?" Tori offered her voice a soft whisper at the sexual term.<br>So innocent... "Yeah maybe...But what if I really want this guy..." I looked to her a little sad eyed.

"But he may not be the guy for you Jade if he acts like this." Tori rubbed my shoulder, "You need the perfect guy for you, who won't be a sexual weirdo, and bother you to do things you don't want to."

"Yeah i guess..." I looked away slumping into the side of the sofa.  
>"Seriously though Jade," She leaned towards me, "You can do better than the likes of him."<br>I hid my blush looking down, "Whatever Vega, lets just do the scene." I pulled away from her.

"Jade," She grabbed my arm pulling me back. I let her.

"What?" I growled out to her annoyed now.

"Anyone would be lucky to be with you," Her deep brown eyes bore into mine, "and anyone who says otherwise is lying. You're a unique and amazing person. If that's how that guy feels then he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. to be with and love you as much as you love them." And at that she released me, got up, and walked back to starting positions.  
>I blinked and shook my head back into things. Did she just say anyone? Like neutral gendered anyone. And the sincerity in her voice. Does... Does Tori like me? I looked up at the proud latina before me. Half turned away she was talking with Sikowitz about how to man herself up further.<p>

I smiled a little getting up. So that's why she didn't argue with Sikowitz as hard about her having to faceplant into my chest. She actually wants to. The little sneak. She's enjoying every time we do it. Oh this is foul play, and constitutes revenge...

"Sikowitz," I said my voice serious, cold, and deep, "Maybe Tori and I should kiss at the end? you know since we're a married couple and all..."  
>Her face was priceless.<p>

Not that Sikowitz agreed to let us do that.

Memories…

"Jade?"

I blinked and looked up at Tori trying to gauge myself again. Right practice. Here we go. I rolled my eyes and walked back to position. "Come my little pirate, we have a scene to practice."

Tori was so easy to rouse. Which made it fun. I smiled slyly as she was flustering at my words. She was wearing a mustache again. Just like in Sikowitz's last play. It was so easy to tease her then. When she and I were blind to our true feelings. I sighed as I sat on a stool supposed to be where the water is. Tori came over and stood by me. Andre and Beck half dressed as pirates crouched on the side of the stage.

Cat darted by and handed Tori a pirate styled hat with a huge plume coming out of it. She then turned and darted over to Carter who was looking around for something else to do and jumped on him hugging him. Good Cat. Keeping him busy and away from my Tori. Yes my. I looked up at her to see she was also looking at Carter and Cat.

There was something I still didn't like about him. Something off. And now especially since his ex-girlfriend who Tori knew, and I didn't, says he has a lesbian pride tattoo. I cocked my eyebrow as I looked closer at him. That's probably why he always wears those dress shirts with long sleeves.

"Are we ready now?" Sikowitz called out rather like a child whining, "I wanna say ACTION! now."

"YES!" Everyone shouted at him. He jumped.

"ACTION!"


	18. JarterTarterTorjarter

**A/N A little rewind action everyone. Bare with me, I think u'll enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Carter POV  
>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!<strong>

**"Ughhh…" I rolled over in my bed and flicked my alarm off. Silence fell back down in my room. I pulled myself up and out of bed, "Come to school early Carter. Come help us set up for the movie." I said to myself in a mock voice of Cat.  
>"Why did I agree to this again?"<br>I groaned again running my fingers through my long dark locks of hair as I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.  
>The foggy image started to clear in my head of the last dream I dreamt before the alarm. I was there. Yes. Someone else... Yes. Female? Yes. Tori. Yes. But... No. Someone else too. Jade? No... wait yes. Jade, Tori, and I. We were... together. We were alone. We were...<br>I blinked at my own green eyes in the mirror.  
>"Sex. A threesum," I groaned at myself, "Carter get your head out of the clouds. You can't get one of them; there is no way you'll get both." I grabbed a brush and combed through my hair. I tied it back into a neat pony tail then washed my face trying to focus on other things.<br>I wonder what I'll have to do for the movie. They aren't shooting it just practicing. It'll be a nice sneak peek to help. See Jade and Tori in the costumes Cat and I worked out and... God get off the girl topic. I dried my face then started brushing my teeth.  
>Cat was cute last night. Talking, ice cream, just simple friend stuff. She's probably bouncing around her room right now getting ready for school. I chuckled. So full of energy and innocence. What she said about Jade though... it made it seem like she wasn't innocent though... Like she and Jade... I tilted my head looking at myself, my bangs sliding to one side of my face. Hmmm. I'll have to explore this further.<br>I spat into the sink and rinsed my mouth. I can never get my mind off girls. I went back into my room and opened the closet doors and walked in. Yes I have a walk in closet. I looked over all the clothes. Something simple and comfortable for moving stuff. I pulled out a long pair of slacks and a plain white dress shirt. I pulled my pj pants off then pulled my slacks on and buttoned my shirt. I buttoned it low on me to show off my collar bone.  
>I looked over myself, "Hmmm this'll do." I slipped a silver chain around my neck with a wolf charm on it then headed downstairs into the kitchen. On the table already prepared was my breakfast. My mom always makes it for me early before she works. I sat and bit into all the fruits on the table.<br>Lana surprised me one morning by making me breakfast... I remember that well. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon... My mom was too slow to stop her. To tell her I practically ate like a vegan when it came to my meals. She was surprised Lana never noticed I rarely ate meat, bread, or drank milk.  
>I wish I had someone to do that for me now. Even if she screwed up. To just try and show her affection. I miss those things. I sighed and bit into an apple. I wonder what Tori will do for Jade or Jade do for Tori to show how much she loves her... Assuming they already did it... what else little things will they do for each other. I looked over at my backpack from a distance.<br>Should I get it? My little black book. No...  
>Tori would be the one to get Jade little worthless gifts full of her own emotion... Jade to get Tori over the top meaningful ones at spurs of the moment. It's written all over their faces.<br>I looked at my bag again. Book? No.  
>They are perfect for eachother. Perfect opposites do make perfect matches sometimes. Tori may be the 'man' in the relationship but clearly Jade has the control. God, how I wish them happiness, but also their own downfall.<br>Book... Yes.  
>I got up and grabbed it from my bag. I opened it to the most recent page then flipped back about 20 or so pages trying to find it. My perfect girl. That dream I had before I managed to catch Tori's attention. Golden skin, chocolate eyes, someone to fit right in my arms, in my lap...<br>I looked up at the clock. 10 minutes before I have to go. Crap. I jumped up putting the dishes in the dishwasher and shoved my book back in my bag. I chugged a glass of water before heading out the door and hopping in my car.**

**The drive was silent... it gave me too much time to think. And now standing here moving equipment around like a mindless beast wasn't helping either. I kept imagining things. Good things, but things I know won't happen. Like me and Tori. Or me and Jade. Or us three.  
>Jade's scowls and looks tell me I'll never be on her good side. And though it's fun to play rival and taunt her. Deep inside I know I want war. War for Tori's love. War for Jade's love.<br>Cat always the ball of happy bouncing in my face helped me keep from dwelling too much.  
>"Hey Carter, I had a really weird dream last night. It was probably from all the sugar, but it was about you and me going on a trip to this candy land place and there were these cute bunny people that populated it. It was really cool. And you saved me from the chocolate toad people," She giggled in front of me as I moved over a piece of the temporary ship setting.<br>"Oh yeah, and how did I save you?" I asked smiling down at her.  
>"You partially ate them and melted them with your heat ray vision," She nodded her head to me as I set the thing down.<br>"So they just gave you back to me in fear?" I pet her head.  
>"Yeah pretty much, and you made them swear they'd never steal me again or else you'd eat them all.," she leaned into my hand.<br>"Carter I want this over there," Sikowitz pointed at the makeshift ship wheel to be moved to the other side of the set.  
>"Okay," I nodded, "Be right back Cat." I quickly moved it and caught a glance of Tori running through lines with Beck and Andre. They were helping her get her manly pirate voice down.<br>"Carter?" I felt a tug on my pants.  
>I looked down to see Cat.<br>"Yes Cat?"  
>"Can we go get lunch together today?" She smiled brightly up at me.<br>"Sure Cat." I crouched down to her level.  
>"And I'm paying," she said folding her arms across her chest.<br>"Okay you can pay..." I pet her head.  
>"YAY!" She cheered.<br>"IF! You can get the check before I do," I butted in and winked at her.  
>"No fair!" She whined, "You always pay! I can pay for myself Carter!"<br>"I know you can, but I won't let you," I chuckled at her.  
>"Aww you guys are so cute!" Tori walked over smiling at us wearing her pirate costume.<br>"No, no." Beck grabbed her arm, "In manly pirate, Tori."  
>"Argh you landlubbers are so cute," Tori smiled at Cat talking in the voice and tapped her nose. Cat squealed happily.<br>"I don't think pirates say cute," I commented standing back up.  
>"Well what do they say," Tori said in her normal voice, "Because I'm really confused..."<br>"This is why you should do your pirate research!" We all heard Sikowitz chime in.  
>"I was sick with a cold that week!" Tori snapped back.<br>I chuckled, "Just add a lot of arghs and some threats to walk the plank in there and you'll do fine. You certainly got your voice manly enough."  
>"You really think so?" Tori smiled wide up at me.<br>"Mhm."  
>"Thank you!" She hugged me tight. I blushed and tried to hide it behind my bangs patting her back a little as she hugged to me.<br>I heard a cough. Then another. Then finally I heard, "TORI!" Tori pulled her arms off me as if I were on fire as Jade's voice rang out above everyone else's.  
>"Come on!" She grabbed Tori's wrist, "We have to practice our scene now."<br>"Okay..." She waved to us as she was dragged off.  
>"They seem to be getting closer," Cat smiled wide watching them go.<br>"Mhm..." Andre looked as they went, "Sure super close..." Beck looked as well.**


	19. Phone Sex

****A/N Review? *puppy eyes* Cuz i doubled the chapters. (yes luna reference)  
><strong>**

****Tori POV  
><strong>**

"Yeah he's a pretty nice guy," I spoke into the phone to my aunt Sophie, "I never realized we were locker neighbors till we ran into each other."

**"He seems like a nice boy too," She told me.  
>"He is. He's a gentlemen to everyone around him. Even Jade, who is preaching how he's a devil to me 247," I groaned.  
>"Is he single?" She asked I could hear her puppy barking at the TV in the background.<br>"Mhm, very single, he just broke up with his girlfriend due to the fact that she was in  
>love with some camera guy from a photo shoot she was in." I shrugged pacing the kitchen.<br>"Oh that's too bad..."  
>"No he was okay with it he wanted her to be with the guy. He's really sweet like that," I defended quickly.<br>"Then why doesn't Jade like him?"  
>Should I tell her the truth? I wondered to myself. Say I'm gay for Jade. That she's a rabid jealous animal when it comes to me now, kinda like how she was with Beck. Keeping Carter away from me at all times. Bashing any signs of a relationship between us. Well a friendship... do I want a relationship with Carter?<br>"Tori?"  
>"Oh sorry aunt Sophie. I thought I saw out creepy neighbor outside in the bushes again.."<br>"Oh, just to be on the safe side let your dad and mom know. We'll talk later."  
>"Okay bye, love you."<br>"Love you too sweetie." She hung up.  
>I put my phone down on the counter and signed walking over to the fridge to grab something to snack on. Practice was a wreck. I was too distracted by how attractive Jade looked to remember my lines. I looked like a fool. Sikowitz is probably trying to figure out how to replace me without picking someone Jade would eat alive.<br>Jade was amazing. If I didn't know any better I'd believe she was a siren. Her voice was melodious making me feel like she really was seducing me. And she tried to keep in character as part of Sikowitz's orders, so she was hanging all over me as I kept being the helpless captain I was. She made me weak in the knees, weak in the everything really, and I hoped people took my fumbling as me acting as if I were flustered. Which I very much was.  
>I put my head in my hands and sighed. God why do I have to be such an idiot sometimes. I pulled out two cheese sticks and poured myself a glass of water. I carried it over to the couch and started watching TV keeping an ear out for my phone incase Jade texted me trying to convince me I wasn't as horrible as I knew I was.<br>I prayed no one saw how my eyes were glued to Jade's chest... or the drooling... that too.**

It was silent. Just me and the TV having a lovely moment. Helping me forget all my worries. BUt nothing good ever lasts. My hypnotic trance was broken when Trina came down the stairs shouting.  
>"I'm hungry! When's dinner!"<br>"It'll be done in a few minutes," Mom was already cooking, she was quiet so, I hadn't noticed her slip in behind me.  
>"What are we having?" I turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to help set the table.<br>"Porkchops, your father's out grilling them now." She turned to Trina, "Go get the string beans out of the microwave."  
>"Why do I have to get the stupid beans out of the microwave?" She whined.<br>"Cuz Tori's setting the table," mom was getting out the instant rice from the cabinet.  
>"Stupid beans. Stupid Tori." Trina mumbled as she opened the microwave.<br>"Hey!" I looked at her as I set the glasses down.  
>"Yes offence!" She said putting the pot of beans on the table and taking her seat.<br>"Pork's done!" Dad walked in. He carried the plate and limped over to the table. I remember earlier how mom had fought with him about letting him grill when he was still weak.  
>"Finally!" Trina was already serving herself as mom put the rice on the table.<br>"Let's eat." Mom tried to smile through it and I followed her lead.  
>I stabbed at my pork, it was alittle to crispy for my liking though I ate it anyway. Surprisingly Trina didn't complain. She barely ate or looked at her food. She was playing with her phone under the table.<br>"How was practice?" mom asked me smiling trying to light the mood.  
>"It was... uhhh... okay...I guess..." I shrugged trying to push for another topic, "I talked to aunt Sophie earlier."<br>"Oh how's the puppy?" Mom asked cutting her meat.  
>"He's good. He's barking at the TV a lot though. She's trying to teach him TV isn't a real thing." I took a sip of water from my glass.<br>"Aww..." Mom sighed and ate.  
>Silence fell after a while. Then dad spoke.<br>"Trina, put that phone away we're eating." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
>"Nooooo!" She whined quickly putting the phone in her lap hiding it.<br>"Finish your food before another text." Dad negotiated.  
>Trina looked at the food for 5 seconds then shouted, "I'm finished!" And ran upstairs.<br>"Ugh..." Both my parents groaned.  
>It was a nice quiet dinner after that. <p>

It wasn't until bedtime when I realized my phone was missing. I gotta charge that phone. Where did I put it again? I was talking to aunt Sophie... and then... I got a snack. Is it in the fridge? on the counter? where is it! I groaned and searched all the drawers still unable to find it.  
>"WHERE IS IT!" I shouted to the world as I started pulling apart the couch cushions.<br>"Where's what?" Trina walked past me to the fridge taking out an icepop.  
>"My phone I put it down and I..." I blinked looking at her as the familiar sound of my phone's alert chime hit my ears. I looked down to see my phone in her back pant pocket. "Trina! Why do you have my phone!"<br>"I heard you talking about that boy, Carter so I borrowed your phone to get his number. but then I figured he wouldn't answer to some random number so I've been using your phone to text him," She turned and smiled at me.  
>"Give it! I've been looking everywhere!" I tried to reach around her.<br>"No! I got this guy around my finger... well actually you do. He really likes you, for some reason. But when I tell him how awesome I am he'll be my boyfriend!" She dodged me trying to run off.  
>"Trina!" I chased her around the piano 4 times the up the stairs finally plucking it from her pants at the top step, "HA!"<br>"Noooooo!" She started to grab at it from me.  
>"Stop or else I'll tell him it was all u pulling a prank and he'll never talk to you again!" I hid my phone.<br>"Girls?" My dad peeked his head out of the bathroom.  
>"Nothing!" Trina chimed and walked off glaring at me.<br>"Ha!" I skipped off to my room. Thankfully Trina had been charging it in her room so it wasn't too run down. I went to my messages. And there is was a text conversation between Trina and Carter. I immediately texted him, "Sorry Sister took my phone hostage, it really wasn't me. I'm so sorry."  
>I didn't get to skim the conversation past the how are yous when he texted back.<br>"Figured it wasn't you when she asked how my broken heart was and did I need her to patch it up." he added a little so-so smiley face.  
>"Still sorry." I turned down my bed and got in.<br>He replied, "It's fine. I had a good acting practice from it. I gtg so night!"  
>"Night." I plugged my phone in just as it chimed telling me I got another message. I blinked at it. 34 unread messages from Jade. Oh god. <p>

Jade texted me 34 times? What's going on? I started reading them.  
>Hey<p>

How r u?

Where ru?

Tori?

Tori if u don't respond in 5 minutes I'm coming over there!

Tori! Are you out?

I just drove by and most of the house lights were out.

Trina isn't answering her phone either.

R u with ur parents or somethin?

Hello?

Tori I rang the bell a billion times are u there?

I can hear the tv if ur dumb parents won't answer soon I'll knock the door down.

Sorry ur parents aren't dumb.

Sorry I won't break ur door down.

I'm worried is all.

I just texted cat. She says u've been texting Carter this whole time.

What is he saying?

Is he bothering you?

18 texts

Tori tell me his number now.

Cat won't tell me it.

Tori. Answer me.

Tori call me. I'm going to find out where he lives.

Tori answer me!

Tori please?

Please tori I'm worried. Tell me what is happening.

Do you like him more then me?

26 texts

Just tell me Tori. I can take it.

If u wanna be with him that's fine. I guess.

He is nice to you. And treats you okay. He is a weird person but your kinda into weird anyway.

I mean u like me after all.

30 texts

I hope ur having fun chatting it up with him.

Is he talking about how much of a nerd he is?

I'm sorry. That was was uncalled for.

Just call me please tori.

34 texts.

But there was a new one.

Carter called me. He told me ur sister took ur phone from u. And you had no idea what was going on. And how he was trying to get ur sister to slip up an  
>give the phone back to you. Well, at least now I have his number and can trace him. Delete the last 32 messages. Night.<p>

35

Oh Jade. I called her. It rung twice.  
>"Vega?" she sounded like I just woke her.<br>"Jade I'm so sorry I didn't answer." I gushed out.  
>"Yeah I know Carter told me ur crazy sister stole the phone. " she yawned and it was rather adorable. A sleepy Jade. Like a sleepy lioness at a zoo. Dangerous but cute.<br>"Are you okay?" what I really wanted to ask was, "Are we okay?"  
>"Yeah vega I'm fine. Your just never allowed to lose your phone to your crazy sister again or else I'll kill her then you for making me worry. " Okay an angry sleepy lioness. Well not angry just grumpy.<br>"Okay." I smiled and laid back in my bed getting cozy.  
>I could hear Jades soft breathing over the phone.<br>"Jade?"  
>"What?"<br>"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" I said in a kind of baby talk voice. "please?"  
>"Fine. You in bed and comfy? Cuz I'll only say this once." She groaned out.<br>"Yay! And I am." I tucked myself in and turned the light out.  
>"No Trina in sight?" Jade asked yawning.<br>"No Trina." I cuddled into the bed.  
>"Okay. So ummm once upon a time there was a mermaid. She was beautiful and the envy of all other mermaids. One day she decided to go to the surface because men were a terror to mermaids and she enjoyed dark things," I had a feeling this mermaid was Jade. "So, she went to her favorite spot for man watching. Where pirate boats usually stopped in a shark lagoon to execute prisoners. She enjoyed watching the horrified faces of men as they were torn to bits. One day a ship stopped there That appeared not to have prisoners. Just the crew. She watched them all working together. Seeing how one man. Probably the smallest and weakest of them all was ordering the others around. She found this strange. On other ships the captain was terrorizing. But this one wasn't. He was handsome with a little mustache on his lips." I felt like the weak scrawny guy was me. But at least I had a mustache. "What the mermaid didn't realize was that she was being watched by the crew as well. When she strayed too close to it nets went overboard in an effort to catch her. She didn't realize this was because the captain was in love with her. She thought they were just trying to get her. The crew watched her enough that the captain went ashore and waited near her favorite spot with a net ready to get her."<br>I could hear the smile in Jade's voice, "But the mermaid was too smart for the human. She floated up and grabbed his ankle pulling him into the water with her and brought him to the bottom trying to scare him into thinking she would drown him. Sadly, he wasn't as freaked as she hoped. He clung onto her holding his breath with a stupid grin on his face. She was confused as he smiled at her. In her confusion he surfaced and took a deep breath. She followed 'Why were you smiling? I was going to drown you!' she shouted at him. 'I was happy because you touched me. I've never been near a woman as beautiful as you before. I was going to die happy.' he smiled at her like a moron. She just blinked at him thinking he was a total idiot, drunk, or insane. 'You have nothing else to life for?' she blinked at him, 'Then to be drowned by me?'"  
>"Not really. Being a captain is great but I've never felt love before for anyone till I spied you." I said over the phone in my manly pirate voice.<br>"She leaned into his hand never really having been touched before so kindly," Jade spoke softly into the phone.  
>"He pulls her close and strokes her long raven hair," I said back.<br>"She unbuttons his coat slowly moving them into the shallows."  
>"He follows letting her fingers open His clothes."<br>"She tugs them off and lets them sink into the water pressing her body to his."  
>"He takes off her top admiring her beautiful full chest."<br>"You like the breasts on a woman?" Jade asked in her seductive mermaid voice. "She tugged at his undershirt  
>"I do." I blushed admitting it into the phone still in character.<br>"You're quite large captain," Jade's voice practically stroked my ear, "Very large at that..."  
>"I don't want to hurt you."<br>"You won't. I like big," Jade breathed into the phone and I felt my core become dripping wet, "She dives under and soon he feels her warm wet mouth wrapped around his full length.  
>I moaned into the phone with pleasure as I teased my own clit.<br>"She move her head up and down on it. Making it hard in seconds."  
>"He stroked her head feeling amazing. 'Oh god.'"<br>"She smiled and licked the underside rubbing his balls."  
>"He was puddy in her hands."<br>"She weakens him into his most vulnerable state, having him Hard and throbbing for her. Finally, she released him from her mouth only to envelop him again in her core. She felt so tight around his huge cock fitting them perfectly together. 'Ohhhh captain...'" Jade moaned into the phone, "you so big..."  
>"Your so tight... Ohhhh..." I groaned in a manly voice into the phone.<br>"Oh..." Jade whimpered I could only imagine her with her hand in her pants with a huge dildo toying with herself imagining it was me.  
>"That's it..." I whimpered back my own hand teasing myself.<br>"Tori..."


	20. Sharing Notes

A/N Review please. Also a little backflashy again. WARNING! This chapter may cause curiosity/fear about Carter and slight wetting of pants or possible worry for Tori's safety and the level of Trina's insanity.

Sharing Notes

Carter POV

I pushed the men's room door open with my knuckles and slipped into a stall silently I just unzipped my pants when I hear voices talking over by the urinals.

"They are totally dating in secret," one finally let out loud enough for me to hear.

"You don't know that," the other countered.

"You see how they were looking at each other. Tori's been getting better as an actress but today she was a total slip up around Jade."

"What's your point? For all we know Jade could have threatened her again and is trying to get her off the play."

"I thought your whole argument against them dating was that they were friends now."

Beck and Andre. Who would have pegged them for the suspicious sorts… Well, and to get it right.

"Whatever, but I really don't think they'd date okay?" Beck huffed out to Andre.

"Why is that?" Andre asked in a mocking tone.

"Jade hated Tori. For a long time. She's not just going to turn around and date her. And to top it off Jade doesn't exactly swing that way." Beck emphasized.

I rolled up my dress shirt sleeve looking at the nautical star tattoo on my wrist.

"So then why is Jade not telling Tori to stop drooling over her?" Andre countered.

"Cuz she likes the attention! Who wouldn't want to have people drooling over them? Especially Jade's ego would enjoy it."

"What did Cat say?" Andre changing the topic, he appeared to be losing the overall argument.

"She acted beyond weird. When I asked Cat if Jade like Tori she said she didn't know. Then when I asked about who Jade had dated before me and if she dated any girls she clearly pretended not to hear the question over and over again till finally I dropped it. But after that she was really nervous. She didn't wanna talk much, and answered me with as little as possible. I don't know what nerve I hit but I think there is some piece of the puzzle we are missing here," Beck was pacing around as he spoke.

I smiled. I wasn't as dense as those two. I've seen it and even been in the same situation Cat and Jade have been in before. Two girls who are like day and night don't get where they are now being friends without exploring together. I'd bet my best wolf tail they were together in secret before Beck came along.

"What have you learned about Carter?" Andre asked curiously.

"Well everything and nothing. All his past girlfriends can recount all their dates and how great he is, but none seem to have much detail on his personality other then when he's around chicks, nor do they know about his habits, hobbies outside of school work, or much about his rich family. It's like they never even met them or really dated Carter," Beck walked past my stall in his pacing.

"Same here. But of the few you had mentioned he dated for years they weren't as open about their dates or what they did. It's like anyone who dated him for a year or more signed a freaking silence agreement. Like they know something but won't tell." Andre sighed out.

I smiled. I'm glad the girls had the sense to keep quiet around these two. I'd rather not let the wolf out of the bag just yet. There is a lot more of this game yet to be played.

"Who's in here?" Beck knocked on my stall door.

I rolled my other sleeve up. Well, might as well tie up these loose ends. Before I zipped my pants I pulled a screw driver out and tightened a few screws. Then zipped up and opened the stall door.

Both Beck and Andre looked at me eyes wide. They looked at each other and scrambled for words.

"Hello there gentlemen," I smiled down at them, "I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to ask you to stop your investigation of me. And if you refuse," I chuckled, "Well I don't think you'll refuse me." I walked over to the door knob and bashed my fist over it breaking it off onto the floor, "We'll sort this out quick… I don't want to be late to lunch with Cat."

Cat POV

What was taking Carter so long. I was bouncing up and down by his car frustrated.

"Sorry about that," I felt his hand on my head, "I ran into Andre and Beck and we got talking."

I turned and smiled up at him, "Oh okay, ready to go?"

"Mhm. Hop in. Where are we going to eat?" He asked unlocking the car and opening my door for me.

I hopped in and buckled myself, "Ummmm you pick. Something easy okay?"

"Hotdog cart in the park it is," Carter slipped in on his side and started the car up.

I looked at his hands as they took the wheel, "Is that a bruise on your knuckle?" I blinked looking at it.

"Yeah. I was moving some part boxes in my locker and one fell on my hand," He backed out of the spot and drove out of the parking lot.

"Ohhhh, does it hurt?" I pouted, "I wish you wouldn't work on so many projects at once."

"Only a little," He smiled at me, "And I like multitasking."

I huffed, "fine."

"Your red velvet cat tail is almost done. The ears need some more tweaking but it'll be done soon," He pet my head softly, "They you'll really be Cat."

"Can I get whiskers and a kitty bed too?" I nuzzled into his hand pretend purring as I smile wide.

"Whatever you want," He pet me as he drove with his other hand, the bruised one. His green eyes focused on the road. He's eyes seemed far away though…

"Are you okay Carter? Did something happen?" I looked concerned at him.

He blinked at me a moment, "I'm alight Cat, just like you said," He smiled, "I have a lot of projects to keep track of."

"I can help if you want. I'll be like your assistant," I smiled up at him trying to cheer him up.

"I'd like that very much Cat," He smiled back at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I giggled and hugged his arm so he could keep driving.

Tori POV

"Tori…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Trina staring dead at me.

"Tori are you having phone sex!" She screeched. Loud enough for everyone in my house to hear because just as I scrambled to hang up with Jade and pull my pjs back on right my dad barrels in.

"What!" He shouts hobbling but still at full force, "Who?"

"I bet it was that Carter guy!" Trina turned and told dad, "He's like obsessed with Tori from what I hear."

"Carter who?" He looked at me.

"Carter Wolf, but it's not him, and I was not doing that!" I shouted back but it fell deaf on my dad's ears all he heard was Carter's name and he was gone.

"Trina!" I snapped at her.

"What? If I can't have him then so can't you!" She wagged her finger at me.

"Yeah well now he can't be alive cuz Dad will murder him!" I shouted at her.

"Oh…"

"I gotta call him…" I hopped out of bed and slipped my slippers on and grabbed my phone.

"If dad doesn't kill him tell him how hot I am okay?" Trina asked as I pushed past her.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" in the background I hear something metal hit something else metal.

"My dad's coming to kill you for having phone sex with me," I breathed out into the phone.

"Oh great, I knew I shouldn't have had that extra shake, was it good at least?" He was joking.

"Seriously Carter, he thinks we had phone sex and he is a cop he'll find your house and kill you."

"No he won't. Once he finds out who I am, he'll be home in a heartbeat," He said pushing it off like it was nothing.

"Can you hear me! He is gonna kill you!" I shouted at him.

"Why does he think that anyway?"

"Ummmm Trina happened," I didn't want to tell him the details, my face was red.

"Ah. Your sister," I heard a huff out of him and I noticed an echo of it like he was far away.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I blinked listening to his clear breathing over the phone.

"Yeah. I can't hold the phone to my ear and lift weights. I was unfortunately born with only 2 arms," He chuckled.

"You work out?" I blinked imagining a half naked Carter laying on his back pumping dumbbells over his head. Sweat rolling down his skin.

"Yeah, it's how I'm able to carry my machines. And make heavy machines to fit on me," He panted as he worked.

"Wow so you must have a lot of muscle mass…" I'm an idiot.

He chuckled again, "Yes I do. I could bench press Jade easily over my head as she held Cat." Of course I imagined it and blushed redder. I blinked as I heard the front door open and close.

"TORI!" I heard my dad shout up the stairs.

"Ummm well he's home and clearly your not dead."

"Told you. Call me later, I want to know how things turn out," I heard a click as he hung up.

I looked up at my panting father. His eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew a member of the Wolf family?"

"I uhhhh…"

"This is great!" He grinned wide, "Do you know how much money they donate to the police every year! And my daughter is dating the heir to the Wolf legacy!" He hugged me, "You just keep laying it on him, honey, get him to be putty in your hands and we can afford to get new squad cars this year!"

I blinked as he hugged me tight, "Dad! I'm not dating him he's just my friend!" I blushed.

"I'll date him daddy!" Trina poked her head in the room.

"No." He looked at her and waved her off.

"Uhhh!" She whined.

"No pressure, honey, but you gotta make him happy, anything he wants, you can't upset him. Because of that shot out we lost good men and resources. A big donation from them and we won't be short handed anymore." He looked me in the eyes.

"Okay dad," I broke from the pressure, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Tori, you're a good daughter," he hugged me, "And just think if you like him you two can get married and we will be rich!" He grinned at me and practically skipped out of the room.

I hit redial on my phone.

"Hello," Carter instantly picked up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were like a huge police donator who my dad will kiss the feet of?" I groaned into the phone.

"Because I didn't foresee this happening," I heard running water and a giggle in the background, "And believe me I usually don't miss a thing. Towel please."

"What are you doing?" I blinked hearing another giggle.

"Finishing a bath. That will be all for now," I heard a voice say, "Yes master," in the background softly, "Sorry about that. Is there any way I can make it up to you for the trouble?"

"You? I should be telling you that cuz my dad was going to kill you," I laid back on my bed.

"Well then, I guess you have to do me a favor then," His voice deepened over the phone.

"Okay?" I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Dinner at my place, I'll text you the address, don't be late," he hung up at that.

I blinked at the phone, "I have a date with Carter… while I'm dating Jade?" I shook my head, "but we aren't really together so…" Do I want to go? Should I cancel? Should I tell Jade? Will Carter tell Jade? Or will Carter tell Cat then Cat tell Jade? Oh my god… what am I going to do!


	21. This Day was Going to be Perfect

A/N If you don't watch My Little Ponies you might not fully get the song part of this chapter, but if you do enjoy. Carter as setting up for his date and Jade trynig to catch up to Tori to stop her. When you get to the singing bit between Jade and Carter read it to the tune of "This Day" from My Little Pony.

I just kept staring at my phone. All through breakfast. I expected Jade to call and scream at me then forbid me from going. I didn't message her at all and she never messaged to see how things went with Trina.

She probably thinks it may have gone to hell and I lost my phone privileges.

"You haven't touched your food sweetie," Mom pointed to the waffles I had no hunger to eat.

"I'm not really hungry," I looked up, "Hey where is Trina?"

"She left early something about meeting a boy at school?" Mom shrugged.

"Oh god, Dad," I moaned, "she's going to find Carter."

"I'm starting the car you get your bag," He got up and ran for the door.

"Okay," I sighed and went to grab my phone just as it went off. I got in the car and buckled myself in as dad drove at top speed. I checked my phone, a message from Carter.

Lose something? P.S. Wear something formal tonight if you don't mind.

"Who texted?" My dad was about to pull into the parking lot.

"Carter. He found Trina," I sighed. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"Oh god," He parked and got out of the car running for the door. I hopped out and followed.

I blinked at the sight before me. Worst day. Ever.

"Glad you made it," Carter smiled through his bangs up at me from the floor, "I figured my knight in shining armor would show up soon enough."

Jade had him pinned to the floor. Dirt and blood covered his shirt. On his forearms were claw marks some bleeding from how hard Jade clawed him. It seemed as though they tussled. Cat was wrapped into Beck's side eyes wide. Beck and Andre protecting her and holding her back from getting involved. Trina poking her head around a corner eyes wide.

Jade's green eyes were full of rage only when I spoke did she look up from wedging her boot into Carter's back. When they met mine the rage faltered for only a moment then she jammed her boot harder into Carter. He flinched.

"You're lucky I don't take my scissors and-" Jade started

"Jade," My dad walked over calmly. I could see he was going to reach for his concealed pistol and handcuffs, "Just let Mr. Wolf go and back off so we can talk this out."

"Why should I?" She hissed and reached for the scissors in the belt of her pants.

That's when my dad pulled his gun. I started crying.

"Jade please just stop now before it gets worse," I begged her.

"He deserves it Tori!" She shouted but also eyed my father's gun, "You don't see it, no one sees it, but I know there's something wrong with him… He's-he's-he's to fucking perfect all the damn time!"

"Being a good person doesn't make them secretly bad Jade…" I yelled back at her tears still streaming.

"Put down the weapon," my dad took aim at Jade.

It wasn't long before a crowd ensued behind me and my dad. All watching on as Jade stood over Carter.

"Tori you have to listen to me, there's something wrong with him, you can't trust him!" Jade called to me, looking at all the people behind me as well.

I knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say I don't trust him with you. I want you to myself. I want you to be mine and no one elses. But she wasn't. She couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her.

And it was her loss.

Carter was laying there in what looked like aching pain staying quiet just looking at me. He knew too, I think, that this wasn't Jade losing it. It was Jade losing it over me. He was taking this, her rage from worrying for me, because he really likes me, he wants my happiness.

Jade just wants me.

I took a step to Jade, "Jade please. Put it down, we can talk alone okay? Just let's all calm down."

My father pulled me back, "Drop the weapon now."

Jade looked at me her green eyes searching.

This was probably the most difficult moment of my acting career. Acting like I love someone who loves me so they won't hurt themselves and anyone else around further.

She believed me.

She dropped the scissors to the floor and even a small smile grew on her lips as she walked towards me.

I smiled back, trying to calm her, ensure her of what I no longer want.

When she was 5 feet in front of me my dad took her down and cuffed her.

My smile fell and I looked away as he hauled her out the door.

Jade screamed, cursed, even beat at my dad as he limped carrying her away calling up Gary to bring a car around and get her and an ambulance for Carter.

The crowd faded and people went to class mumbling.

I went over to Carter where Cat already was trying to help him up.

"It's best I stay put. I don't know how hard Jade may have kicked me in the stomach," Carter spoke softly and sweetly to Cat as he rolled onto his back. He smiled up at me, "Thank you for coming."

I blinked at him and knelt by him, "What do you mean?" I was amazed he was so calm.

"If not you and your father, Jade may have gotten into more trouble than need be. She doesn't deserve to be locked up over just loving someone," He looked up at me with those deep green eyes of his, "I won't press charges and I'll ask that Jade be returned home as soon as the paramedics arrive."

"You are a freaking saint, dude," Beck chuckled standing over him with Andre.

"Hardly, I can take a hit," He turned to me, "You don't have to come over for dinner later, you coming to my rescue was enough of a favor."

"If it's all the same, I'd like to hear what happened over dinner at your place, given your let out of the hospital by then," I found myself laughing a little as he smiled up at me.

"Deal." He looked to Beck, Andre, and Cat, "I hope none of you spoil it for her while I'm getting patched up."

"No problem," Andre shuddered, "I'd rather not think about it anyway."

"Kay kay," Cat smiled cheerfully, "I just hope Jade's okay."

"I'm sure she will be," Carter nodded slowly.

Just then the paramedics ran in with a stretcher for Carter. He was taken away, but before he was rolled out he kissed my hand and when I looked down there was his silver ring on my finger. When I looked up and ran out to try give it back the ambulance was already gone.

My friends took it upon themselves to distract me the rest of the day. Only at the final bell as I walked out to Trina's car did Cat and I talk about what I would wear.

"Wear something amazing, Tori," She smiled softly up at me, "He'll love anything you put on but try to look great and wow him. He needs the distraction of taking Jade's beating as much as you need from walking in on it."

"Isn't that weird though… Carter is bigger and stronger then Jade he could have just pinned her…" I started to wonder.

"Carter asked for no spoilers, you'll have to ask him that yourself," she tapped my nose and giggled skipping away.

"Bye Cat!" I called after her.

She waved.

I was about to get to Trina's car when I looked back at her, she was no longer skipping and walked slowly and thoughtfully. I guess I'm not the only one acting today…

I silently got into the car with Trina. She said nothing as she drove home.

I looked out the window wondering how Jade was. If dad took her to the police headquarters or not. If the school will suspend her for fighting another student. If Carter is okay, really.

We all put on masks. I see that now. Carter may be one of the few people that don't. And that's what stuck out with Jade. Why she thinks he's hiding something, because he hides nothing, and it isn't normal. Sure Beck is the same way but even he can act to hide his true feelings.

Cat does something completely bizarre and Beck pretends to not think that way, like we all do. Carter kneels beside her and partakes in what she's doing. Not even faking the interest.

Music was playing low on the radio and I started humming thinking of the song from the one episode of My Little Pony Cat made us watch.

Carter POV

"All I ask is for perfection," I looked at the clock 6pm.

"Yes master," my maid nodded as she worked dusting and cleaning.

"Carter, don't you think this is a little rushed?"

"Not at all," I felt soft circles being drawn on my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror in the distance. Out of the corner of my eye I watched my maid's progress with dusting the dining room.

"You're still sore, you aren't a machine, patching you up won't instantly fix you, you need time to heal all the bruises," the circles turned into soft rubbing on my shoulders.

"They are just bruises, not a broken bone, I can still entertain a guest," I tugged at my shirt fixing it.

"Alright," She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm only your mother, I can't stop you, you know your father and I will be out." She got up from the couch and looked down at me.

It was more like a mirror looking at her then it was looking at the mirror across the room.

"Don't work her too hard, and same goes for you, don't expend yourself," She sighed walking towards the door, "Your really starting to be more and more like your grandmother every day."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I got up and headed up the stairs to change.

I heard her sigh and the sound of the door closing behind her as she left. It echoed through the house.

"This day is going to be perfect,

the kind of day which I dreamed since I was small,

everyone with gather round,

say how Tori and I are perfect.

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all."

Jade POV

I was in a detention cell. No charges were pressed; even Carter had called and told them not to punish me. Even sealed the deal with a donation to the school. I sighed. Tori was probably out there getting ready for her date with a total creep. That book of his… He has a whole entry about her, describing her in detail, every inch of her.

I put my face in my hands. No one would listen. Not even Mr. Vega when he stuck me in here. The creep has police immunity or something. I have no way out. No way of saving Tori.

"This day could have been perfect,

the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,

but instead of having Tori,

with all our friends together,

My girlfriend may never be with me at all."

Carter POV

I walked down stairs. I wore a fresh dress shirt black vest and slacks. Hair brushed and glossed right into place. I paced the 1st floor watching as the food was prepared and the table was set.

In the back of my mind I worried how Jade was doing in the dentition cell.

"I could care less about her dress,

I won't partake in any cake,

Though, I won't be lying when I say,

That though any kind of weather,

I'll want us to be together,

The truth is I care for neither of them most of all,

Yes I do love Jade too,

In my heart there is the room,

But I still want Tori to be all mine."

Jade POV

I looked up at the door. I clenched my fists and growled looking at the clock on the wall getting closer to 6:30pm now.

"I must escape before it's too late,

Find a way to get away,

Hope, I'll be lying if I say,

I don't fear that I may lose her,

To one who wants to use her,

Not care for, love, and cherish her each day,

For I oh-so love that girl,

All my thoughts she does consume,

Oh Tori Vega, I'll be there very soon."

Carter POV

I froze as I heard the door bell ring.

"Finally the moment as arrived,

For me to be one lucky guy."

Jade POV

I looked up as the door opened. My cuffs unlocked. I was free to go. I grabbed my phone and keys from the clerk and ran for the door. I started dialing Cat.

"Oh, this date I may not make,

She'll end up with this fake,

Tori Vega will be,"

Carter POV

"Mine, all mine."


	22. Into the Wolf's Den

A/N cliffy be no more! *poof*

Tori POV

"Welcome." He smiled down at me

"Was it necessary to send a car for me?" I blushed walking inside.

"Well you don't know where I live, and I forgot to send you the text of my address, I figured this was easier," he helped me slip off my coat then hung it in the closet.

"True but you could have just told me," I sighed up at him.

"You look beautiful," he kissed my hand, the one with the silver ring he gave me on it, as he looked me over.

I wore a red cocktail dress that hugged my body. I was saving it for a special occasion, but today is a good day as any. The stockings on my legs bothered me a little. I wasn't use to them but my parents insisted I dress formally as I was about to leave.

"Thank you," I blushed looking up at him.

"This way," He lead me into the house. From the outside pulling up the house was intimidating. But inside it was dressed like a regular home. The dining room table was not regular. It had a 4 course meal laid out across it. Seats across from each other set in the center. We were all alone.

"Wow," was all I could muster as Carter pulled a chair out for me. I took a seat and he pushed me in.

"I hope you don't mind. I told them not to go too crazy," He took his seat across from me.

"This is way more than enough, Carter," I blushed at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make things… well…" He dropped off.

"Perfect?" I offered starting to stab my fork into the salad.

"Exactly." He smiled and started taking bites from his own.

"So, I've come up with a few questions for you to answer, that is if they aren't answered while you tell me what happened today," I took a sip of the water in the glass already set out for me.

"Ah yes where to begin…" He tapped his fingers on the hard wood table.

"Maybe how Jade started attacking you?" I took another sip.

"That's hardly where it began, you see, the first thing to occur was your sister coming over to me while I was getting my thing ready for class. In the excitement of preparing for our date, this morning I forgot to tweak one thing for my lighting assistor for a project. So I was sitting there adjusting it when she came over and insisted I go out with her hotness," He chuckled.

"Oh god she didn't," I started to laugh a little too.

"She did," He smiled wide, "Well after I told her repeatedly I wasn't interested, and I was more than perfectly happy having this one date with you, she got upset and threatened to trash my project if I didn't date her."

"Oh I'm sorry did she?" I blinked eyes wide at him not remembering any parts scattered around on the floor.

"No. I put it away and just grabbed my books, that's about when Jade showed up and was at her locker. Not after me and not interested in me telling Trina to leave me be," He nodded reassuringly.

"Okay… so how did she get involved?" I asked wrapped with attention.

"Trina took one of my books. My idea book. I was holding them stacked from biggest to smallest and she snatched it off the top and threatened to toss it in a toilet in the girl's room. Seeing my reaction of fear she tried to bargain with me to date her for its safe return," he sighed, "that's when Jade got involved."

I blinked and nodded him on nibbling on some warm bread.

"Jade heard her talking about my black book and ran over grabbing it from Trina and started looking through it. I quickly opened my locker putting my other books away then tried to grab the book from Jade. Unfortunately she turned to the one page I feared she would read."

"Why what's on it?" I blinked at him.

"Well," a small smile formed on his lips, "I don't want you to think the worst of me but it's a description of a woman. Unintentionally a lot of her features are similar to your's. Mind you this is way before we ever interacted. Before you even joined H.A. for that matter." He ran his fingers through his bangs.

"And Jade read it and thought the worst…" I realized now.

"Yes, she came at me like a wild animal. I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted my book. And when she dropped it and went for my throat I just grabbed it and put it in my waist band to keep it safe as Jade went at me. Trina was utterly shocked and as soon as she saw Beck, Andre, and Cat she tried to see if they could help, but Jade was past reasoning. I told them to stay away and let her get her frustration out on me," He smiled, "I didn't expect how mad she really was till there was a boot literally up my ass and she was clawing my arms as I protected my face."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm fine, honestly, I have taken a beating before. I have several older male cousins I played with like they were brothers as I grew up," His hand held mine, "Please, I'm fine. I'm just worried about what this has done to your relationship."

"There is no relationship, Carter," I looked down at our hands, "Jade loved the idea of me, of being with me. Not like you. You want a relationship." I held onto his hand tightly.

When I looked up to meet his eyes, his face was flush with red. He was blushing hard.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that you want me, but you shouldn't be too hard on Jade as well," Our hands slid apart. "Don't lose your bond with her as a friend because you love differently. My life is a testament to that."

"You're right." I smiled at him.

"Well, enough of the serious talk, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Mhm," I nodded to him.

POV Jade

Cat met me part way as I was running for her house. I was panting hard and out of breath.

"Jade? Why do you need to drive to Carters?" Cat held her brothers car keys.

"I just need to talk to him," I grabbed them out of her hand and ran for the car.

"Your not going to hurt him again are you?" she ran after me.

"Maybe…" I jumped into the drivers seat.

"No!" She took the keys

"Cat!" I looked at her eyes wide, "Give them back!"

"You have to promise me you won't hurt him, and if I hear otherwise you're in big trouble," Cat pouted.

"Cat there's no time for this. I have to get that creep away from Tori… even if she doesn't love me anymore. I need to keep her away from him. You don't know Cat," I begged her growling in frustration as minutes slipped away.

"I do Jade. You read Carter's dream journal. That dream about the Latina girl? If you looked closer you'd realize its dated before Tori came to HA. Before any of us knew her. Carter let me read it once for an example of highly detailed writing to help me in class." She got in the car with me. She was serious now as her wide brown eyes looked up into mine, "Are you sure you want to do this, Go in there and ruin Tori's chances with a really nice guy? I understand your jealous but is it worth it to lose Tori's friendship? To destroy the trust you two just built?"

I looked at her closely. Cat was right… I knew it. What she was saying was true… probably. At least she thought she was saying the truth, "What do you suggest I do?"

Cat paused then as the gears turned in her head. "I think you should go over there and apologize. And wear something pretty cuz right now you look like you just got out of prison…" Cat sniffed, "And you smell like it too."

"Okay, fine, you still have my spare stuff in your room?" I got out of the car.

"Mhm. Let's pretty you up," Cat held my hand and dragged me up stairs.

Tori POV

I smiled over at Carter as I took a big bite of cake. The rich chocolate tasted so good. I swirled it around on my tongue. "Mmmmm…"

"Family recipe. Death by chocolate we call it," He smiled taking a bite of his own slice.

"More like heaven by chocolate," I said after gulping down my bite.

"Glad you like it," He chuckled and sipped his water.

The words of my father echoing in my mind. You have to seduce him. If you like him, you two can get married and we'll be rich. I promise dad.

"Would you like another slice?" Carter's voice brought me back.

"Ummm no thanks I'm full," I rested my fork on my plate.

"Well, If you don't have to leave right away we can go into the living room and watch a movie?" He got up then pulled out my chair for me as I got up.

"Sure, I'd love to," I needed something to distract me. And I doubt my parents will be happy with me going for a 1 hour date with a guy I should be trying to get.

"Anything in particular?" Carter asked taking my hand and leading me into his living room.

"Just whatever's on is fine," I sat beside him on the couch. We were close together. I leaned into him and he slowly put his arm around me as the other turned on the TV.

I wasn't sure what we were watching. I was distracted by how comfortable his chest was to lean on and hearing his heart beat. I bet it was all the muscle hidden underneath. His hand rested chastely on the small of my waist, not too high and not too low. I don't know what time I fell asleep, but I did. I was so tired, tired from my mind spinning and worrying about everything. This one moment of peace let me slip away.

POV Jade

It wasn't hard at all the drive wearing a tight black dress. Something that showed off my cleavage and still allowed me to breathe easy. Cat had talked me through what to do. Knock on the door. Most likely a servant will answer. Tell them I'm Cat and I came by on my way someplace to ask Carter something, get let in and then confront him in front of Tori. I'll apologize and wish them a good time on their date then leave. Being the saint I am, hopefully that will set things kind of right. Even if I don't fully mean it.

My stomach grumbled at me.

Okay. Then after that go eat something. Because I'm starving.

I pulled up to a private gate with a big W stamped on it and two wolves atop the pillars holding the gates looked down at me. Well, I guess not all the Wolfs are modest…

The gate was open so I slipped the car onto the private drive and up to the huge house. Most houses in L.A. were big but you could tell this one was for a family who was loaded. It wasn't just some mc mansion mass produced in a factory somewhere. It was up to date but gothic and educated.

I parked right by the huge front doors. I got out and walked up to them. My stomach grumbled in protest again. Yes food. I know. I sighed and knocked using the wolf knockers on the door.

I'm sensing a theme here…

"Hello?" Carter peeked out the door.

I blinked back at him. I was surprised someone as rich as him was answering his own door.

He paused blinking at me surprised as well.

"Uh… hi…" I waved a little.

"Wow Jade you look positively beautiful," Carter was awe struck down at me.

I felt myself blushing a deep red under my dark makeup, "uh… thanks, can I come in?"

"Yes of course," he opened the door wide and let me step in.

I looked around, to my surprise the interior wasn't all gold leaflets and antiques no one really cares for. It was decorated up like a real home.

"Wow, this is a nice place…" I found myself saying.

"Thanks. My mom designed this place," He closed the door behind me.

I nearly forgot my mission as I was taking the place in. I sniffed the air and my stomach betrayed me with a growl.

"Would you like something to eat?" Carter tilted his head curiously at me, "You probably didn't eat dinner at the police station… I can get something together in no time." He walked towards where I assumed the kitchen was since the smell was coming from there.

"Thanks…" I blushed following. I was too hungry to resist.

"No problem," I watched as Carter heated up some roast chicken. Placed a portion of some tossed salad on a plate and gave it to me. Then started heating up some veggies. "Here you are."

"Thanks." I bit in to the food. I wondered where Tori was? Maybe she already left.

Carter was wearing some pretty fancy clothes. Maybe I caught him as he was going out? The house seemed like a ghost town. It was so silent besides the noise Carter was making as he made me food.

"Here you are," he set it in front of me.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I pounded you today, and accused you of that…" I looked down at the food.

"I forgive you, Jade," His warm hand patted my shoulder softly, "And I understand, you were just looking out for Tori."

"Your too kind…" I said bitterly as I took a bite of the chicken. It tasted so good. "Wow this is great."

"Thanks," he chuckled and watched as I scarfed it down.

"God what's on this?" I looked at him as I finished it.

"More?" He asked laughing taking out some to heat up.

"Yes!" I laughed at him, "And stop being so cocky!"

"Cocky am I?" he turned as he waited for it to warm up.

"Yeah, see that smug look on your face right there, yeah that means your cockiness is showing," I poke his face.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand softly and playfully tugged me around to face him strait on, "Well I'm cocky cuz you like my cooking."

"You made that?" I took it out as it was done warming and resumed eating.

"Yeah. Glad you like it." He's smug face was back on but I didn't care I was eating.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I laughed and smiled up at him.

My smiled faded as he looked down at me seriously. His green eyes dark and shady.

"What?" I asked blinking at him.

"You." He spoke softly.

"Me what?" I asked back looking up at him.

He looked away, "Never mind…" I saw his hand clench the granite counter top.

I finished my food silently seeing how our playful banter had turned sour. What did I say? I puzzled over it again.

I looked up at him again, looking closer with a new understanding. Carter likes me? Wants me sexually? It felt like me and Tori all over again. Someone I hate, despise, am revolted by and constantly repel is attracted to me…

I puzzled at my hatred of him, do I hate him or is it the same kind of hate I felt for Tori…

We were looking in each other's eyes and as we drew closer I knew we had the same thought. We wanted to know if there was something here or not. So I reached up so my arms could go around his neck. Then he held my waist and we leaned our faces close together. Our breath mingled as we looked at each other.

We kissed our lips molding together and fitting together perfectly.


	23. So a Cat, a Dog, and a Wolf

A/N Sorry about the delay. I was on an 8 day cruise in international waters where they were charging insane rates for internet. And then I got home and heard the news… So I've been wearing black lately in mourning for this beautiful show. Hope you enjoy, if not, then why are you reading a mature fanfiction?

Tori POV

I was a little groggy as I woke up. My head rested on the softest pillow I ever felt. And my feet, I realized where liberated from my high heels, were sliding against soft sheets. A light blanket was tucked around me to keep me cozy.

"Carter tucked me in his bed…" I realized to myself as I sat up looking around. His room looked like the rest of the house, same style of décor. Homely and had a black, green, and blue color scheme. I lay in a black metal framed king sized bed. I sat up and got up steadying myself as I grabbed onto his black wood desk. On it were some picture frames. Pictures of him and a trio of blonde boys built like gods. With big muscles and tan bodies. But they all had the same green eyes. I realized those must be his cousins. I looked to other pictures. There were a few of him and a girl who looked just like him. Pale skin, green eyes, jet black hair with the blue green streaks. Finally finding one frame labeled mom with the girl's photo in it I realized the girl was a woman. She looked so young, I would have thought her his sister. Or twin sister. There were other photos of his mom. I didn't see any of his dad. I saw one frameless under a stack of paper. The exposed piece had red on it which caught my attention.

I tugged it out and looked. Cat posing with Carter's mom. Cat's arms around her hugging her tight and Carter's mom doing the same. Huh. Cat looks like she's much younger. Like she's a freshmen at HA probably at this time. As did Carter's mom, if that were possible. I smiled. Well I guess that's why Cat and Carter are so friendly with each other. They've known each other for a while.

I heard a clatter coming from downstairs and I put the picture back in its place and headed down the stairs. "Hey Carter, what fell?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I froze on the spot looking at what I saw.

Jade was sitting on the counter, arms and legs wrapped around Cater. They were making out. The clatter was plates sliding aside as they kissed deeper and Carter hoisted Jade up.

They both froze and looked at me as they heard my voice.

"Tori…" they both said looking at each other again both pairs of green eyes wide.

I looked at them shocked. I didn't know what to think, what to do. How could she? How could he? My heart was beating with confusion and hurt.

"Tori it's not what you think," Carter said as Jade let him go and they both ran over to me.

"I didn't know you were still here," As the words left Jade's mouth she realized how they only made things worse.

"You two… All this time? Or just while I was asleep?" I managed to choke out looking at them.

"Tori I lo-" Jade started but Carter stopped her.

"Tori," Carter knelt down in front of me and took my hand, the hand that had the silver ring on it.

Jade put her hand beside mine. My eyes widened.

We wore identical silver bands.

"You see I love the both of you…" Carter smiled up at me.

"And I love you and him," Jade gestured to Carter dismissively at the him part.

I blinked at them. "Seriously? Is this possible?"

"Well don't you love us both?" Jade's eyebrows furrowed with worry and wonder.

I looked between the two of them. I wanted the wild beast that was Jade, but also Carter the perfect gentlemen. They were different but both fit with me. And as I thought about it, it made sense. Jade loves to hate. She hated me and hates Carter, that strong feeling turned into love. As dominating and beastial she is, Carter can rein her in just as well as I could. Carter probably saw us in a way similar to mine. Jade a beast to tame and I a lady to be won and cared for.

We all fit. Like a misshapen section of puzzle that just happens to work.

I guess Jade and Carter saw the resolve in my eyes because soon enough I was sandwiched between them. Jade on my front and Carter at my back. Jade kissed me roughly and deeply as Carter kissed down my neck and shoulder.

I moaned softly. It wasn't like I hadn't dreamed of a threesome before, but it never felt as good as it was feeling now.

Jade kicked off her boots as our lips parted and Carter scooped me up in his arms. I blushed up at him and leaned into him.

Jade looked over at us, "If we're doing this, we're doing equal all around," Her pieced eyebrow cocked.

"Agreed," Carter nodded, "You want me to carry you too?" He smiled cockily.

"No…" Jade eyed us, "I'll walk."

Carter carried me, massively blushing, in his arms and Jade followed us upstairs. She eyed the messy bed and beside it my heels. I shook my head no over Carter's shoulder as he set me on the bed. Jade relaxed a little.

"I need a moment…" Carter walked into what I guessed what his bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I looked up at Jade. We were alone, somewhat.

"You really want to do this Vega?" She sat beside me.

"What do you mean?" I blinked at her.

"Start a three way relationship, have sex with this guy…" Jade trailed off.

"This guy is amazing and we both know it," I cupped her face, "And we know how we feel for each other… if it doesn't work, it doesn't work… but we can still try."

Jade nodded silently into my hand and we kissed.

"I thought we said equal?" Carter walked in, shirtless. His chest was bandaged up from what I guessed were bruises and cuts. Jade looked away a little guilty.

"I know," I walked up to him running my hands over his muscle packed chest. I pecked his lips, "We were just bored and waiting."

"It's alright," Carter smiled down at me and walked over to Jade sitting by her. He held her face and made him look at her, "I forgave you. You have nothing to feel guilty over. The bandages are just a precaution. I'm fine."

Jade nodded looking up at them and they kissed. This time my stomach tied in knots for another reason. It was hot watching them. I wanted to get in on it so I hopped on the bed between them and they broke apart. I grinned as Jade changed focus to me. Carter still on Jade. So I tended to Carter.

Jade nibbled on my ear as Carter stroked Jade pulling her into his lap. I stroked Carter's muscles and saw Jade's eyes grow wide as she settled in his lap.

"What is it?" I blinked at her.

Jade looked at Carter blushing, "Ummm… he's big…"

I blushed and so did Carter. As the awkward moment slowly washed away we resumed loving on each other.

Carter unzipped Jade's dress as Jade tugged at mine. I unzipped Carter's pants and noticed the budge. He was big. I grew wet at the thought.

Jade got out of carter's lap and wiggled out of her dress. I did the same but Carter didn't take his pants off. He moved himself to the center of the bed.

I saw a light bulb go off in Jade's eyes.

"What?" I turned to her.

"Carter do you have some of your animal stuff here?" Jade asked smiling.

"Box over there," he pointed by his desk. He had the same light as Jade in his eyes. I felt a little left out. Then, Jade, in her black panties and black bra, went over and pulled out black ears and a tail. She tossed some brown ones at me that matched my hair. I slipped them on noting mine were dog ears. Always the dog. I thought in my head. Jade was a black cat and as I put on my tail I was hugged by her from behind hearing her purr in my ear. I shivered.

"Kitty gonna rape the doggie…" She whispered to me.

I gulped hard. Carter slipped on wolf ones that were black too. He got up and wrapped his arms around the both of us, "Care to share?"

"Ummm arf?" I looked up at him like a cute puppy dog would.

"Arf," he nuzzled me and I blushed.

Jade purred again and slid between us. She rubbed very cat like against Carter. I whined puppyish and pounced on Jade. She looked up at me from the floor annoyed, "Arf?" I said weakly as she gave me a death glare.

"Grrrrr…." Carter was behind me on all fours. I could really feel his full length now pressed up against me. I got wetter. Oh man…

Jade saw my reaction and grinned her hands acting like paws pawed at my chest, "meow…"

I felt my nipples getting hard. Carter bared his weight down on me and my arms gave out and I laid on Jade squished my face in her chest. I could feel my tail wagging happily. Carter and Jade kissed over my head while I was in happyland.

I felt Jade's chest vibrate when she purred. When I peeked out of her breasts I watched Carter and Jade licking each other like animals. I yelped and licked them both wanting to join in.

Jade licked me like a cat giving another cat a bath while Carter scooped us up and set us on the bed. I could hear something creak as he did, but I guess it was the bed springs.

Jade sat me in her lap like I was a kitten and she was my mom cleaning me. I was blushing red but it was arousing.

Carter sat behind Jade and watched curiously.

I batted Jade's nose with my hand like it was a paw to get her attention. She narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled and pointed to Carter suggesting we get him. She nodded and we pounced on him pinning him down.

Carter blinked up at us.

Jade purred and tugged his pants down as I held him. He struggled but it was just playful. Then she got his boxers and pulled them down. We both peeked between his legs seeing his full hard length of 8 and a half inches. We both gawked and Carter blushed looking away.

I could hear Cat in the back of my mind saying, "Whoa daddy…"

Carter slipped a condom on. I felt a little more relieved.

Jade didn't wait and wrapped her hands around it and started rubbing it up and down. Carter moaned softly. I did the same mirroring her movements. Carter moaned louder and I blushed knowing I did that.

Carter writhed a little in pleasure and I had to stop and go back to holding him down so Jade could keep going. I watched her and him with hypnotic interest.

He groaned with pleasure as Jade rubbed, stroked, squeezed, and twisted his shaft till it was hard and throbbing. I could feel my face getting a deep red from watching her work on him.

"Doggie gets it first," Jade purred and yanked me back surprising me and in my confusion snatched my panties.

I amazingly got redder and felt her press Carter's tip to my core.

Carter and I moaned in unison.

Carter held my hips, with his now free hands, and positioned me on his shaft keeping me just above him so he could impale me. I looked in his eyes a little scared. But his green eyes assured me everything was fine.

Jade looked between us getting a little jealous or maybe bored, because she then grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on him.

"Ohhhhh…." I practically whined. He was so big. My eyes locked shut as I focused solely on the feeling and nothing else.

"Doggie like the Wolfie?" Jade whispered in my ear in a mocking tone. Which surprisingly turned me on more.

"uh huh…" I nodded weakly.

"Good…" I felt her hands start to explore my body. Her cool long fingers slid over my skin as Carter started to lift me up and down on his shaft slowly.

"Oh god…" I whimpered feeling him move in and out of me. I felt like I might split in two he was so big.

"You want me to slow down?" Carter asked me lips brushing my ear.

"Nu uh…" was all I could get out as he brought me back down on him. I could tell Jade was getting jealous again because her hands slipped under my bra and started to grope my breasts. I gasped but she continued regardless.

Carter moved me up and down slowly picking up the pace, till he reached an even rhythm of me going up and down on him. I whimpered as I felt my arousal building greater and greater faster than I've ever felt.

I didn't want to climax so quickly but the double teaming didn't help me. I came on him and I think he came too. I fell limp onto his chest panting.

"Doggie tired?" Jade mocked again, "Kitty want to play."

"I'll play…" Carter's chest rumbled with a growl and I slipped off him and out of the way as he pounced on Jade, tearing off her panties, and thrust in her making her eyes go wide.

"Uhhh!" Her whole back went rigid and her eyes widened.

That's when I realized he thrusted in her analy. I was shocked but also a giggle left my lips because that action had Jade's mocking and smugness evaporate in a second and now she was immobile.

I slipped under Jade and slid my finger in her wet core. My face was right between her hanging breasts. I blushed and nuzzled into them as my finger pet her walls. She was still frozen till Carter started thrusting in and out of her. She made noises I can't even identify but I know she liked it. I slid another finger in her and started my own little pumping too.

Jade threw her head back and clawed the sheets in protest. Though she made no move to get away. I slid a third finger in her and thrusted harder and Carter followed. We wanted to make her cum too.

Jade's back kept arching then straitening and finally she fell onto me. Cum covering my fingers and stomach. I blushed but grinned dumbly too. Jade had came on me, and in the process made noises of submission too. Now I know a nice one in her… well yeah, will shut her up good.

Carter kissed the both of us before going to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash up. I rolled Jade off me and tried to find where my panties went.

Jade laid on her back, I could tell she was still in the high of it all trying to ground herself. What made it cuter was her tail and ears were wild too.

I tossed my ears and tail back on Carter's desk. I giggled again and slipped my panties on.

That brought her down. She sat right up and looked at me with piercing green eyes. I could detect the rage behind them.

I shrank down instantly and slipped my dress on. Jade started to clothe herself, though I don't think she put her underwear back on. She might have just stuffed it in her cleavage. I saw her put her ears and tail on Carter's desk too.

Carter stepped out, pants buttoned and smiling holding his ears and tail, "You ladies are welcome to use the facilities before you go. It is getting late, and I'd hate for your parents to think badly of you."

"That's just fancy talk for get out, I'm done fucking you," Jade snapped out playfully and pinched Carters ass.

"No, not at all. You both are welcome to stay as long as you like," He batted her hand away blushing.

I smiled, "No your right, we should get going. Jade can you drive me home?"

"Sure." Jade walked out. I followed a safe distance behind her. Carter fell into line behind me as we went to the front door.

"Good night ladies, this was truly amazing," He kissed both our hands.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Night," Jade said curtly and dragged me out the door with her.

I waved to Carter as we went, "Bye."

Jade slipped into the driver's seat and I scurried around her car to get in beside her. We were silent as she started up the car and pulled out of Carter's driveway. The echo of the city lights glazed over Jade's pale face as she focused on driving. A small smile tugged at my lips and I snuggled into her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

She leaned her head on mine and drove to my house. I think I dozed because suddenly we were already there and Jade was nudging me.

"Tori," she suprisnly gently nudged me awake.

"Hmmm?" I bliked looking around.

"Your home," she stated flatly.

"Oh. Thanks Jade. Good night Jade." I yawned and slipped out of the car and went to my door. I glanced back at Jade's car. I couldn't see Jade through the glare on the windshield but I just waved at her and smiled before unlocking the door and going inside.


	24. Jade's ThoughtsThe Great Checking

A/N Can't sleep. Feel like hell. Got so much to do these next few days. Not even home or in my own bed either.

Jade POV

That drive home let me think. As I walked in the doorI unzipped my dress halfway, and by the time I hit the stairs I was out of it. My parents were asleep. I fisted the dress in one hand as I walked up the stairs to my room. The cool air hit my bare skin and made me stir from my deep thought.

I didn't like sharing. I never have.

And tonight's events let me realize my true feelings.

I liked Carter. He was perfect in all outer appearance and mannerism, but I knew there was something I was missing. But over all I liked him platonically. I don't think I'd ever date him or sleep with him again, or with my Tori. That I was sure of.

Though I'm still going to hate on him because I'm still missing something about him. Maybe I should really get my hands on his black book and read it. If those are his inspirations and dreams maybe I can delve into him more that way…

But one thing didn't change. I still love Tori. She's mine. My doggie. I chuckled slipping a night gown over my head and sliding into bed after tossing my dress across the room and onto my chair.

My focus will be on Tori. And bringing her back to me.

I peeked at my clock. Tori should have gotten into bed or be ready to sleep for sure by now.

I scooped up my phone and called her. She did comment she liked how I'm not afraid to say how I feel…

"Jade?" I heard Tori's sleepy voice answer on the other end.

"Tori. I need to tell you something," I rolled over in bed and got comfortable.

"Now?" She yawned.

"YES NOW!" I snapped at her angrily. I want to tell her my feelings, open up and she's too tired for it?

"Okay… okay… what is it?" she said trying to calm me down.

"I like Carter," I stated flatly.

"Good," She sounded happy. She was all for this 3 way relationship after all?

"But I don't love him. I love you." I fought my blush even though she couldn't see it.

It was silent. I could feel my heart beating out the long seconds she didn't speak. Then finally I heard a whisper.

"I don't know how I feel about you fully…yet…" Tori whispered into the phone probably hoping I couldn't hear.

My heart felt like it was ripped out. And to make matters worse…

"Sorry Jade, Good night Jade." She hung up.

I tossed my phone in the direction my dress went and heard a hard thump, knowing it missed the chair.

My nails dug into my sheets and I bit into my pillow. Tori you don't know how much I hurt…

Cat was attaching my tail to my body. It was time for the great check. Checking makeup, costumes, lighting, sound, and everyone's acting. Sikowitz was going around checking things off his great checklist of things for the play.

Tori, Beck, and Andre were already fully in costume and standing by the set that Sikowitz was inspecting.

"Almost done Jade!" She giggled excitedly as she attached the last bit of scales to my skin.

"Good," I hadn't told Cat about what happened when I went over to Carter's. I don't know if Carter told Cat or not, or what he might have told her. Actually I haven't seen mr. mystery pants all day. Yes I just thought that up now. I'm tired okay?

"There," Cat smiled at me a little wider than usual. Something was off, I could tell. Cat has been a little to bubbly, nice, and sweet this morning. She's been overly helpful (at least more then usual) and won't stop doing stuff for any one second.

"Cat… did you drink some coffee or a soda this morning?" I blinked at her looking for signs of extra bounciness due to sugar or caffeine.

"Nope. Why?" She tilted her head looking at me. Her face said innocent but her eyes were worried.

"What did Carter tell you?" I whispered to her.

Her eyes widened and she looked down hurt, her happy mask slipping away, "Nothing… Tori said… she was all excited at the time, she texted me, that you three were together and going to be so happy together… and that you did it… and it was great…" She whispered back her voice sad.

"Cat…" I sighed sadly I knew she kinda liked him.

"But then she came to school all sad and when I asked her why she said you didn't approve of Carter and wanted to just be with her. And I asked if that's what she wanted, and she said she didn't know…" Cat looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this kitty…" I said my secret nickname for her softly.

"Carter didn't tell me a thing, not that I pried and asked too much… He doesn't want someone like me, someone kidish, and a little crazy… He wants beautiful women like you and Tori…" She sighed and held my hand.

"You are kidish and off, Cat, but that makes you who you are." I smiled a little, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Thanks Jade," she sniffled, "I wish Carter would see that…"

"Maybe you should try to be a woman? I mean you're already beautiful," I teased her pinching her cheek.

"Hehe, stop that!" Cat giggled and smiled genuinely, "Okay I will."

"Good," I looked up to see Tori had been watching us from a distance while Sikowitz looked over her costume.

I quickly looked away.

"Jade," I looked at Cat hearing her say my name, "Let me make you so sexy Tori won't be able to resist you."

I blushed and used my dark hair to hide it as I looked down, "okay…"

Cat started to detail my makeup, adding shades on my eyelids, paling my skin, lifting my bra to create an appealing line of cleavage. She redid my lipstick into a darker jet black shade to make my pearly fangs stick out. By the time she was done, my face was numb but by the looks of passing male stage workers, Cat had done amazingly.

"Now Jade…" Sikowitz walked over and looked me down closely, "Hmm… mhm…mhm… good… mhm… good…"

Perve… I thought.

"Very well done Ms. Valentine, you have turn our very own grumpy siren into a real seductive siren," he pet her and went to the next station.

Cat giggled happily.

"HEY!" I snapped back at him as he wandered off. I grumbled curses and leaned back into my chair. I couldn't get far in my tail. And Sikowitz knew that. "I will get you!"

"He's right Jade, your beautiful…" I looked over my shoulder to see a very manly Pirate captain with a mustache standing beside me.

"You don't look to horrible yourself…" I mumbled at Tori and flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked away pretending to be interested in something.

"I'm going to find Carter…" Cat squeeked out and slipped away.

"Ready to do a run through?" Tori spoke again, her real voice not fitting her costume.

"Whatever…" My nails dug into the armrests. I couldn't get up and walk away as I wanted to I was stuck listening to her. Which I really didn't want to do. It's not like I was mad… but I was upset she now can't decide if she wants me or not.

Before Tori could ask me another dumb question Sikowitz wanted to start the play from the beginning which meant Tori had to get on stage with Beck and Andre. She left my side silently and got into positions on the ship set.

"ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled out.

"We should have run across an island by now…" Tori using her male pirate voice spoke.

"Captain," Beck walked up to her and saluted.

"Yes first mate?" She looked at him eyes narrowed.

"We are running out of supplies, sir, we need to stop as soon as we find land and restock, sir." He stated in a good efficient manner.

"I realize that," Tori looked out into the set sea, "We should have found an island to raid days ago. I don't understand where we went wrong…"

"Captain!" Andre ran up to Tori excitedly.

"Yes what is it now?" She spoke angrily.

"I think I see land on the horizon, it appears to be a small island dead ahead," He pointed off set.

"I see it to sir," Beck squinted in that direction.

"Let me see…" Tori took out a prop telescope and looked in the pointed direction, "Yes it is land! Land ho! First mate I want to be at that island before night fall. Also you," she pointed to Andre giving him the telescope, "scope out the land and find civilization, The sooner we locate people the sooner we can stock up on supplies."

"Yes sir!" Beck and Andre said and went to their work.

"END SCENE!" Sikowitz yelled, "Set up the landing scene!"

Beck, Andre and Tori hopped out of the way as the landing scene was set. I could see Tori was peeking at me. I pretended to be watching the set taking shape.

"Actors to your places!" Sikowitz shouted. Beck, Andre, and Tori hopped into the row boat that was parked on the beach and got into position. The lights were dimmed to represent night.

"ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled again.

"Here we are, Captain," Beck said getting out of the boat.

"The second landing party should be on the other side of the village by now," Andre explained getting out too.

"Good, I want this to go quick and simple. We go in, we get food, water, ammo, guns, and anything else we need and we are out, smoothly. The villagers won't know what happened," Tori got out of the boat as well.

"Yes sir, everything to plan, whatever else we need," Beck winked at Andre.

"Just throw the lasses back when you're done…" Tori spoke curtly to them, "I want no women on my boat."

"Of course sir," The nodded.

"Get us some treasure while you're at it boys… I want something shiny to remember this day by," Tori grinned.

Famous last words, I grinned darkly. Sikowitz's foreshadowing of the captain later falling for a shiny scaled mermaid/siren was a little cheesy but good. The captain doesn't even know what he's asking for.

"Yes Sir!" Andre and Beck walked off set.

"End scene!" Sikowitz was losing steam in his shouts.

Tori moved out of the way as the set was re-arranged for our scene. Tori looked at me and I stared back at her. She broke and looked back at the set.

"Ready?" I heard a voice ask as arms wrapped under me to lift me to the set.

"Yes," I looked up seeing it was Carter. I looked away as he scooped me up and carried me to my pool on set and waded me in, his sleeves were rolled up, I saw the star tattoo on his wrist, just as his girlfriend had said. My eyes widened. Then I realized, Carter caught me looking.

He let go and walked away rolling his sleeves down and I saw Cat bounce over to him. He had folded his arms across his chest to hide the tattoo no doubt. I narrowed my eyes at him from a distance and moved behind the foliage so the 'audience' couldn't see me.

Tori took her spot off set past through thick foliage to represent the island's jungle. Sikowitz decided to edit, for the sake of time, out the part where the pirates hear the lagoon legend, and instead the captain sees warning signs carved into trees and paths blocked with logs and rocks but goes anyway. My mind focused into my character when I heard the words,

"ACTION!"


	25. The Past Brought up from a Dream

A/N For all of u wondering… here comes some jori! And a little bit of something else. Remember to review!

I knocked sharply on the door. After practice and Cat taking forever to take my tail off, Tori had a good hour and a half lead on me going home.

Trina answered the door. "Jade what do you want?" She said stupidly.

"I want your sister," I said pushing past her and inside. I looked around not seeing Tori.

Trina followed me. "You can't see her right now." She folded her arms across her chest.

I paused. "She isn't here?"

"No..." Trina said. Then I kept going. "But u still can't see her Jade."

I huffed, "Just watch me see her."

"You don't want to see her right now..." Trina followed me and tried to grab me to stop me. I only sped up dodging her. "Jade wait-" she started but I already opened the door.

I looked around inside and spotted a bare naked Tori standing in front Of her dresser picking out a piece of pink lingerie. Her back turned towards me. "Jade!" Tori exclaimed and covered her ass blushing red.

I took two steps back and shut the door.

"Told you you didn't want to see her." Trina added snidely.

Oh Trina if only you knew how wrong you are I thought. Cute ass… 

Tori didn't keep me waiting long. Soon enough the door swung open and a Tori dressed in sweat pants and an extra large tee stood before me. Prolly the first thing she grabbed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little cold but still curious and chipper as always.

"I came here to see you." I said walking past her into her room. Brushing up against her a little along the way.

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face me. "What's up Jade? We don't get along exactly," She trailed off, "We don't get along at all really anymore..." She commented.

I ignored it and continued. "But we both need to do good in this play and I was thinking since us hanging out at Nozu helped us last time, maybe if we spent more time together we will act better together. Meaning… we could kinda be friends again… at least?"

I looked up at her.

Her eyes sparkled. I wonder what the hell she was thinking. "Jade that's a great idea."

I didn't care, at least she was going for it. "Let's seal it with a hug!" She spread her arms wide.

"Oh no." I said raising my arms in defense. "I'm not hugging u nor your mustache." Then a light bulb went off in her head and in a blink she went to her dresser put on one of her mustaches and came at me full force tackle hug. "Come on siren give the pirate captain a hug."

I groaned as I was tackled and squeezed in a hug. "Oh god."

She giggled madly. Her face tucked into my neck her whiskers tickling the skin.

"I am not a siren." I blushed.

Tori stopped and looked at me. "Yes you are. Come on Jade play along it'll bring us together in our acting. Please." She pouted.

"Ugh fine." I rolled my eyes. I can't admit I didn't like her body snuggled up against mine like when she would sleep over with me.

"Yay!" She cheered. "Now give the captain a makeup kiss…"

I blushed looking up at her, her cheeks were flushed too. We kissed and it was perfect. My whole body shook with pleasure. I wrapped my arms around her back tucking her into me more. It was perfect. 

Cat POV

After I got a mermaid tail off a very annoyed Jade, I looked for Carter. I was afraid he might have already left because it took me forever to get Jade to be still while I wiped the temporary glue off. But I found him.

He was leaning on his car looking at his phone.

I put a cheerful smile on my face and skipped up to him.

"Hey Carter," I giggled up at him.

"Hey Cat," He smiled down at me. I could tell something was up between he, Jade, and Tori still. Because Jade was still as grumpy at Carter as ever, but Tori was well Tori and very neutral and oblivious.

"What are you going to do later?" I tilted my head cutely stepping closer to him.

"I'm not sure. Probably homework." He paused then his green eyes looked into mine and he smiled warmly and sincerely. "Would you like to come to my house?"

I had been once before when we were freshmen and had a project together. His house was amazing then. And his family was great. "Yes please!" I cheered and walked around his car to the passenger door.

He unlocked the car still smiling and got in. "Great, we can do homework and whatever you'd like."

"Nu uh." I narrowed my eyes at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Nu uh?" He questioned.

"We're doing what you want for once," I poked his shoulder matter-of-factly.

"You know you're not going to win." He chuckled pulling the car out of its parking spot and onto the road.

"I will, just you wait." I huffed rather adorably. 

POV Jade

After Tori had her fun role-playing out or play characters, which took forever to tire her out. I persuaded her into having me stay over the night. Sure we had school tomorrow, but after a little pets and strokes she was more than willing to beg her parents for permission on the grounds that we were practicing late. And my lie that my parents were fine with it.

"Here Jade, you can borrow some of my pjs. And…" Tori drifted off as I was rooting through her pj drawers trying to find something black and simple. Everything was colorful and preppy. I groaned and finally settled on some blue shorts and a blue tank. They were at least a darker blue.

"What?" I had started taking my clothes off and slipping the pjs on in front of her. She was clearly staring.

"Nothing," She looked at her ceiling.

"Right…" I finished and looked at her. The shorts were way short and the top barely fit my farther developed chest. Which now when Tori looked back down, her eyes were glue to my cleavage.

Tori blushed red.

"Like what you see?" I teased deepening my voice to a low seductive tone. "Captain…"

She gulped hard, "Mhm…" She fluttered her eyes and drew closer to me pretending to be under my siren spell.

I sung a few notes stretching my hand out to her. Tori slid her hand into mine and kissed it bowing her head. I smiled evilly and pulled her to me and started to kiss Tori hard. I rolled my tongue over Tori's. She slowly reacted pretending to be entranced still.

I molded my lips to hers wrapping my arms around her neck. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

Lucky for my little captain, I packed a special surprise for her to use on me.

Tori moaned weakly when our lips parted. Her eyes widened when I slipped out of her hands and went for my bag. And pulled out my huge black strap on.

I looked up at Tori and saw the conscious in her eyes. She was weighing her morals. I walked up to her and kissed her. This time soft, lovingly, and teasingly as I pulled away quickly. Tori was under my spell for real now. She took the strap on and fumbled trying to put it on while also looking at me dreamily.

I chuckled and helped her then I pounced on her onto the bed. I didn't care about her parents. They were down stairs watching a movie and Trina was doing god knows what in her room.

I rubbed my mound against the rubber and moaned sexually throwing my head back and dramatizing up my arousal. If Tori was a guy, by the look on her face I believe she'd have an instant boner.

I ground against her and moaned my hands holding onto her shoulders. Tori held my hips and slowly started to tug down my shorts. I helped to get them the rest of the way off.

I smugly watched as Tori eagerly fumbled to get my black lace panties down off my hips. When she finally did I felt the tip press into me.

I shuddered. It felt so good. Tori held my hips and started to move me down onto her. I felt the huge dildo slid into me and it felt so good. I clawed her shoulders and moaned with real pleasure this time. Tori blushed and started rolling her hips up to meet mine while moving me up and down on her. I regained my composure and started moving up and down on her faster and faster.

Tori cupped my breasts and rubbed them trying to help me orgasm.

I hissed with pleasure and kept going feeling the tension in me build.

"Ahhhhh…. Fuck…. God…." I screamed. Tori blushed bright red as I came hard. The two of us quickly fumbled around to get into bed and under the covers as we heard footsteps coming upstairs. We pretended to be asleep. Tori tucked into my back, she even slid back into me, an arm around my side.

The door opened and I shut my eyes. I'm guessing Tori did too because two shadows paused then closed the door behind them. God her parents were gullible. I settled in and soon drifted to sleep. 

"Oh… Jade… Please…" She begged me as I pinned her under me.

"Oh… Jade… Please." I mocked her and hungrily looked over her bare body. She blushed and it showed across her tan skin.

"Please Jade!" She begged struggling with all her might, which wasn't near enough.

"Please Jade," I mocked and chuckled, "No one can hear you scream, we're all alone here."

She gulped and looked around desperately. I took the opportunity to ram my huge black strap on into her core. She yelped then tears streamed down her face.

"Jade…" She whimpered, she struggled less and looked away.

I plowed into her, shifting to hold her hips now that I knew she wouldn't run away. She made a tiny squeak with every thrust. She was so tight.

I ran my tongue over her pert little breast and bit the nipple.

She yelped and I chuckled. I did the same to the other, getting the same reaction. I started to suckled on one of them as I thrusted into her. It felt so good to dominate her.

She wiggled now. She was feeling an orgasm coming on. One she didn't want to feel. She resisted in every way she could, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. She came and whimpered weakly.

I always found the more I made her cum, the more whipped she became, the more she listened and did all I told her to. Which of course I liked.

After her 4th orgasm she barely made a sound beyond a soft squeak. She didn't fight, her wide brown eyes just stared up at me. That got under my skin a little. I made her cum once more then pulled out. She sat up instantly and looked herself over. Her skin was covered in scars. From me. Scratches, claw marks, bite marks, and toy marks. But all were in places easily hidden by clothes. She was seeing if she could still cover them all.

I slipped the strap on off and pulled her into me. We were both naked on my floor. I cradled her to my chest and had her sit in my lap. I pet her and stroked her. I knew how she loved being treated like an animal. I stroked under her chin and along her neck. I kissed her collar bone.

She knew the pain and the domination was over. It was make up time. She curled into my chest. Her head resting on my breasts. I smiled and stroked the red velvet hair, twirling it around my pale fingers a little even.

"I love you, Jade…" She spoke softly and tucked into me tighter.

"I love you, Cat." I smiled darkly and kept petting my good kitten.

A/N REVIEW (it gives me a reason to write faster, this time the lag was due to writers block, my apologies.)


	26. What am I missing?

A/N if you guess what Jade's missing in a review correctly, I will update as soon as I see the right answer. Guess as much as you want. Regular reviews are welcome too!

Cat POV

I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Where did that come from? Jade and I haven't been… since… I gulped. I looked up and blushed at Carter. I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Carter had fallen asleep too. His warm strong arm was wrapped around me. He was so sweet. I giggled to myself then I remembered the dream. That was so long ago… when Jade and I would do it. I don't remember how it started… It just was. I was her kitty, she was my mistress… she did whatever she wanted to me and in return she protected me, cared for me, and loved me.

Not to say that Jade wasn't Jade. She had her violent tendencies, her hurtful words, and a cold heart. But I saw a side of her no one else did. Because after all the torment, the words, and abuse. She would hold me tight, pet me, and tell me she loved me. It made me feel so important to her.

She never told Beck she loved him nearly as much as she told me. And I was with her for the longest. We've known each other for years. That's why when Jade was dating him, she'd still call me her kitty, still do things to me that hurt me a little, but she would make up for it in the love she showed me. But that's a secret I promised to carry to the grave, or Jade would make that trip faster for me…

I looked up at Carter. Maybe it was because I'm here. That day… that night… when I came home from Carter's when I was over to do homework, only to get grabbed by Jade before I could get to the door. She did it to me harder than ever before that night. She wanted to mark me as hers, remind me that I'm hers, maybe even… remind herself that I was hers…

This place, it made me think of it, dream of it. That time when Jade would keep me as close as she did Beck. Even closer. But now she has Tori, or at least she's trying to have her. I hope they do work out. I want them both to be happy, but I miss my friend. I tilted my head at the thought.

"Mmmm…" Carter yawned and looked down at me. A blush spread on his face, "How long was I out? I'm sorry, Cat."

"It's okay, I just woke up," I smiled wide up at him trying to shake theses thoughts. "I think we both just needed a little nap to refresh ourselves."

Carter smiled and nodded, "Sounds about right."

Jade POV

I jumped awake. I looked around Tori's room in sheer shock. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I could feel it all through my body. I remember that day so clearly now. Why was I remembering that day so clearly now! NOW! Of all times. I could feel cold sweat trickling down me. It felt unnatural.

I put my face in my hands. I had promised myself that I would never think about that time again. When I would hurt Cat like that. Put her through sick mind games to get my kicks. I do have a heart, surprisingly as it seems, but then I was darker then I am now. I would toy with anything I could get my hands on. That's why so many students fear me. They know what could be coming if they offend me.

I shook. That image, of me petting Cat, holding her in my arms after I just used her. I shook again. Cat always bounced back. No matter how hard I pushed her down, hurt her, abused her, used her, she'd bounce back as happy, perky , and Cat like as ever.

It was a game then. But I should have known how wrong it was. Especially to do that to her behind Beck's back. The truth was… I enjoyed torturing Cat more than I did being with Beck. It was sick. I know.

But I'm a messed up person.

I had pushed this out of my mind long ago. I never thought about it again. Once a long time ago, I had gone overboard. I had her all to myself all weekend long. She was alone in my house all weekend. No contact to the outside. I had told Beck I was getting dragged to my Dad's business trip, and Cat had lied about being with another of her friends for three different sleepovers in a row. When she had walked in the door, I stripped her. took her phone and turned her into an animal in my eyes and treated her even worse.

Believe me. I regret this now.

I fisted the sheets and tried to force the thoughts from my mind. Cat and I were fine now. We'd made up. I had promised never to harm her like that again; I'd just bully her like I do to everyone else. We stayed friends, best friends, because Cat forgave all I did to her and still loved me…

I heaved a deep breath. It's over West, why drag this up now? What could possibly make me think of that. I'm with Tori, and I'm happy. I don't want to do that kind of thing to her… I want a relationship. Don't I?

"Jade?" Tori rubbed her eyes and sat up. She wrapped her arm around me, "You're sweating? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Her eyes widened with concern.

"I'm fine. Bad dream," I laid back down rolling onto my other side facing Tori. Tori laid down facing me. She slipped her hands in mine.

"Okay," she squeezed them and kissed my nose, "We have practice tomorrow so if you have any more bad dreams, remember I'm here for you."

What a sappy thing to say. I thought smugly then chuckled. Tori raised her eyebrow at me. I chuckled more, "Don't worry, your sappiness will help."

Tori blushed, "Shut up…" she whined.

I looked at the ceiling and tried to space out or even drift off.

Something kept nagging at me. About the dream. Something my mind wanted to tell me, warn me? Was it telling me not to be like that to Tori? I already know I'm not going to be like that. If I even had the slightest desire to put her through that inhumane degree of humiliation and pain I wouldn't be here trying to win her heart.

What am I missing?

"Jade?" Tori nuzzled into my neck.

"Yes?" I tried to play it off and nuzzled her back.

"Your eyebrows are all furrowed," she stroked them for effect. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's that dream, tell me please," she whined squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine Tori-" I started

"No you're not. You're bothered by this. Tell meeeee!" She interjected and whined more.

"No." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Yes!" She shouted already exasperated with me.

"No." I stated and narrowed my eyes into hers.

"Yessss!" she grabbed and shook my shoulders.

"Noooo…" I mocked her and pushed her arms away.

"Tell me please!" She begged. "Jade!"

"Tori!" I groaned back.

"Alright fine…" I rolled over and bit my lip.

"Yes!" Tori grinned wide.

"I'll tell you…"

A/N Review to guess what Jade's missing! Remember! Or just Review to Review!


	27. A Shocking Realization

A/N It's 8pm. I'm a little tired. But I'm writing this because someone roughly guessed what Jade was missing. Hopefully this will be done before midnight.

Jade POV

"It was around when we got into Hollywood Arts… Cat and I were best friends, but things soon became different. I'd pick on her more and more, and terrorize those who tried to pick on her even more. And I started to tease her about things like her appearance, her intelligence, and so on, but then it became more sexual… I'd tease her that she'd never get a man because she was so childish, that no one likes a baby…" I looked over at Tori to see she was still listening attentively and not judging me at all. She knew I was bad. But she didn't know how bad. "Then it got physical. We'd wrestle, I'd pin her, or put her in submissive positions. I liked keeping her down and under my thumb. Like my own little play thing… I regret it all now. My dream was about some night Cat had gone over to some chick's house for a project or whatever, and when she got back out I dominated her sexually. I teased, tortured, and violated her…" I looked back up at Tori and saw in her eyes that same attentive not judging look. I relaxed. "It bothers me. Not in the way you'd think, but that something that night keeps prodding at me. Like I'm missing something, something staring me in the face and yet I can't see it." I sat up and clawed the sheets in frustration. "I feel so bad for what I did, Cat forgave me, we're on good terms now, there's nothing wrong here! But I feel like something's missing."

"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something about the memory?" Tori offered, her arms wrapping around me.

"Maybe…" I thought hard. Maybe I was trying to warn myself to not be like that to Tori? I knew not to be like that to Tori, not to anyone. It was wrong. So then what's left.

"If you take out the part about you and Cat," she spoke calmly even though I knew I heard a hitch in her voice as she spoke, "What's left?" She was taking this really well.

"I don't know… nothing." I leaned into her thankfully.

I watched as Tori's face entered deep thought, making it cross and rather adorable. She looked at the ceiling, the floor, the bed sheets, and even me a little.

"You said she was over at someone's house that night?" Tori asked tilting her head.

"Yes." I blinked at her confused as to where she was going with it.

"Who's house?" She asked.

"Ummm I'm not sure… that was like… freshmen year I think. Some kind of play project or something I don't remember." I shrugged it off.

"No no no," Tori shook me, "Maybe you're trying to remember the person, the person Cat had been with."

"Maybe, but why would I care who Cat was with that night? It was one night so long ago. And she only went there like once." Again I shrugged it off.

"Are you worried that what happened between you two might be found out?" She looked at me brows furrowed.

I shook my head instantly, "Now that you know, and I know you are not going to condemn me for it I have no reason to worry. Cat wouldn't put me in danger, she knows I really regret it and forgave me."

"But… are you worried that maybe it might come out and it'll be harder on us to date?" Tori held my hand in hers. God, she was being too good for words. I wanted to thank her so much, but that could wait.

"I am, a little, now that you mention it." I squeezed her hand.

"But that's not the thing that's bothering you," She sighed defeated.

"Nope." I sighed too.

We laid back in bed. Tori and I laying on our sides facing each other.

"Is it anything about us?" Tori asked. At this point we were woven together, her head into the crook of my neck, arms wrapped around each other, and legs entangled.

"No, I think it's something else. Something that I am clearly blind too, but I plan on figuring it out." I pet and stroked her. She leaned into me more, making a kind of happy whimper noise. I smiled and we started to caress each other. It wasn't long before the thought of school in the morning was gone from my mind and Tori weakly pinning me to the bed was at the forefront of it. I let her hold my hands over my head and arched my back as she slid in me. I was still a little sore from earlier, but I was still just as aroused by her trying to be dominate.

Silence is a beautiful thing. Besides giving you focus, by losing that sense you intensify others. Like golden brown eyes hungrily taking you in. The humid taste in the air. The mix of lavender perfume and apple cinnamon body mist. And of course the feeling of a huge cock rammed up inside you.

Eliminating sight added to it. I no longer knew what Tori was doing beyond what I felt her do. My fingers stroked my own palm a little as I got into a easier position for her. Beck use to think that because I closed my eyes I was imagining someone else, or being somewhere else, but really I was just making it more intense for me, more feral.

Sex is something that I feel is instinctual, even Tori can make me cum, she just needs to become and animal, let thoughts drift and just move by what drives you.

Slowly, Tori was learning how to forget the feeling of muscle soreness, exhaustion, and pain, and just keep thrusting through it.

The silence broke as she started to pant rather like a dog over me. It was a huge turn on. I started to struggle against her hold on me as I got closer to cumming. I clawed at her and to my surprise she he'd onto me tighter and didn't appear to feel the pain. I moaned and she kissed my cheek and sped up.

I couldn't blush, it just felt so damn good. I tightened and leaked pre-cum onto her sheets.

Tori nibbled on my neck and kept thrusting. I had awakened her inner animal. And I was glad I did. It felt like heaven when I came. My eyes closed and focused on the internal overwhelming pleasure.

I saw a flash across my eyes, those green eyes, those damn green eyes. I know those eyes. That face. The words. All the same. Now I knew why I wasn't interested. I felt the overwhelming urge to moan in pleasure but also disgust for realizing it now of all times.

"Carter. She was over at Carter's house. Freshmen year… that night… She had been working with Carter…" I opened my eyes at told Tori.

I watched as the shock spread across her face.

A/N ok done in an hour and 30. Sorry it's short again but i like cliffies.


	28. Wolf's Out of the Bag

A/N Try to get this out btwn school work. TY for the support. Don't worry it's not near done. I'll keep writing till it's finished. What is unknown is how long it will take me to finish. Whelp. WOLF IS OUT OF THE BAG PEOPLE! PREPARE FOR THE SHOCK! or the 'ah ha!' moment.

Jade POV

I wanted to kick myself. It all made sense now. If Carter had been going to school here, how had I not known him? Especially if he had a class with Cat at one point (she would have chewed my ear off about it). Because Carter had a sex change (and grew like 2 feet taller since I saw him/her last). Same long hair but before Carter always kept it down.  
>Damn. No wonder I knew I didn't like Carter. That there was something hidden. But I didn't know it was something that far.<br>"Jade?" Tori shook me. I had been too quiet for too long.  
>"Carter, I remember now, Carter was a girl." A pretty hot girl at that. She and Cat were working on a project that night.<br>"Wow..." Tori was awe struck.  
>"Yeah..." The awkward was setting in. I had made that realization during sex…<p>

Tori had a 1000 yard stare about her.

"Tori," I rested my hand on her's. She looked up at me. "We'll talk about this in the morning, for now, just us, okay?"

"Okay," She half smiled and we cuddled into each other. This time Tori's back to my front, my arm secure around her side. 

Carter POV

Something was in the air, I could sense it the instant I woke up. My legs were beyond sore. And I was weighted down by a small red head snuggled on top of me. I stroked the long red velvet hair and smiled as I looked down at her sleeping face. We had fallen asleep like this after Cat had made sure her parents were okay with her staying over. She looked cute in one of my under shirts and boxers snuggled up to me like this.

She yawned rather adorably and rubbed her eyes looking up at me. "Oh… is it time for school?"

"No not yet, you can sleep some more if you want," I stroked her hair again.

"No… I'm awake," She sat up and yawned a bigger yawn and stretched her arms out.

"Okay, want some breakfast?" I smiled up at her.

"Mhm…" She got up and sleepily walked to my door.

"I'll be down in a second," I told her as she walked out, I noticed her micro-nod before she disappeared from view.

I cursed under my breath as I fought with my pants. There was no way I'd be able to walk today in these. As I got them off past my knees the metal bracers shown in the low light that crept in from the door Cat left open. I yanked the locking mechanism open and liberated my legs.

Yes, I wear part-robotic part-stilt legs. Without them I'm barely taller than Jade. 

Girls like tall guys. And I was neither. 

I figured out this whole idea after my first year at Hollywood Arts. Since I couldn't seem to attract girls (and attracted men by the hundreds), I made myself more manly. Dressed like one, act like one, even use my technology skills to give myself the parts I lacked. And it worked. 

Women loved me, chased me, and even obsessed over me. 

But despite my outer change I was still me inside. I knew how I always wanted to be treated and treated every girl I dated like that, being a gentleman, caring for them, helping them, and being there for them when they needed me.

But, I couldn't find the right girl. We wouldn't work. We'd be too different, too the same, too weird, or too normal for each other. Some knew I was really a girl, some didn't, and some I told but ignored it.

Lana Cougar knew, she was one of the few I really did love, but we weren't right for each other. She is a woman and I am a girl pretending to be a man.

I thought Tori might be the one, or Jade. But they are perfect with each other. And I'm too good of a person to even bother trying to figure my feelings out when they still need to get a handle on theirs.

I looked at the tattoo, now faded on my wrist. A nautical star, etched into my skin with pale green ink. I pulled my hair tie from my hair and let it drape around me as I stretched my legs.

Running my fingers though my dark hair I went to the bathroom to take everything else off me that I wasn't born with. It didn't take long, but when I walked out half taking my chest wrap off, Cat was there.

"What's taking so long?" She tilted her head looking up at me.

"Sorry, just getting settled in my own skin, I suppose," I took her hand dropping my wrap to the floor.

"Kaykay," It wasn't as enthusiastic as usual but her small warm hand fit in mine well as we walked down to the kitchen. I started pulling out pans while Cat sat on the counter. She knew my ruse, only because she remembered the old me, the me I am under the metal and makeup.

My hair was well long enough to cover my breasts, and then some, not that I was shy. My skin felt cool now that it was, for once, fully exposed to the air. Our hands parted and I started making omelets. I could feel Cat's eyes on me, though usually I didn't mind, but this look was something different. They were burning on me, I could tell without turning around. My usual pants for when I wear the stilts hung to my hips, the extra long pants legs dragged along the floor when I moved. Just the top elastic of my boxers showed.

I wondered if she felt it awkward since I wasn't fully dressed, I would put clothes on if she asked. But she stayed silent. I finished cooking and set the food out on plates on the counter by where she sat. We ate in silence.

I didn't look up at her and I no longer felt her eyes on me. I knew there was something wrong about today, but this isn't it.

Cat finished before me and put her dishes in the sink.

There was no way in hell I'd be able to go to school dressed as usual. It didn't really matter though, as long as kept to the shadows everything would be fine. Cat helped me pick out my clothes. I slipped on a black lace bra and a black tank to show my cleavage, my usual silver wolf charm necklace, and put on a regular pair of blue jeans.

Cat borrowed a black mini skirt from the back of my closet and a grey tank. She looked a little darker than usual in that kind of clothes, but it was all I had that would fit her. I brushed my hair out long and headed outside with Cat.

I decided to drive my mom's old motorcycle to school. She rarely drives it and it's really cool. The detail on the paint is designed to make it look like a black wolf.

I gave Cat the helmet and slid onto the machine. Her arms secured around me tight and I headed for school. 

Tori POV

Jade was looking around when we arrived at school, for what I wasn't sure. I hoped she wasn't looking for Carter to tell him off or pick a fight. I really didn't want to dredge this back up. Sure, my boat was majorly rocked when Jade told me that Carter was once a girl, now a guy, but I think that we should let things be and not stir up anything. Yet, here I was waiting with the one person I know who can stir up trouble the best.

I looked around with Jade for Carter's familiar black convertible without a single sighting.

"He comes to school early most days, maybe he's already inside?" I asked her, hoping I was wrong about her waiting for Carter.

"Yeah, but I don't see his car anywhere…" She confirmed my fears and she scrutinized the parking lot and everyone in it.

"Jade it's getting close to first bell," I tugged at her arm.

"So go ahead inside." She waved me off.

I huffed. I can't believe she was more interested in confronting Carter then me. I walked in without a second thought. _And repeated the same stupid move I did so long ago._ I walked right up to my locked oblivious to my surroundings and tripped over something.

I was caught in the arms of a girl, with pale skin, and emerald green eyes. I did a double take. 

"Carter?" 

She blinked at me and a blush spread across her face, "So much for a low profile day, I suppose…" I heard her grumble, in a voice totally unlike the one I've heard before. It was softer, sweeter, and a hundred times more feminine.

"You…" I blinked at her amazed.

"Yes Tori, I'm a girl," She stated rather matter-o-factly.

"But I thought you…" my voice lowered, "Had a sex change…"

She blinked at me, apparently amazed I knew. "No," She said softly back, "just dress up and ummm… you know, use robotics to make up for the rest…"

"Oh…" I nodded mouth agape some.

"Let me help you up," she helped me to my feet. I realized we were nearly the same height now; she was just a bit taller. She was still the same gentleman er well woman.

"Thanks, sorry about tripping on you… again." I blushed.

"It's alright," She giggled. It was strange knowing it was the same person on the inside, but totally different exteriors. Well not totally since the frame, the base, was still the same.

"Hey!" Cat bounced over wearing a darker color scheme of clothes than usual.

"Hi Cat," I smiled, "What's with the clothes?"

"I slept over at Carter's and borrowed them," She yawned, "I'm still a little sleepy though." Then she giggled.

"Oh," I looked at Carter expectantly, but she mirconodded a 'no' to me. I relaxed a little. So they didn't have sex, just hung out. Okay… wait what was I worried about? It's Cat's choice, and she did seem to like Carter, both Carters.

"You." Oh now I remember… Jade.

I looked over Carter's shoulder, not before seeing the serious look she had on her face. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Carter obviously knew it was Jade and quickly ducked and dodged between me and Cat then pulled us together as she darted off. I looked up at Jade just as she hit the brakes before crashing into us. She had started on Carter, but was about to ram us.

"Damn it," Jade muttered knowing well that Carter was way ahead and had many people between the two of them.

"Maybe," I turned to her, "you want to sound nice and friendly when you want to talk to her instead of scaring her off."

Jade narrowed her eyes at me but she knew I had a point.

"Cat," Jade grabbed her just as Cat was trying to quietly inch away.

"Whaty?" she struggled as Jade held her arm.

"Where'd Carter go?" She bore into the tiny red head.

"I don't know, class?" Cat shrunk back. Jade was about to blow.

"Okay," I pried Jade's hand off Cat, "Let's go to class and we'll see Carter at lunch, okay?"

Jade grumbled something I couldn't catch and we walked off. Cat threw me a thankful look and headed to her locker. I dreaded how this day might end.

A/N Sorry 4 the delay, shiz is getting real in school and inspiration dries up quickly when ur crush smashes ur heart. On a daily basis. More like an hourly basis, cuz she's ur roommate, and she also is straight and taken, by a marine. =P always my luck. Any way sorry 4 the blathering, REVIEW PLEASE! They make me happy and happy me = more chappies faster.


End file.
